Change of Heart
by WitheredLilly's
Summary: To choose between your best friend and the girl you thought you loved.
1. Chapter One: Winning the Heart of a Lion

**Disclaimer: I do Not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter. If I did I would not be sitting here using the character's for my entertainment would I? **

_Author's Note: This is a Draco/Ginny fanfic even though it starts off as Draco/Hermonie. I apologize immensely to the avid D/G shippers, but the reason it starts off as Draco/Hermonie _

_is that I detest using marysues in fan fiction period. They annoy me greatly even if they are written well. Also this is set during Ginny's 5th year and Draco's and Hermonie's 6th possibly later. I might incorporate Half Blood Prince into the story plot not sure yet. As I do not know where this story will take me. So if I don't it means that Dumbledore and Snape could still be alive,plus it means that Deathly Hallows does not happen at all. Alright without further ado. _

Change of Heart

_**Chapter one: Winning the Heart of a Lion**_

The boy sighed while taping his fingers on top of the desk in the abandon classroom. "Sorry I'm late" said a soft feminine voice coming from the door. "I was starting to wonder what was keeping you" said the boy. "Had to make an escape and it took me awhile" was the reply. "So do you have it then?" " Yes its right here." "Well let me see then." He handed the black velvet box to the girl to let her inspect it. Lifting the lid she gasped at the necklace that was nestled against the burgundy velvet. The necklace was made of silver, and the ornament that decorated it was a dragon. The body of the dragon was made of diamonds, and it had a ruby for the eye that was encircling a ruby studded rose that had emeralds as the stem. "It's beautiful!" "So you think she will like it?" "I'm positive she'll like it if she doesn't realize who its from that is." "That wont be a problem." "Are you posting it with the mail tomorrow at breakfast?" "That's what I had thought about doing." "Alright I'll give you a recount of her reaction then later in the day, but I have to get going before someone notices I'm gone." "Alright then love I'll talk to you tomorrow." The girl stuck her head out of the door making sure there wasn't anyone around to notice her leaving. Turning to the boy she waved and headed on her way.

The next day at breakfast Ginny Weasley was sitting at the gryffindor table when the morning post came fluttering in. Looking up she saw the Black eagle owl land in front of her friend Hermonie Granger. The owl had a parcel tied to it's leg waiting patiently for the receiver to untie it from the appendage. "Uh Monie you um mm have a package" she told the girl who was currently reading the Daily Prophet. "Oh thanks Ginny." Uniting the package from the owl she gave it a bit of breakfast sending it on it's way. "Well aren't you going to open it then?" Tearing the paper off gently Hermonie saw the black velvet box. Looking up she saw Ginny eyeing her. "Do you know about this she asked her." Shaking her head no Ginny turned away to give the girl a bit of privacy. In the next moment she heard a gasp of amazement coming from the brunette girl sitting across from her. When she looked up she saw the happiness in the older girls eyes at the necklace that laid inside the box. "Who would send me something like this?" "I don't know Monie maybe it was Viktor Krum?" "No it couldn't be him I haven't spoken to him sense 5th year." "Well then looks like you have a secret admirer." "But, who though is what I want to know." "Honestly Monie that's the point of a secret admirer." "Not to know who it is." "Ginny what if it's someone like Crabbe or worse yet Malfoy!" Ginny looked at her like she had grown another head. "You sure have your priorities straight don't you?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You think Crabbe is better then Malfoy?" "Oh come on Gin!" "At least with Crabbe you can stuff food into his mouth to get him to shut up." "If you tried that with Malfoy there's no telling what would happen." At that Gin laughed at the other girl and shook her head. She looked over at the person of topic of there conversation, and saw him sitting there among his friends. Noticing her stare he lifted an eyebrow up at her and she returned it with a quick smile. "Well Monie I'm off to class she told the girl." "Right then Gin I'll see you later at lunch." At that Gin walked out of the Great Hall and headed to her first class of the day.

Five hours later found Ginny in the same place she had been at breakfast this morning. "Hey Gin!" "Hi Harry" she said smiling up at the messy black haired boy as she sat down. "So do you have any idea who Monie's secret admirer is." "No not a clue." "You should have seen Ron's face when he saw the necklace." "He was out for blood when he did." "Really?" "Yeah I thought he was going to explode." "Well we know how Ron can get when he's jealous." "So Gin do you have any secret admirers?" Looking up at Harry she laughed. "Me?" "Honestly Harry why would someone one admirer me?" "I mean I'm just plain boring Ginny." At that comment Harry looked at her with an unreadable expression, and went back to his lunch. After a few more minutes of quite it was broken by the sound of a very angry Ron and an equally angry Hermonie. "Well so much for that" grumbled Ginny. As luck would have it the only two empty seats were on either side of her. Sighing she prepared herself for the full frontal attack of her brother and one of his best friends as they sat down. "Monie if it was Krum that sent you that necklace I'll personally go to Bulgaria and kick his arse myself!" Yelled Ron. "I don't know who sent me the necklace Ronald!" "There for how can you kick the arse of someone who you don't know who sent it!" "Well whoever sent it better hope I don't find out!" "Ron why don't you just shut up and mind your own business!" At that Gin discreetly slid off the bench, and walked out of the Great Hall deciding her hearing was more important then taking sides.

Ginny sat in the usual unused classroom waiting for her friend to show up. "Bout time you showed up." "Next time how about sending something that won't make me go deaf?" "Honestly where would be the fun in that then?" Came the deep rich baritone laugh she had become accustomed to over the past three years. "Oh sure laugh at my expense perusal." "Aw come on Gin." "I honestly didn't think it would be that big of a deal." "Um we're talking about my brother here." "How could it not be a big deal?" "Ha ha well you do have a point there petite belette." "You really couldn't come up with something better then that?" "What?" "It sounds better in french at least." She narrowed her eyes at the boy and placed both hands on her hips looking exactly like her mother. This caused said boy to back up a until he was against the wall. "Now Gin you know I just use it as pet name." "I don't mean anything bad by it." "Straitening up to her whole 5'1 stature she smiled impishly at the boy walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Watch the hair." Laughing Gin sat back down at the the desk she had been waiting at. "So do you want to know what happened this morning or not?" Ginny recounted the tale that had been breakfast to the boy. "Wait!" "She actually said that Crabbe would be better!" "Welllllll with everything that's happened in the past what do you expect really?" "Still though that's just degrading to anyone." "Ha ha you should see your face right now." "I don't think I've ever seen you look like that before except when Harry catches the snitch." "Very funny petite belette." "So what's the next step then?" she asked. "Don't know really why don't you come to my room after dinner and we can figure it out then?" "Sounds good I'll be there around 8:00?" "Sure I'll see you then petite belette." At that the boy left the room and headed back into the hall way.

Walking into the common room Ginny heard her name being called. "Gin!" she looked up and saw Hermonie waving her over. "What's up Monie she asked her." "Not much just trying to figure out who sent me the necklace." "Any luck with that yet then?" "No it's frustrating really." "I mean I just can't figure out who sent it to me." "Have you used a sender cast on it?" "Yes, but evidently the person who sent it expected me to do that." "So it didn't work huh?" "No." "I guess I can eliminate by houses." "We know it wasn't anyone in slytherin." "Which means it has to be gryffindor, ravenclaw or hufflepuff." "Why so quick to dismiss slytherin?" "Really Ginny why not dismiss them?" "OK you have a point, but still you never know." Hermonie looked up at her and rolled her eyes. "Well come on Gin it's time for dinner we should head down." "As long as I don't have to be in the middle of another screaming match." "Sorry about that lets make sure to sit away from Ron and Harry then." "Then there wouldn't be reason for screaming." "Sounds good to me lets go."

"Entering the Great Hall the two girls set down at the end of the table near the doors." "So how are classes going so far Gin?" "Ugh Monie really school's only been in session for a month." "It's never to early to start revising for your O.W.L.S though." "I know I know, but honestly I'll get to it sooner then my brother's and Harry do." "Well if you ever need any help let me know and I'll let you have my notes from last year." "Thanks Monie, but I think I'll be alright." "Anyway I've heard that Dean Thomas has his eyes on you this year Gin." "Really she asked." "Yea I heard him talking to Ron about it the other day." "Oh that's great then." "Even if I did want anything to happen with Dean it won't now." "You never know Gin." "Oh come on Monie." "Sure Ron might like some bloke, but then if he thinks that the bloke might even like me a little bit there's something wrong with him." "Don't give up so easily you could always hide the fact that your dating someone." "Yeah, but eventually Ron would find out then all hell would break loose." Looking at her watch Ginny noticed it was 10 minutes to 8. "Well I'm going to go get some homework done see you later Monie." "Alright Gin see you later in the common room." Gin made her way down the corridor and came to a stop infront of a portrait of a young man in his early twenty's. "Hello love I'm sure your here to see the young man as usual." "Yes I am?" "Is he in yet?" "No, but I'm sure he wont be long if you want to wait inside dear." "That sounds fine if you don't mind." The portrait swung open to allow her entrance. Walking in she made herself at home in the set of rooms that she was use too and waited for him to return from dinner.

_Author's Note 1: petite belette = little weasel in french (so sorry for those of you who do speak the language in case I messed it up. My native language is English, and most of the time I'm not even good at it. So if you know the correct spelling of the phrase please let me know.) _

_Author's Note 2: There is a reason I haven't given the boys name out yet, but I'm sure everyone has figured it out already. I plan to reveal who it Is in the next chapter. _

_Author's Note 3: As always constructive criticism is appreciated as well as reviews so how about clicking on the little review button and tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter Two: Ginny's Secret

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter. _

_Author's Note: Thinking will be separated by "" and italicized flash backs are just italicized. _

**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Two: Ginny's Secret _

While Ginny waited inside the room for her friend she walked over to the book shelf scanning the titles of the books that lined it. Picking up one she had read many times over the years, she walked back over to the large overstuffed black leather sofa. Sitting down she opened the book to one of her favorite stories. By the time she was half way done with it she realized she was still alone. Looking at her watch and seeing it was already 9pm she started to get worried. "_If he isn't here in fifteen more minutes I'm going to go look for him."_ She thought to herself. When fifteen minutes came, and went Ginny decided to head out and go look for him. Walking to the portrait it swung open and she steeped out into the corridor.

Getting closer to the main floor she heard an abundance of shouting. Some voices she reconsigned others she didn't. Rounding the corner she saw not only the Dream Team, but Malfoy. Zabini, Parkinson and Nott in what looked like a face off in one of those old muggle westerns Hermonie had shown her over the summer. She stood in the shadows to watch the scene carrying on in front of her. "Back off Malfoy", she heard Harry say. "What's wrong Potter?" "Can't take a little joke?" said Parkinson. "We've had enough of you calling Hermonie a mudblood!" Ginny sighed to herself. "_Really Malfoy like that's going to help"_ she thought to herself. Just as Ginny was about to make herself known professor McGonagall walked up to the group. "Whats the meaning of this?" "Nothing professor just a little bit of friendly banter"said Zabini. Ginny giggled at that _well that's Zabini for you. _"I highly doubt that Mr. Zabini." "Five points each from both houses which makes 20 points from slytherin and 15 from gryffindor." There was groaning from both groups at the thought of house points being taken away. "Alright all of you back to your houses." Waiting for the group of slytherins to walk past her she fell in behind them making her way back to her destination. After the portrait had been closed for about five minutes Ginny made her way over. " I see you found them" said the young man. "Yes I did." "Well then in you go dear." "Thank you." "Gin there you are!" "You weren't here so I didn't know if you had showed up or not." "Oh I showed up waited for an hour and fifteen minutes then decided to go and find you lot." "And, boy did I find you." "Next time how about being a little quieter." "Oh you heard that huh?" " Not the whole confrontation but enough." "I'm the one who has to live with them not you." "So do you think you could stop antagonizing them all the time." "Now now petite belette that would be a waste of a good time." Ginny sighed and took a seat between Blasie and Pansy. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother putting up with you." "Because, your life would be dull without me?" "Hum oh yes that's it thanks for reminding me." "Draco have you figured out the second part of your plan" Pansy asked. "No that's why Gins here." "But, Gins here all the time why is this any different?" "Other then shes the only one who can really help no reason." "Hello sitting here." "So you are." At that Gin stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Very mature ma luciole" said Blaise. "You lot just won't let me have any fun" she said while pouting. "Nope there party popper's" said Theodore. "Ahem before we forget the real reason we are here" Pansy chided. "Right the real reason" said Draco. "The necklace was a hit at least right Gin?" "Yeah it's just shes suspicious of who sent it to her." Groaning Draco said "so what would she not be suspicious of?" "At this point in time everything." "I mean there threatened by Voldemort every year so it's going to make her ill at ease with anything." "But, she is wearing it right?" "Yeah she's wearing it after making sure there weren't any harmful spells placed on it." "Ha ha I wouldn't expect anything different from her."

Flower's? "No the last time she had flower's they lasted a day tops." " She doesn't exactly have a green thumb." Candy? "No she doesn't eat it." At that Pansy looked at her. "What!" "How can you not eat candy?" "She grew up not eating it at home so she doesn't now." "That's just sad" Pansy said shaking her head. Books? "Ughhhhhh no she has tons of them already I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't already have a library the size of Hogwarts." At that they all laughed imagining a library that big in a small modest home. "Jewelry is out considering I've already sent her some." "You lot say men are hard to buy for." Giggling Ginny said "no just Hermonie." "Well we know anything that has to do with quiddich is out." "Ha ha yes she detests when Ron and Harry start talking about it." "I cant think of anything else to get her." "Well I could talk to her and see if there might be something she wants?" "Something were overlooking." "That would be great Gin." "Because, at this moment I'm out of ideas." Looking at the clock on the bedside table she groaned. "What is it?" "It's way past curfew and I don't feel like walking seven flights of stairs to go to bed." "Well you know you can crash here, and its the weekend tomorrow so you don't have to be up so early to get back." "Thanks Draco." "I think I'm going to head to bed myself" said Pansy "you two coming" she asked Blasie and Theodore. "Yeah were going too" they told them. "Night Draco, Ginny" they said. "Night you lot sweet dreams" Ginny said to them as they walked out of the door.

"You wanna take a shower first Gin?" "Sure that's fine with me." Standing up she walked over to his dresser opened on of the draws, and pulled out a black silk night shirt. Turning around she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Watching her walking into his bathroom Draco shook his head. Who would have thought three years ago he and the littlest Weasley would be best friends? It shocked his other house mates at first, but they quickly grew to love her as much as he did. He doubted that the Dream Team would be so excepting. Fortunately his father hadn't found out about there friendship. If he did there was no telling what he would do to either of them. His mother knew though, and had kept tight lipped about it. He was surprised at how well his mother had excepted the friendship. She had told him that she had never approved of the quarrel the two families had upheld for centuries. Hell he didn't think anyone still knew what the quarrel was about considering it had been going on sense the 1600's. Sure there was probably some account of it somewhere, but who really knew? It didn't matter to them, and they had become friends in his third year after some run in they had, had with each other where they had called a truce. He heard the water turn off, and waited for her to come out before going in. She soon stepped out in his black silk night shirt that hung to her knee's. "All yours" she told him while walking over to the sofa picking up a book starting to read. "Haven't you read that thing a hundred times already?" "Yeah so I like it." "Which one are you reading this time?" "Beauty and the Beast" she said. Shaking his head he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Hearing the water start she sighed to herself thinking about what she had gotten herself into. When she had agreed to help him over the summer she could have kicked herself for it. However, she couldn't deny him anything. Bloody hell she would probably take an Avada Kedavra for him.

_Gin was lying in bed willing herself to go back to sleep, but it seemed there was no use. A few moments later she heard a tapping at her bedroom window. Ugh couldn't it have waited till normal people were up and about? Slinging the covers over her body, she threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood up and went to the window. Seeing the familiar owl she opened the window and let it in. What does he want at this hour she thought. Uniting the letter she shooed the owl back to its owner. Opening the letter she was shocked at what she read. _

_My Petite Belette, _

_I'm writing this letter in hopes that you will find it in your heart to help your beloved dragon. I think I've fallen in love petite belette. I know your probably sitting there laughing at me right now. That's alright, but I'm sure you will laugh even harder once I tell you whom has stolen my heart. It's none other then our dear little know-it-all. Yes that's right one Miss. Hermonie Granger. Now pick your jaw up off the floor. I know I was shocked when I realized it myself. The problem is I don't have any idea at how to go about winning this one. Most cases it would be easy. Somehow I do not see it being so with her. If you could possibly find time to help your dear dragon it would be appreciated. _

_Your Beloved Dragon _

She had thought seriously about not helping him at first. One, because he had been so rotten to Hermonie in the past. Two, Ron would kill her if he ever found out she was willingly helping out the ferret. Three, she had fallen in love with him over the years they had known each other. However, her willingness to help those she cared for won out in the end. She must be domed to fall in love with people who didn't love her the same way. She had been in love with Harry for three years or so she thought and now this mess with Draco. Of course with Draco she was able to keep her emotions in check around him unlike she had been able to do with Harry. A few minutes later she heard someone snapping there fingers. Well welcome back to the land of the living. Shut up Draco. Oi is that anyway to talk to your best friend? Yes especially if said friend is being a nuisance. Smiling at Draco's pout she reached out and tweaked his nose. What's with you and the nose tweaking? I don't know? I guess I do it because I know it annoys you. Are you done reading? Yeah go ahead and turn the lights out if you want. Night my petite belette. Night my dragon. At that he extinguished the light in the room both falling to sleep in no time.

_Author's Note 1: petite belette = little weasel in french and ma luciole= my firefly in french (again not native language so I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong)_

_Author's Note 2: I had not planed to give Hermonie's name so early on into the chapter, but I'm sure all of you who read this are smart enough to figure it out already. Also the way it's heading it seems like it will end up a Ginny/Blaise before it's a Ginny/Draco. _

_Author's Note 3: As always constructive criticism is welcomed along with reviews._


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny's Lie

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

_Author's Note: Thinking is separated by quotations and are italicized - flash backs are initialized only._

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Three: Ginny's Lie **

Taking his time Draco woke up slowly considering it was a Saturday. Sitting up he looked over to black leather sofa where Ginny slept. He didn't know why she didn't just share the bed with him. It wasn't like they would do more then sleep anyway. Noticing they both had missed breakfast he walked out of the portrait and headed to the kitchens.

Walking in he was shocked at to see Hermonie sitting at the small table. "What are doing here Malfoy?" "Uh getting something to eat" he said. "What no smart remark no insult?" "Look I just woke up Granger I'm in no mood to argue." "Aw is Malfoy not a morning person." Deciding to ignore her he told the house elf's what he wanted. "Have a guest Malfoy?" "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I do." The house elf reappeared with his food taking the tray he left without a word to her. He prided himself for not being completely hostel to her. Ginny would be proud at least. He made it back to his rooms without anyone else seeing him in the state he was in.

"I was wondering where you had gotten too" Ginny asked him. "I figured I would go get us some food since we both missed breakfast." "Thought you might be hungry." "Right you are Mr. Malfoy." Sitting the tray on the coffee table in front of them he sat down beside her and they both ate in silence. "Well I ran into Hermonie while I was in the kitchens." "You did?" "How did it go?" "Well there were no wands involved so no hex's were thrown." "That's a start at least." "Yeah we just had some words no name calling though." "That's an improvement." "I thought so." "Are you going to spend the day here or are you going to go back to the common room?" "I thought I would stay here." "I can always make up some lie about doing homework." "Ha ha alright then no need to rush." "I'm sure the others will be in sooner or later." "Your right I'd say in about another thirty minutes or so." "What's on the agenda for the day then." "Nothing other then just hanging out with my lovely friend." Standing up Ginny walked into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. After they were both dressed the others came in and they started chatting. At 3pm Ginny deemed it necessary to make an appearance in the common room. "Would you like me to walk you back ma luciole?"** "**That would be nice Blaise."

"Gin I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" "You want to be seen out in public with me Blaise?" "Gin you know I'm not like the rest of the slytherins." "Sure Blaise that sounds fine" she said smiling up at him. "Great so I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10 next Saturday then?" "Alright, but I'll see you before then what with Draco and everything." Reaching the fourth floor Blasie bid her goodbye so as not to attract attention. "Ginerva Weasley where have you been all this time!" Groaning she prepared to make a lie up on the spot. "Ron not that it's any of your business I was with Luna studying last night." "It was late when we got done so I just stayed in Ravenclaw." "That better be what happened if I find out you were with some bloke I'll tell mum." _"Note to self find Luna before Ron does and ask her to go along with said lie." _Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and went up to her dorm room. After getting to her room she opened up her books that were still lying on her bed, and began doing what little bit of homework she had to do.

Making her way down the hall Ginny spotted Luna. "Luna!" She called out to the blonde hair ravenclaw. "Hullo, Gin how are you?" "I'm good Luna and your self?" I"'m fine" she told the redhead. "I really need a favor from you Luna", Ginny asked her. "Alright." "I told Ron that I had been doing homework with you last night", "and with it being late when we got done I just stayed in ravenclaw." "Ah so you want me to tell him that's where you were encase he asks?" "Do you mind I'll make it up to you I promise." "Where you with Draco again last night?" "Ha ha why would I spend time with the ferret?" "Gin I know the two of you have been friends since second year." "You don't have to act like your not with me." "How long have you known Luna?" "Oh only since about last year." "I kept seeing the two of you sneaking off with each other." "At first I thought you might be dating, but then I realized the two of you were just friends." "But, I think you want to be more then just friends right?" Sighing Ginny shook her head yes. "Then whats stopping you?" "He's in love with someone else Luna." "Oh well that does make things difficult." "M hmm it does." "Well now you have someone to talk to about it at least she said smiling at the girl." "Thanks so much Luna I owe you." At that Ginny made her way into the Great Hall for dinner. Deciding to sit away from the Trio she took a seat next to Collin.

_Author's Note 1: Alright encase some of you might be confused when I talk about how long Ginny and Draco have been friends. They started being friends in Draco's third year which made it Ginny's second year. _

_Author's Note 2: Please leave a review those are always appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4: New Information

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter

_Author's Note: Thinking will be in quotations and italicized and flash backs are italicized only._

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter four: New Information**

Ginny was sitting in the common room when Hermonie came in. "Hermonie!" "Whats up Gin?" "Oh not much." "I was wondering what you might wont for Christmas" she asked. "Uh Gin it's a little early for that isn't it?" "Well I was going to try and get some shopping done early this year." "Ah it's always good to get it out of the way." "So do you know of anything you would like." "There's actually a comb set that I saw in Diagon Ally that I liked." "But, it's very expensive." "I wouldn't even spend the money on it." "Oh what do they look like?" "There dragonfly's that are incrusted with sapphires and emeralds." "They sound lovely." "They are, but like I said there terribly expensive." "You never know." " So what have you been doing lately?" "Not a lot just getting some homework out of the way and studying." "That's good always stay ahead it helps." "Sure Monie." "Do you have any plans for Hogsmeade next Saturday?" "Actually I do." "Someone asked me to go with them." "Really who!" "That I'm not telling, because knowing my luck it would get back to Ron somehow." "Ginny you know I wouldn't tell him." "I know Monie." "I'm not saying you would." "Just that the common room has ears is all." "Well Gin I need to head off to the library." "Alright Monie I'll see you later then." "Bye Gin."

After Hermonie left the common room Gin headed out herself to take her information to Draco. While she was on her way to Draco's room she ran into Harry. "Hi Gin." "Hi Harry." "Gin I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday." "I'm sorry Harry, but I already have plans that day." "Oh well that's alright then maybe we could meet up somewhere?" "Actually Harry I'm going with someone." "With who?" "Sorry Harry I can't tell you." "What why not?" "It's not like it's a syltherin." "Yeah, but I know you would go back, and tell Ron no offense and I'd like to Ron free that day." Seeing the hurt look on Harry's face she sighed. "Look maybe we could go the next time?" "Really that would be great Gin!" "Well I have to get going Harry I'll see you later." "See you Gin." _"Of all the times he could have asked me before he chooses now to?" "He wasted to much time by waiting." _Starting on her way again she made it to Draco's room without any more interruptions.

"Draco I have some information for you" she called out to the blonde. At that he stuck his head out of the door to the bathroom. "Be right there Gin." Sitting down on the king sized bed that could have slept four people easily she waited. After a few more minutes he walked out and sat down beside her. "So what's the information you had for me?" " I have the perfect gift you can get Hermonie" she said smiling. "Well come on what is it?" It's a set of dragonfly combs that's in Diagon Ally." " She said that they were encrusted with sapphires and emeralds and that they were really expensive." "I think I know the shop that they are in" he told her. "I can just send a letter to the owner tell them I want to purchase them and have them delivered." Shaking her head Ginny smiled up at him. "You have it bad don't you?" "Gin you have no idea!" "The other day I was in History of Magic day dreaming about her." "I'm a Malfoy!" "Malfoy's don't day dream period!" Gin laughed at him. "Well it look's like your the only one that doe's." "So have you decided on when your going to say something to her?" "No I'm actually nervous about saying something to her." "Well Draco you will regret not saying something to her." _"I should know all about regret's she thought."_ "I know Gin, but after the way I've always treated her I don't know." "Anyway are we hanging out at Hogsmeade Saturday?" "Why am I so popular all of a sudden?" At that he lifted his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "First Blasie, asked me to Hogsmeade then when I was on my way here Harry asked me and now you." "Well you know I'd tell you to go with Blasie before going with Potter." "As a matter of fact I am going with Blaise." "That's good because Potter has had a hold of you too long, and you need to let him know you wont always be there." "Harry hasn't had a hold of me for a while now." "What since when did you stop mooning over him?" "Oh somewhere during the process of you mooning over Hermonie." "Huh, see what this love thing does to you." "Makes you loose all track of time." "No it just makes you think of other things Draco." "I think I'm going to go write that letter to the shop owner and head to the owlery." "Alright then I'll see you later Draco."

Draco sat writing the letter to the shop owner about the purchase of the combs. He sighed to himself thinking about the conversation he had with Ginny. _"I didn't even know Blasie liked her that way." "How could I have missed it?" "Better yet why didn't Blaise say anything to him about it?" "Not that he minded Blasie dating Ginny." "He would much rather one of his friends date her then Potter." "Potter was an idiot to not see Ginny for what she was." "She was much more then an annoying little sister." "She was funny, smart, and feisty." "Still though he would have to have a few words with Blaise." "Ugh now he was sounding like Weasley." "Being all overprotective when it came to her." _Draco shook his head to clear his thought's so he could finish the letter and get it to the owlery before curfew.

On the way out of his room Draco ran into Blaise. "Blaise just the person I wanted to see." " Really" was Blaise's reply. "Yes." "Walk with me to the owlery?" "Um sure." "What did you want to talk about Draco?" "Oh just about someone we both know and love." "Huh?" "Ginny." "Oh." "Yeah she told me about you asking her to Hogsmeade this Saturday." "You aren't mad are you?" " Why would I be mad?" "I don't know just with you and Ginny being so close and all." "I'd rather you take her the Potter take her." "What do you mean by that?" "Well she said that on the way to my room tonight that Potter asked her to go with him as well." "What!" "I know I thought the exact same thing."He's had all this time to ask her and he chooses to do it now?" "Who knows why he choose now to." "So what are you doing going to the owlery?" "I'm writing a letter to that jewelry shop in Diagon Ally that mother goes to all the time." "Gin said that Hermonie told her about a set of hair combs there that she liked." "Ah I understand now." "When are you going to tell our dear Hermonie about your feelings?" "Gin asked the same thing, and I don't know when or how I will." "You need to get a move on before the weasel king beats you too it." Sighing Draco said "I know." "Not meaning to sound like our weasel king, but you know if you hurt her I'll have to hurt you?" "I know Draco." "I really wouldn't want to do that considering your my best friend and all." "I understand mate I would probably be the same way." "Good I wanted to get that cleared out of the way."


	5. Chapter 5: Self Pity

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything pertaining to Harry Potter.**

_Author's Note: Thinking is separated by quotations and initialized and flashback is initialized only._

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter five:Self Pity **

Ginny didn't go to breakfast the next day just in case Hermonie received the combs this morning. Not wanting to have to try and explain her way out of this one. Considering Ginny was the only one she had told about the combs. So instead of going to the Great Hall she skipped all together opting to go straight to class. She wanted to review the assignment for Transfiguration again just to make sure she had it down right. By the time class started Ginny had the spell figured out and was ready to have a go at it. After about thirty more minutes of waiting the class finally began to fill with students. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the class waiting for everyone to settle down. "Alright class before we get started lets hand in our homework from the last class." As everyone handed in there homework she told them to turn to page 139 in there Intermediate Transfiguration book. "Today if you all read the previous assignment you know we will be working on transfiguring an object into a house hold item." "This can come in handy at anytime." "When you receive your item you may start working." Ginny said the spell out loud in her head, and then mimicked the wand movement that she had seen in the book before actually trying it out on the object. After practicing she said it out loud while using the movements. Looking at the owl feather McGonagall had giving her she saw a tea cup sitting in its place. "Very good Ginny 10 points to gryffindor." "Thank you professor." "Now you can either try it a few more times or start to work on your next assignment due for next class." "Taking the opportunity to get a head start on her reading assignment she turned to the next chapter and began reading."

Ginny was determined to not be found today she was in a mood and did not feel like socializing. Sitting in her second class she thought of where she could go without anyone finding her. Knowing that if she went to any of her normal places she would be found in no time. Deciding to go to a small alcove she had discovered a few years back she sat down and leaned her head against the stone wall. All of this sneaking around and practically lying to Hermonie was warring her down. She wasn't use to it and had to wonder how the slythrins were able to do it on a daily basis. _"Guess it's a good thing I was sorted into Gryffindor then" _There was only a few minutes left for her break. _"Maybe I should just skip the rest of the day." "I really don't feel like going to class today."_ With her mind made up she went to find Collin to tell him that she wasn't going to be attending class, because she wasn't feeling well and to give him the homework she had done for the classes to be turned in. Finding Collin before he reached there next class she told him and he agreed to hand in her work for her. At that she made her way back up to the common room, went up to her dorm, sat down on her bed and closed the curtains that surrounded it.

All she could do was lie there and think about Draco. She loved him to the point she was sacrificing her feelings for him to help him gain the heart of her closest female friend. It was a long shot that Hermonie would even agree let alone return those feelings. Draco needed all the happiness he could get in his life. If that ment it was Hermonie Granger then so be it. Ginny could deny him nothing if he asked for her heart on a silver platter she would give it willingly and be happy to do so. Just knowing he wanted it would have been enough for her. _"Ginny you need to stop reading all those sappy romance novels." "Your starting to sound like one." _ She was also thinking about why she accepted the invitation to go with Blaise to Hogsmeade on Saturday. It's probably because she didn't have anything better to do more then actually caring for Blasie as more then a friend. _"Who knows if things do work out with Draco and Monie at least I'd have someone." "At most she knew that she and Blaise could get along."_ Peeking out from the curtains she saw it was almost dinner time and considering she skipped breakfast and lunch her stomach was demanding she go eat.

Hermonie looked up as Ginny sat down beside her. "Ginny there you are we haven't seen you at all today." "Sorry Monie I just haven't been feeling well today." "Oh did you go see Madam Pompfrey?" "No I just went to my room and lied down." "I feel better now though." "That's good." "You will never believe what I received at breakfast this morning Gin." _"She had a pretty good idea of what the girl had received at breakfast, but wasn't going to offer any input." _"What's that Monie?" "Those hair combs I told you about." "Really?" "Yes, and I wonder who could have sent them considering you are the only person I told?" "Hmm I don't know Monie." "Ginerva Weasley! you know something and are not telling me." "Now spill." "It's not my place to do so Monie." "You have to wait on the person who's sending the gifts to you to tell you who they are." "But, that's not fair!" "Sorry Monie, but life isn't always fair." "You should know that." Hermonie was a little taken back by Ginny's tone. "Are you sure everything is alright Gin?" "Yea sorry didn't mean to sound snappy." "I guess I'm still not feeling well." "It's alright Gin." Gin looked up at her and gave her a small smile. At that Ginny started pushing her food around her plate instead of eating it.

Draco was chatting with Blaise, Pansy and Theo when he saw Ginny walk into the Great Hall. _"Wonder where she's been all day?"_ When he looked at her he saw the forlorn look she had on her face. "Blasie you don't know what's wrong with Ginny do you?" he asked his friend. "No why is something wrong with her?" "I don't know she doesn't look happy today for some reason." At that Pansy and Theo exchanged knowing looks with each other and shook there heads at the complete daftness of there friends. Then taking a look over at the red head as well they saw her and Hermonie in a conversation. At one point it looked like Gin had said something to the other girl that she didn't like. Knowing that if Gin was in a bad mood she would take it out on the person she was closest too. They had been on the receiving end of those mood swings quite a few times and knew how the other girl felt. After the girls conversation died down they saw there redheaded friend push the food around her plate instead of eating it. Looking to see if the two boys had noticed they sighed realizing they were no longer paying attention to the girl. "I can't believe those two" said Pansy. "I know they say they care about her but are completely clueless at the same time" was Theo's reply. A few more minutes they saw Ginny get up and leave the Great Hall. Pansy frowned at this. "I'm going to go find out what's bothering her" she told Theo. "One guess and the first two don't count" he replied. With that Pansy looked over to the tall blonde on the other side of Blasie and glared at him. "Sometimes I want to pull his hair out." "Careful Pans don't want to make him mad by ruining his hair." "Oh yes I do Theo." "Then maybe he would take notice of something once in a while" and at that Pansy also made her way out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6:Ladie's Night oh What a Night

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form. **

_**Author's Note**_**: ****_Thinking is in quotations and italicized -flashbacks are italicized only._**

_**Author's Note: OK I'm really sorry for the over used cliche of all the normal sleepover games, but really what would be the fun in them unless they weren't played?**_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Six: Ladie's Night oh What a Night**

Pansy sat out to find her friend after she left the Great Hall during dinner. _"Where would she go?" _Checking the lake it didn't take her long to find the small girl sitting under the low hanging branch of one of the trees. She sat down beside her and stared out at the lake waiting on Gin to notice she was there. "Pansy I don't know if I can keep doing this" was the soft reply. "I know it has to be hard Gin, but didn't you say yourself that if it made him happy you would do it?." "Yeah, I don't think I was thinking properly at the time I said that though." "Ha ha who does when it comes to people were in love with?" "I know I just..." "Just what Gin?" "Nothing Pans." "So when are you going to Theo how you feel about him?" "What?" "Oh come on Pansy I'm not blind I see the way you look at him when you think he isn't looking." "It's the same way I look at Draco." "I think the two of us have the same problem." "In love with blokes that are completely clueless." "But, what about Blaise he seems to really like you Gin." "It's not the same though." "I know he likes me, but when I see him I don't get the whole fireworks going off and all the other crap the way I do when I see Draco." "Maybe I can learn to love him after some time." "Gin you sound as if you were just told you had to marry him not go out on a date with him." Gin laughed out loud after Pansy's statement. "Your right I sound like I do sound like my laugh is doomed, because of one date." "Come on we need a girls night out." "Go get Granger and lets do something." Ginny looked at Pansy as if she had just said she was snogging her brother. "Um Pans you really want me to bring Hermonie to a girls night?" "Well if I didn't I wouldn't have told you too now would I?" "Oh grab a few other girls on your way." "Meet me back at my private rooms."

"Monie!" "What Gin?" "Get your pj's and whatever else you would need for a sleepover." "Gin what are you going on about" asked Harry, Ron and Hermonie? "Sorry Harry, Ronnikins no boys." "Monie when your done getting your stuff grab Lavender, Parvati and Romilda." "I'll go and get Luna, Hannah and Padma." "Wait here for me until I get back." At that Gin went to her room got some things together and headed out to get the other girls. They stopped at the entrance to gryffindor tower to get Monie and the rest. "Alright you lot follow me" Gin told them. "Gin where are we going" Parvati asked her. "You'll see soon enough." On there way there they used several passages none of the others had seen before. A few hallways and corridors later they found themselves in front of a portrait of a witch that looked eerily like Ginny. "Gin why are we standing in front of a portrait that looks remarkably like you?" asked Luna. "I asked the same thing when I first saw it" Looking up the other girls except for Gin were shocked to see Pansy Parkinson. "Well you lot going to stand there all night or are you coming inside?" Hermonie leaned over to Gin "Why is Parkinson here!" Ginny turned to Hermonie saying "it was actually her idea." "Please don't tell me there are going to be other slytherins here Gin." "OK I wont tell you." "Ginerva Weasley! You have thrown us into the snake's den!" Ginny rolled her eyes grabbed Monies hand and pulled her into the room. "Nice of the two of you to join us." "Sorry Pansy had to get Monie in." Everyone took a seat nervously looking at Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy herself. Pansy stood in the middle of the room looking at everyone. "Welcome one and all to the first ever inter house sleepover." At that the girls started whispering to each other. Lavender, Pavarti and Padma seemed to be the only ones truly excited about the idea well other then Gin and Pansy. "Inter House sleep over?" stated Hermonie. "Yes you know how Dumbledore goes on about inter house relationships." "What better way then to do it like this?" Hermonie looked at Pansy as if the girl should be locked up in Saint Mungo's. "A slytherin actually wanting to something with a gryffindor?" "Why not" Pansy asked. "I spend a lot of time with Gin." Hermonie turned to Gin to see if the other girl was lying. Apparently she wasn't at seeing the smile on the younger girls face. "How long has this been going on?" "Oh about two years now right Gin?" "Sounds right Pansy." Everyone stared at them in awe except for Luna who figured what with Gin being friends with Draco figured she would be friends with other slytherins. "Alright enough with this." "Let's get this party started!" 

Three hours later found everyone dancing around singing to the music on the Wizard's Wireless. They were listening to muggle and wizarding bands and all having a good time. Even the slytherins who were notoriously known for hating all things muggle enjoyed there music. Soon a slow song came on and everyone groaned when they realized it was Celestina Warbeck. Almost all the witches there whom had mother's that grew up in the wizarding world loved the woman. So therefore the girls detested the singer. With her cheesy songs such as You stole my Cauldron but You Can't Have my Heart and A Cauldron of Hot, Strong Love which resembled the muggle Disco Era. The first one sounded oddly like the muggle song Don't go Breaking My Heart by the squib Elton John. "Alright, alright now everyone how about a game of truth or dare" stated Lavender. Most of the girls groaned when they heard this. Knowing this was how the three girls got there info on everyone else by playing the game. Sitting down the girls formed a circle. Pansy sat on one side of Ginny while Hermonie sat on her other side. "OK since I was the one that brought up the idea I go first" said Lavender. She looked over all the girls deciding who her first victim would be. "Ginny" she said. _"Oh this can't be good." _ "Since you brought us here your up first." "Oh goody!" she said sarcasticly. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "How did you and our dear miss Parkinson become friends?" "Well he have a mutual friend, and after awhile realized we had a lot in common and started hanging out." "A mutual friend" Lavender asked. "Yes, and no I will not tell you who the mutual friend is." "Fine alright your turn to pick then." "Monie, truth or dare?" Hermonie sat there and thought for a few minutes before saying truth. "Who's the one person in the castle that you would date if you thought you had a chance too?" "No you can't pick Ron or Harry to play it safe." Hermonie sat there thinking of her answer all the while growing red and knowing if she said it the girls would take the micky out of her. "Monie if you don't answer soon you have to forfeit and do a dare" Ginny singed. "Fine!" "It's it's she stuttered trying to get the name out." "What we didn't get that" said Pansy. Glaring at the girl Hermonie bit out "Draco Malfoy!" Everyone sat in silence. To say they were shocked was an understatement. "You would date Draco Malfoy willingly after all he's done to you?" That was Hannah who asked the question. "Yes Hermonie told her." She was getting more embarrassed every second that passed. Ginny had a evil glint in her eye when she heard this tidbit of information. She leaned over to Pansy. "When it comes time for you to ask pick Monie and make sure she does a dare." At that both girls looked at each other with a knowing smirk. They went threw the rounds the most of the others picking dare to avoid answering embarrassing questions. Finally it was Pansy's turn to ask one of the girls. "So Hermonie truth or dare?" Hermonie groaned and decided on a dare this time. "Dare" Noticing how Pansy looked like the cat that ate the canary this wouldn't be good. "Alright Hermonie." "I dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy tonight." Hermonie sat there looking like a fish. Her lips moved, but there was no sound coming out. "WHAT!" "You heard me Hermonie." "No there's no way I could do that!" "He makes my life a living hell as it is, and you want me to do something that will make it worse?" "Who says it will?" Grumbling Hermonie finally caved in "Fine!" "Do you even know where he is this time of night?" Pansy stood up and headed to the portrait. Looking back to the girls she asked "are you lot coming?" They all stood and began following Pansy with Ginny at her side. "So do you think this will work Pans?" "It damn well better Gin." Ginny giggled at the other girl as they made there way to Draco's private rooms. Pansy turned to the girls as they made there way to the room "Alright the rest of you stay back." "Myself, Ginny and Hermonie will be the only ones going." "Why does Weasley get to go" asked Daphne. "Because, I said so."

The three girls made there way up to the portrait that hung in front of Draco's room. "Hello dear's said the young man guarding the entrance. "Why are there two portraits that look like Ginny and Draco in Hogwarts" asked Hermonie. "That's for another day" said Pansy. The young man smiled at them. "Is he in sir?" "Yes he is." The portrait opened instead of going in Pansy called out. "Draco can you come out here please?" Hearing Pansy's voice Draco walked over to the opening. "What is it Pansy?" "Gin what are you two doing here so late?" At that the girls reached behind them grabbed Hermonie and flung her at him. Hermonie was so surprised she squeaked noticing that she was nose to nose with Draco. Before she could chicken out she bent her head and pressed her lips to his. "Well this is a surprise." At the sound of his voice she looked up and saw him smiling down at her. "I...I...I..." Instead of letting her finish he leaned back down to kiss her again. " Well Gin I think our work her is done" Pansy said while grabbing Gin's arm and pulling her away from the two and walking back to the other girls. "Why don't we head back to my room huh?" "What about Hermonie?" asked Lavender. "Oh I think she will be to busy to come with us" was Pansy's reply.

Entering Pansy's room again the girls decided to separate into groups and chitchat. Pansy sat with Luna, Ginny, Millicent and Hannah. While Daphne sat with Lavender, Parvarti, Padma and Romidla. Pansy and Luna kept eying Ginny to see how she was doing, but Ginny had put up a mask so no one could see. "Who would have thought Draco and Hermonie" Millicent spoke breaking the little bit of tension she felt in the small group. "I know" Hannah said. "It's almost like Romeo and Juliet." "Love sprung from my only hate" the two girls sighed. At that both girls looked at one another and said "you like Shakespeare!" Laughing Hannah and Millie started there on conversation leaving Pansy, Luna and Ginny sitting there in silence.

Luna looked at Gin. "Gin are you alright?" "Sure Luna why wouldn't I be" she said smiling to her friend. Both Luna and Pansy looked at each other knowing the girl wasn't telling the truth. "Want to talk about it Gin?" "Talk about what?" "Nothing" "So how do you think the sleepover turned out?" asked Ginny changing the subject. "I think it was a success maybe we should have more" was Pansy's reply. "I agree" said Luna. "I've had a lot of fun." "I usually get left out of things like this in ravenclaw because people think I'm to odd. "Well tonight most everyone was the odd one out cept for Gin and myself." "I was nice for once not being the odd one out." Luna and Pansy started chatting with each other as Ginny sat there thinking to herself. She didn't mind though thinking that Luna would have a lot in common with Pansy. She sat there thinking about the shocked happiness that was on Draco's face when Hermonie kissed him. She couldn't deny that the witch made him happy. For his sake she hope Hermonie would agree to dating the boy.

It was getting later and Hermonie still had not come back from Draco's room. _"Wonder what they are talking about."_ thought Ginny. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was already four am. If she didn't get some sleep she would be in a bad mood on her date with Blaise tomorrow. She didn't think he would like a grouchy Ginny on there first date. So she lay down on her palate on the floor closing her eye's. Before she could go to sleep though she heard voices on the other side of the portrait. "So will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow Hermonie?" "Well I guess it would be later today" she heard Draco's laugh. "That sounds nice Draco, but are you sure you want to be seen with me?" "Uh Monie I think that most people will probally know later as it is?" "Alright then I'll see you later today Draco." After the conversation she heard the portrait swing open and decided to feign sleep. Hermonie's footsteps made there way over to Ginny. " Gin are you asleep?" "Gin" Realizing that Ginny was indeed asleep Hermonie made her way back to her own palate to get some sleep herself.

_**Author's Note 1: If some of you are wondering I have gotten most of my information from The Harry Potter Lexicon. Which is a very resourceful sight relating in all things Harry Potter. So no I did not make up the Celestina Warbeck songs listed above. **_

_**Author's Note 2:The reason I have not mentioned any girls in Gins dorm room is because there aren't any known that I have found. Like I said before I detest using marysues and that is why I have not named any roommates. **_

_**Author's Note 3: I know the whole sleep over thing has been overused, but I couldn't come up with an original way for Hermonie and Draco to get together. Plus what better way to show 'Inter House' relationships other then dating?**_

_**Author's Note 4: Next chapter will have the drama's of the Hogsmeade dates of both Ginny/Blasie and Draco/Hermonie. Will Ron and Harry make an appearance to ruin both girls dates? You will have to continue reading to find out.**_

_**Author's Note 5: As always please leave a review they make me happy. **_


	7. Chapter 7:Hogsmeade and Other Disasters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. **

_**Author's Note: Thinking is separated by italicized and quotations and flashbacks are italicized only.**_

**Change of Heart**

Chapter Seven: Hogsmeade and Other Disasters

Ten am was slowly arriving and Ginny was debating on what to wear on her date. "Pansy can you help me find something to wear today?" Pansy walked over to the two outfits Ginny had brought with her to the sleepover. One was a green silk shirt that Ginny had received from Hermonie last Christmas and a knee length black skirt. The other outfit was a burgundy top and black knit capris. "I think you should switch the bottoms with the green top and wear that Gin." "Thanks Pans." "I'm going to take a shower while no one else is up." "Alright." Gin walked into the bathroom turned on the shower and stepped in. _"I hope I don't make an idiot out of myself today." _She thought while washing her hair.Turning off the water Ginny stepped out grabbed a towel and dried off. Next she took her wand and used a drying spell on her hair so it wouldn't be wet when she met Blaise. After she dressed she looked into the mirror and wondered if she should wear make up or not. "Why not" just to do something different. Saying a spell she pointed her wand to her face that applied the make up charm. Looking back into the mirror she saw she had a light colored blush on her cheeks, along with green eyeshadow and pale pink lip gloss. Walking back into the room she saw the other girls were awake "next" she called out. "You look nice Ginny" Hermonie told her. "I'm going to head back up to the tower and get ready there" want to come with me? "I don't think so Monie I might just stay here until I have to meet my date." "Alright Gin have a good time" Hermonie said walking out to go to the Tower.

At ten till ten Ginny made her way to the front hall to meet Blaise. When she got there he was already there waiting on her. "There you are love" Blaise called out to her. "Hi" she said bashfully. "Ready to go then?" "Yes." Blaise held his arm out for her to take and they walked down to Hogsmeade after giving there names to Mr. Feltch. "Did you hear the good news Blaise" Ginny asked him. "No what is it?" "Our dear dragon has a date today." "Really!" "With whom?" "Our very own little-know-it-all." "Ha ha sure Gin, but thanks for the laugh." "No I'm serious Blaise." Ginny started telling him about the recount of last night and what all had happened. "I cant believe the two of you made her do that!" "Why cant you believe we made her do that?" "I'm starting to think that you should have been in slytherin Ginny." Ginny laughed and pushed at him. "Where to first love?" "Doesn't matter to me." "I don't have anywhere I need to go." They took there time just window shopping, talking to each other, and enjoying each others company. As they walked by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop they looked into the store and saw Draco holding Hermonie's hand. "Well I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it." said Blaise. "Let's go inside and give them a hard time" "Absolutely not Blaise Zabini!" "Oh come on Gin lets have some fun." Gin looked around to see if anyone was around and saw Harry and Ron walking close by. She grabbed Blaise's arm and drug him into the store. "I thought you didn't want to Gin." "Well I saw Ron and Harry walking towards us and decided to duck in." "Ginny!" "This is your date!" "Umm hi Monie and yes Blaise is my date." "Now I see why you didn't tell me who it was." "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Blaise "Nothing other then Ginny didn't want to tell me who she was going with because of Ron and Harry." "Ah I see." "By the way Monie I saw the two of them coming this way." "What!" "We have to hide." "Why do we have to hide" Draco and Blaise asked them. "Hello Ron and Harry!" "Oh right" they said making there way to the back of the shop in case the boys happened to look in and see them. When they saw the two boys walk by with out looking into the shop the four sighed and decided to to head over to the Three BroomSticks.

Entering the Three BroomSticks it was crowded as usual. "How about you girls get us a table and we will go get the drink's?" "Sure" they said. Ginny and Hermonie made there way around the pub looking for a table and saw one in the back that was empty. Walking over to the table they sat down and waited for the boys to come back. "How are things going with Draco Hermonie?" "There going better then I could imagine Ginny." "I would have never thought he could be so nice." "I'm glad Hermonie." "Gin how do you know Blaise?" "Ha well you know that mutual friend of Pansy's and mine?" "Yes." "Same person." "Ginny this person wouldn't be Draco would it?" "Welllll." "Ginny." "Will talk about it more when the boys come back." At that both showed up with a drink in each hand. "What was that about when the boys come back" asked Draco. "Oh there you two are." Draco and Blaise sat down hand Ginny and Hermonie a butterbeer each. "What were you to talking about?" Blaise asked them. "I was asking Ginny here how she knew you." At that Draco, Ginny and Blaise all shared a look with each other. "Well I guess we might as well tell her now." Ginny inhaled getting ready to to tell Hermonie everything almost everything. "It started back in my second year." "While you Ron and Harry were off saving snuffles." "I was pretty much left on my own for the most part." "One day I had an encounter with our amazing bouncing ferret here." At that Draco glared at her. "Hush Draco." "Anyway we ended up calling a truce with one another, and two years later here we are." "Bosom friends." "So Draco is the mutual friend you and Pansy were talking about last night." "Yes he is." "I can't believe I missed this." "I usual figure these things out!" "Don't feel bad Monie." "You were really busy that year." "Still though there was fourth year!" "Um well there was the TriWizard Tournament, and last year there was Umbridge and all that other stuff." Monie sat back stunned at what she had just heard. "So Draco why have you still made fun of us Draco?" "Well I couldn't go acting like everything had changed now could I." "What would Weasley and Potter think?" "How do I fit into all of this then?" "Draco oweled me last summer saying he had fallen in love." "Asked for my help and I agreed." "Wow!" "I can't believe all of this." After the explanations they sat in silence for a while until they heard sputtering.

Ron and Harry had been walking around Hogsmeade for most of the day and decided to stop in at the Three BroomSticks for a butterbeer. They walked in looked for a table and couldn't find one. "Hey Ron you go find a table I'll go get us some drinks." "Alright Harry." Ron made his way around the room and saw a familiar head of red hair. He walked over getting ready to ask Ginny if he and Harry could sit with her. As he made his way closer to the table he saw not only Ginny, but Hermonie, Draco and Blaise. "Ginerva Weasley!" "What is the meaning of this?" "Ron uh hi." "Don't hi Ron me!" "What are you and Monie doing with these snake's!" "Well you see Ron there uh there... uh our dates." "Dates!" "What do you mean by dates!" "Well weasel when a boy asks a girl out they usually go on a date," said Draco. At that Hermonie elbowed Draco. "Play nice she whispered." "Why should I." "He asked I told him." "Draco", she said glaring him. Meanwhile Harry had heard the commotion and walked over to where he heard the fussing. "Gin why are you here with him?" "Harry uh Blaise is my date." "He's the reason you couldn't come with me", he asked looking over at the dark skinned boy. "Yes Harry I had already had plans with Blaise." "Well why are ferret and Hermonie with you?" "Apparently there on a date together" Ron said fuming. "Monie after everything he's done to us!" "Well he really isn't that bad once you get to know him." "Besides I've kinda always liked him." "What! Ron shouted." Madam Rosemerta walked over to the group that was causing a commotion in her pub. "What's the meaning of this?" "Are you two causing trouble in my pub?" She asked Harry and Ron. "Where not the ones causing trouble" Ron blurted out. Rosemerta eyed the boys. "Well it seems everyone was alright until you two came in." "So either behave yourselves or I'll through you two out!" Ron looked crestfallen at the mention of being tossed out of The Three BroomSticks. "Sorry Madam Rosemerta we will just leave" Harry told her. At that Harry grabbed Ron's arm and drug him out of the overcrowded pub with everyone starting at them.

"I have to say that was rather embarrassing", Hermonie said a little while later after the two boys left. "Now you see what I deal with on a daily biases Monie." "I thought it was because he was being an annoying big brother but I see I was wrong." "What do you ladies want to do now" asked Blaise."I actually have some homework I need to get started on before class Monday" Ginny told him. "Alright ma luciole I'll walk you back then." "See the two of you later" they called to Draco and Hermonie. "Bye you two" they both called out. "I have to say that this has been an interesting date" Blaise said after they started heading back to the castle. Laughing Ginny said "yeah" I bet you've never had another dates brother almost have a heart attack right in front of you. "No, but he tends to do that on a daily biases if Draco irks him enough. "Blaise your as bad as Draco about picking on my brother." "Well ma luciole it's entertaining to see him go from pale to an almost magenta color." "Ha ha Blaise stop it." "Fine, fine I'll stop just for you. "Thank you." Before they realized it they had made there way back to the castles front doors. "Would you like me to walk you up to you tower love." "If you would like too." "So do you think the whole Draco and Hermonie thing will work out?" "I hope it does" was Ginny's reply. "You should have seen Draco when Hermonie kissed him last night." "If I would have thought Malfoy's would burst out into song and dance Draco would have I think." Blaise let out a loud chuckle at picturing Draco doing just that. "Ma luciole I don't think I'll be able to look at Draco the same way now after that image." Ginny smiled at him as he said this. "Well my dear I believe this is your stop." "Thank you for the lovely afternoon Blaise." "I'm not sure I would call it lovely." "Alright does interesting work for you." "Yes, I believe interesting is a better choice of words." They stood in silence in front of the portrait of the fat lady waiting on the other to speak. Before she knew it Blaise leaned down to kiss her. "Until next time Ma luciole. "Goodbye Blaise" she said softly and walked into the common room.

_**Author's Note 1: OK so the reason I had them at the quill shop is because I don't think that Hermonie would be up for Madam Puddifoots. Well at least for the first date. Plus I needed somewhere for them to go that I knew Ron and Harry wouldn't see them so soon into the chapter. **_

_**Author's Note 2: In case you have forgotten from the first few chapters ma luciole = my firefly in french(again English is my first language so sorry if I messed up any spelling)**_

_**Author's Note 3: As always reviews are welcomed they make me happy.**_


	8. Chapter 8:To Date or Not to Date

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank ginny evans and veronica21 for there lovely reviews and encouragement for wanting more.**_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter eight: To Date or not To Date that is the Question**

Ginny sat in the library catching up on the homework she had missed from the classes she skipped the other day, when she was startled by someone one plopping there satchel on the table. "Hello love." Looking up she saw it was Blaise with a huge smile on his face. "Hi yourself." "What are you working on?" "Just some homework for potions class." "It's not so bad now that Slughorn is the new professor." "Ha ha it wasn't bad when Snape was either." Ginny looked at him as if he had grown another head. "So Says the slytherin." "How about after you get done with your homework taking a walk with me?" Blaise asked. "Sounds nice I need to stretch my legs some." "Alright I'll wait on you to finish your work." About an hour later Ginny was finished and packing up for the night. "Ready then." "Yeah I just need to drop my bag off at the tower." Making there way up to gryffindor tower Blaise waited outside while Gin went to put her things away. While waiting he saw Hermonie making her way up the hallway towards the portrait. "Hello Hermonie." "Hi Blaise." "How did you enjoy your day with Draco on Saturday?" "I actually had a good time." " That's good." "Do you think you will be dating our dragon again?" "If he asks me I will" she said smiling up at him. "What about you and Gin?" "Were headed for a walk as soon as she gets done putting her things away." "Good I'm glad the two of you are getting along." Blaise saw Ginny exiting the portrait with a sneer on her face. "Uh Oh what have you done now" he asked. "What is that supposed to mean?" "You have that look on your face." "What look is that?" "The I just did something and I'm proud of it look." "So what if I do doesn't always mean I've done something." At that Hermonie and Blaise both looked at each other knowing the girl was lying. "Alright if you must know I had a run in with Harry and Ron." "How did that go then." "Lets just say I had the last words." At that Ginny grabbed Blaise's hand and took off turning to Hermonie they both told her goodbye.

The couple made there way down the steps and out to the lake for there walk. "What were you and Monie talking about while I was gone?" "I was just asking her how her date with Draco went Saturday." "What did she say?" "She said it went well, and that if he asked her out again that she would most defiantly go." " That's great!" "I'm really surprised she took the news to Draco liking her as well as she did considering the comment she made about her secret admirer." "Why what did she say?" Ginny recounted the tale of the morning Hermonie received the necklace to Blaise. Blaise was laughing so hard when Gin told him about the Crabbe comment that he was doubling over. "The sad thing is I could see that happening to Crabbe a lot if that were the case!" "Mhmm so can I" she said laughing as well. "She also asked how it was going with the two of us." "She did?" "Yes." "What was your answer then?" "I just told her we were going for a walk and said she was glad we were getting along." Stopping Blaise turned to look at her. "Something wrong?" "No just thinking." "Actually I was wondering if you wanted to make things permanent." "Permanent?" "Well OK official should I say." "You and I dating I mean." "I think I would like that Blaise." "Really!" "Ha ha yes if I didn't I wouldn't have agreed to it." At that Blaise leaned down to kiss her. "Oi get a room you two!" Looking up they saw Draco sneering at them while Hermonie was elbowing him. "Hi dragon." "Hullo my petite belette." Hearing her boyfriend speaking french Hermonie was wondering what he had just said. "What does that mean?" Draco looked at her with surprise evident on his face. "You mean to tell me there's something our little-know-it-all doesn't know?" Pouting Hermonie said "yes." "I heard Blaise calling Ginny something in French when they left the Three BroomSticks Saturday as well." "Ah there just our pet names for Ginny." "Petite Belette is little weasel and Ma Luciole is my firefly." "Well at least Blaise's pet name is original." "Oi I thought mine fit." "Of course you would." At that Draco actually pouted. "Hermonie now were going to have to listen to him whine." "I do not whine." "Sure you don't mate." "Well I see how it is then." "It's lets pick on poor Draco night." The three of them looked at him rolled there eyes and walked off. "Wait for me you lot." "We would if you would stop with the whining." Draco grumbled and fell into place beside Hermonie who was following the other couple.

"How do you feel about two of your best friends dating Draco?" "I'm happy for them." "I know Gin will keep Blaise in his place" he said while laughing. "I already had 'the talk' with him." "The talk?" "Yes the one Ron would have if it was anyone but a snake." "Ha ha that talk." "Yes." "Poor Gin most of the other boys are scared to death of Ron." "Figures it would take a slytherin to be the one who actually scared Ron." "Plus Blaise isn't one to be bossed around." "He wouldn't take to kindly having someone telling him what he could and could not do." "Epically by weasel." "Well the weasel of the male variety at least." "I'm sure with Gin she could tell him to jump off the tower and do it willingly." Hermonie smirked, and said "lets hope things don't get that bad then." "Oi I think I'm rubbing off on you already." "Whys that?" "You just smirked." "Slytherins aren't the only ones with smirking ability." "It just takes some practice for the rest of us." "So were you disappointed finding out I was your secret admirer?" "No I wasn't like I had told the girls the other night I had always had a crush on you." "What do you mean what you told the other girls?" "Oh that's right you don't know." "I wouldn't have asked if I did would I?" "Guess not." "Well Friday night Gin came into the common room told me to get things ready for a sleep over and to get Lavender, Pavarti and Romilda." "Then she said something about going to get Hannah, Luna and Padma." "We followed her to a portrait that looked eerily like her." "Well when the portrait opens non other then Pansy Parkinson was standing there." "Needless to say the rest of us were shocked." "Apparently we had the first ever 'Inter House' sleepover." "We got to playing truth or dare, and Ginny asked me if I could date anyone in the castle who would it be." "Lets just say when I said you everyone was shocked even Gin and Pansy." "Wait Pansy willingly had an 'Inter House' sleepover?" "Yes, Gin said she told her to get a bunch of girls together and bring them to her room." "Even Daphne and Millicent were there." Draco stood there in shock for awhile before he could speak. "You alright Draco." "Yeah just surprised with Pansy." "I mean I can see her inviting Gin, but willingly letting all you gryffindor's into her room?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well Pansy and Gin have become close during the past few years as well so I can see Gin." "I don't know, but Gin hadn't been in a good moon that night so maybe she was trying to cheer Gin up." "Hmm could have been." "Still strange though." "I take it, it went well as know one was killed." "It did we all got along rather well I think."

The couples made there way back inside the castle before curfew. "Well ladies would you like us to escort you back." "I think we can make it on our own from here" Hermonie told them. Bending down the boys gave there respected girls a kiss and headed off to the dungeons. "So are you and Blasie dating now?" Smiling Gin said "yes." "When you and Draco saw us kissing he had just asked me." "I'm so happy for you Gin!" "Thanks Monie, I'm happy for you as well." They reached the Fat Lady gave her the password and walked inside the common room. "Where have you two been?" Groaning both girls turned and looked at Ron and Harry. "Not that it's any of you business Ronald, but we were out with our boyfriends." "Boyfriends!" "Yes boyfriends" Hermonie said slowly as if she were talking to a two year old. "What do you mean boyfriends!" "Saturday they were only dates!" "Well today is not Saturday, and we agreed to being there girlfriends." "But, but you can't!" "I wont allow it neither will Harry!" When Ron said that Harry was looking everywhere, but at the two girls being interrogated. "Right Harry!" "Uh sure Ron." "Ronald Weasley how dare you tell Ginny and myself who we can and cannot date!" "You are not our parents!" "Well I have every right to decide who Gin dates!" "Not bloody likely!" Gin said just as mad as Hermonie. "Fine I'll write to mum about this and then see if you will be dating Zabini once she finds out!" "You do that Ronald and I'll tell her exactly whats under your mattress at home!" At that threat Ron stopped fussing. "That's what I thought!" "You know mum would box your ear's as soon as you got home!" "Fine, but I don't like it one bit!" "When those two hurt you don't come running to me and Harry saying that your sorry you didn't listen to us!" "We won't don't worry!" At that both girls stormed up to there dorms slamming the doors.

The next day at breakfast the girls sat as far away from the boys as possible. Everyone could tell there was something wrong with the small group from all the tension coming from the four. That kept everyone pretty much away for most of the day. Ginny walked out of her last class for the day and saw Blaise waiting for her. "Hello love." "Hi" "So what's wrong with you lot today?" "Two guesses and the first don't count." "Ah the ones of Potter and Weasel variety?" "Yes" she said. "What happened?" he asked while taking her hand and walking to the Great Hall. "Those prats had the audacity to tell me and Hermonie we couldn't date you two!" "It was mainly Ron, but Harry wasn't doing much to stop him and kept avoiding eye contact with us." "You two let him have it didn't you?" "Of course." "Hermonie let into Ron first then I did." "He threatened to owl mum about us dating, and I threatened to tell mum what was hiding under his mattress!" "Love remind me not to get on your bad side." "Don't worry I will" she told him. Entering the Great Hall they headed for there separate tables. "See you late love" "Bye Blasie."

"Did you find out what was wrong with the girls" Draco asked when Blaise sat down. "Yea apparently Ron tried to tell them who they could not date last night. "Figures Weasel would do something like that." "Well Gin let him know real fast that if he owled there mum that she would tell there mum what was underneath his mattress." "Ha ha I bet he didn't like that one bit." "Must not have because he didn't say much about it afterwords." "Good I'm tired of him getting in the way." "So am I." "What are you two talking about?" asked Pansy. "What had the girls knickers in a twist today." "Oh let me guess Potter and Weasel?" "Got it in one." Pansy shook her head and resumed talking to Theo.

_**Author's Note 1: Alright some of you are probably wondering why Ginny agreed to date Blaise when she's in love with Draco. Well she has to have something to do while Dramonie is happening doesn't she? Can't have her feeling sorry for herself the whole time. We see enough of that when she's mooning over Potter. So if you want to find out what other drama's are in store for our fearsome foursome stay tuned to As Hogwarts Turns for the next installment.**_

_**Author's Note 2: As this weekend is father's day I probably won't be updating again till Monday. I have a lot going on with cooking and what not, but if I find time to update before Monday I will. **_

_**Author's Note 3: Also keep those reviews coming I get excited when I see more. **_


	9. Chapter 9:Suspicions and Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **

_**Author's Note: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter 9: Suspicions and Apologies **_

Hermonie sat in Draco's room waiting for him to come back from dinner. They had planed to have a quite evening with just the two of them. Hearing the portrait open she looked up expecting to see him. Instead she saw Pansy and Theodore Nott walk in. "What are you two doing her?" she asked them. "Here to see Draco is he in," asked Pansy. "No I was waiting on him also." They sat around a little while longer waiting for Draco to return. Once again the portrait opened, and they saw it was only Blaise and Ginny. Hermonie made an annoyed sound as the two sat down. "Whats wrong Monie?" "Nothing." "Draco should have been back thirty minutes ago is all." "I can't believe this he said he would spend some time with me tonight." "Well something could have come up Monie you never know," said Ginny. "Probably, but still it's irritating having to wait when I have homework to do." Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Ginny looked at each other all thinking the same thing. _"Only Hermonie would think about homework while your boyfriend was M.I.A." _Thirty minutes later Draco finally made his way into the room to see the five sitting around. "Been waiting long?" "Oh only about an hour and a half" was Blaise's reply. "Sorry bout that got caught up with something he said." "It's alright with us, but your girlfriend might be upset." "Monie I'm sorry I had to go see professor Snape about something, and forgot that it was tonight I had to see him." "You know how he gets if he has to wait on students." "Alright I'll let you get by with it this time." "Thanks love." "So what are you lot doing here?" "We thought we would spend some time with you since it's been a few days." "Well not to be rude, but I need to make that time up with my girlfriend." "Fine we will leave you to it then Theo said standing." When he stood Pansy took that as her cue to do so as well. "Night everyone" she said walking out of the room while following Theo. Ginny looked at Blaise and then back to Draco and Hermonie. "Would you like us to leave as well Draco?" she asked him. "Yeah sorry Gin, but I promised Monie some alone time." "You understand right petite belette?" "Yeah, sure its no problem." At that Gin got up and walked out of the room with Blaise following her.

When Blaise and Ginny left Draco sat down beside Hermonie on the sofa. "So why were you really late?" "Why do you not believe I had to see Snape?" "Is that really the reason you were late?" "Yes it was I promise you Monie." "Alright, I don't know why I thought you weren't telling the truth." "What did you think I was doing?" "I don't know I guess I thought it might have had something to do with Harry and Ron." "Ah I understand now." "No me being late had nothing to do with those two." "I haven't had a run in with them since Hogsmeade which is strange." "Probably, because they have been busy hounding Ginny and myself." "Blaise said the two of you had a confrontation with them last night." "Yes we did, but we laid into them." "Well we laid into Ron, Harry pretty much stayed quite threw the whole conversation." "Really?" "I'm surprised scar head didn't didn't put up more of a fight considering he's taking a liking to Gin now." "I was surprised as well." "I don't know why Harry all of sudden picked now to notice Gin," Hermonie said. "Enough about Potter." "I didn't plan spending our time talking about him or Weasel." Leaning down he kissed Hermonie long and slow before coming up for air. "That was much better then talking wasn't it?" "Mhmm it was" reply Hermonie. She pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him again staying that way for another hour or so.

When Hermonie walked into the common room she saw Ginny sitting on one of the sofa's staring into the fire. "I would have thought you would have been spending some time with Blaise" she said sitting beside the girl. "We did, but he had some work he had to finish up so we couldn't spend a lot of time together." "How did things with Draco?" Smiling Hermonie said "good." "Oh I know that look all too well." "That's a look you get after a good snog session." Hermonie giggled "yes definitely a good snog session." "Now aren't you glad your secret admirer wasn't Crabbe?" "Ha ha most defiantly." "I don't think I could snog him with as much enthusiasm." Smiling Ginny said "I don't think it would be quite the same." "Have you ever snogged him Gin?" "What made you ask that?" "I guess with the two of you being friends I figured you might have at some point." "Sorry Monie we haven't." _"Not that I haven't thought about it myself."_ "Oh well I wouldn't have been mad if you had of." "How about Blaise how is he?" "Hmm he's defiantly the best snog I've had considering the only others I had were Colin and Micheal." Both girls sat there thinking about there boyfriends before heading up to bed themselves.

As Ginny made her way down to breakfast she heard her name called out. Turning around she saw Harry hurrying to catch up with her. "Gin wait," he said falling into step beside her. "What is it Harry?" "I'm not in the mood to be berated about who my boyfriend is again." "No I just wanted to apologize for that." "Really are you sure Ron would be happy hearing you apologize to me?" "Well I wanted to do it whether or not Ron want's me to." "Thanks Harry I appreciate that." "You better do the same to Hermonie." "Uh well you see she's always with ferret and I would rather do it when he isn't around." "Well tell her in class that you want to speak to her privately." "I don't know maybe." "No Harry you need to do it." "Not just maybe." "Alright I will I promise." "Good glad to hear that." "So want to sit with me at breakfast this morning?" "Sure that sounds nice." They walked into the Great Hall and took a seat beside some of there team mates. "I hear things are going good with you and Blaise." "Yeah, they are." "He's always a gentlemen." "That's good to hear." "Means I don't have to go and ruff him up." "Harry no offense, but I doubt you could ruff Blaise up to much." "Oi! way to knock a guys ego down Gin." "I thought yours needed a few inches knocked off the top." "Your just filled with quick wit today aren't you?" "Yup that I am." "Well as long as its you knocking me down and not your boyfriend." "Ha ha Harry."

Blaise was sitting by Draco when he saw Ginny and Potter walk into the Great Hall. "What's Potter doing with my girlfriend." "Don't know mate," Draco said. "If he's giving her a hard time, because of me I'll give him a piece of my mind later." "It doesn't seem like he is." "How can you tell." "Well for one she isn't biting his head off." "Two he isn't tucking his tail in between his legs and running." "This is true." "Could he be flirting with her?" "Oh for the love of Salazar Blaise!" "I don't think Gin would flirt with some bloke while she's dating another." "Your right she wouldn't do something like that." "She's to nice to do anything like it." "See there you go now stop annoying me with it." "What's got your boxers in a twist?" "Nothing." "Sure mate why you always jump down your friends throat." "Is it Hermonie?" "No." "Weasel King again?" "No." "Your father, professor Snape, Dumbledore, professor McGonagall? "No, no , no and no." "Then what is it?" "If I was going to tell you I would have by now." "Alright alright I get it sheesh." At that Blaise turned back to his breakfast spearing his eggs onto his fork as if they were the enemy.

"Hemonie can I speak to you after class alone," Harry asked her while they were in Care of Magical Creatures. "If its not to dictate who I can date and who I can't date." "No its not I promise." "Fine then we can meet somewhere after." Hagrid taught them about the phoenix and there healing ability the animal. Harry barely paid attention though as he was more concerned with what he was going to say to Hermonie. Finally class was over and as everyone headed back up to the castle for lunch the two strayed behind. They didn't have to worry about Ron since he still wasn't talking to Hermonie. "What did you want to speak about Harry?" "I uh I..I..I wanted to apologize about the other night." "I didn't want to say anything to the two of you, but you know how Ron can be." "Thank you Harry that means a lot to me, and I know how it is when Ron can get on one of his rants." "So are we alright now?" "Yes Harry." "That's good cause I really didn't want you and Gin mad at me all year." "Now that that's taken care of lets go get some lunch?" "Alright."

_**Author's Note: Hi again...I know there was a good bit of Dramonie in this chapter (shivers), but I wanted to show there relationship without all the others blended into the chapter. I felt it important to show that even though they are dating Hermonie still doesn't trust Draco completely. **_

_**Author's Note1: I'm thinking seriously about changing the name of this story the more I write it, but I'm not sure...so those of you still reading it what do you think?**_

_**Author's Note2: As always reviews keep me happy.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween and Other Upsets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Ten: Halloween and Other Upsets **

Halloween was finally upon them and the student's were buzzing with excitement. The three couples (even though Pansy and Theo both swear they weren't) had decided to have there on small party while everyone else was at the feast that night. When the final bell rang Pansy, Ginny and Hermonie made there way to Draco's room to do there own bit of decorating. The boys thought it better to let the girls do it, and they would be in charge of the food and drink. Walking into the room the girls pulled out the plan they had drawn up for the room. "So first we need to rearrange the furniture and then set up the decorations," Hermonie told them. After rearranging they started transfiguring the things they brought with them into the decorations. By the time the boys came in with the food they were done and ready to start there own celebration. "We've got chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, Liquorice Wands toffees, along with butter beer and firewisky," Draco said as they sat the trays down. "Firewisky, but your not old enough to drink that yet" Hermonie fussed. "I know love that's what makes it better," he told her. Hermonie looked like she was going to say more but Ginny stopped her before she could. "Come on Monie lets get the games set out" Ginny said while grabbing the girls hand, and heading over to the box where the games were. Ginny wasn't in the mood to hear Hermonie reprimanding the boys about the rules of underage drinking.

The group had been eating drinking and playing games for a few hours when Pansy said "lets play spin the bottle." Blaise, Ginny, Draco and Hermonie all looked at Pansy like she suggested they all become Death Eaters. "What were all friends here so what's the big deal?" "Sure Pansy sounds like fun" Theo said smirking at the other four. "If we have to" Draco said. They moved to the floor while Pansy grabbed an empty bottle of butter beer. Pansy spun the bottle and hoping no one noticed said a spell so that the bottle would land on Theo. "Well looks like its your lucky day Theo," Ginny said while grinning at him. After the kiss Theo spun and it landed on Ginny. Leaning over he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Oh that's nice Pansy gets tongue and all I get is a peck?" Theo grinned and said "well I don't want Blaise ripping my tongue out thanks." Blaise laughed at his friend. "I wouldn't do that unless you were Potter mate." Ginny smacked Blaise on the arm. "Be nice," she said while laughing. "Always love." Ginny leaned over spinning the bottle watching it as it slowed and landed on Draco. _"OMG OMG OMG there's no way I can do this!" "I refuse to do this absolutely positively NO!" _Ginny looked at the offending bottle then up to Draco and back to the bottle. "I think I should spin again" she said. "No there's no redoes" Pansy told her hurriedly. Ginny looked as if she would die if she had to kiss him in front of Blaise and Hermonie. _"I can't do this there's no way!" _Pansy was watching both Draco's and Ginny's reaction as if it was the most entertainment she had, had in years. "Come on we don't have all night." Draco took things into his own hands seeing as Ginny wasn't going to make a move anytime soon. Placing his hand on her cheek he leaned down and kissed her. At first he thought she would bolt until he felt her relax and then depend the kiss. Hearing someone cough they pulled apart looking slightly embarrassed, and avoided eye contact the rest of the game. "Alright I think that's enough of this game" Hermonie said after seeing her boyfriend kissing her friend. "Oh come on Hermonie it's just getting started," whined Pansy. "I agree with Hermonie I think we should find something else to do," was Blaise's reply. "Oh fine spoil the fun then."

A few hours later the couples separated each going to there own coroner of the room. Ginny could hardly look at Blaise without thinking about the kiss Draco had given her. She felt guilty, but also she couldn't help feeling elated that the kiss had happened. "Your not mad are you Blaise?" "Why should I be it was just a game?" "Well most guy's would be mad that there best mate kissed there girl even if was a game." "I know it didn't mean anything so it doesn't bother me."_ "If you only knew how I felt about your best friend Blaise you wouldn't say that."_ "So when do I get to snog you?" "You can now if you want to." "I was hoping you would say that," he said grinning at her. On the other side of the room Draco and Hermonie's conversation wasn't quite as pleasant. "I can't believe you kissed her Draco!" "Oh come on Hermonie it was just a silly game it didn't mean anything." "How can you say it didn't mean anything!" "Monie it was a game!" "Ginny is one of my best friends I don't think of her that way love." What they didn't know was that while they were having the conversation Ginny had overheard them on her way to the bathroom. Neither one saw the tears slowly falling down her face as she walked in.

Ginny made her way back to Blaise and sat down between his legs leaning into him while he placed his arms around her. "You alright love?" "Yeah I think I need to go back to the tower and get some sleep though." "Want me to walk you back?" "No that's alright no need for you to make the trip back." "I don't mind." "I know I just don't want you to have to walk all the way back down when there's no need for you too." Ginny leaned up kissing him goodbye stood and walked out of the portrait without anyone else noticing.

_**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short and I apologize for that. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I received some bad news today and just didn't feel like writing anymore. I found out my lab who's name was Draco (yes he was named after Draco Malfoy) passed away today...so again sorry for the shortness.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Also I know I made Draco sound a little uncaring about Ginny, but in his defense he was trying to placate Hermonie.**_

_**Author's Note 2: Please read and review... they make me happy. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions and Makeups

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Eleven: Decisions and Makeups **

Draco laid in his bed that night thinking about the kiss he had shared with Ginny . He had told Hermonie that it didn't mean anything, but he still couldn't keep his mind off of it. He also wondered what Ginny thought had thought about what had happened. Was she upset that they had kissed? Did she enjoy it like he had? Groaning Draco sat up and got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen's. _"Maybe a cup of tea will help."_ When he arrived he saw the person who had been the reason for his sleepless night sitting at the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her while sleeping. Ginny avoided eye contact with him and while saying no. "You alright my petite bellette?" I'm fine she said a little harshly then stood up and walked out. Draco was confused he hadn't been at the end of one of Gins hostel attacks in awhile. He couldn't help wondering what was wrong with her while sitting there drinking his tea. After finishing his tea he decided to try and go back and get some sleep before seeing Hermonie later that day.

Gin knew she shouldn't have snapped at Draco, but she couldn't help it she was hurt and lashed out at him. She should have know he wouldn't feel the same way about her as she did him. Most of the guys she liked usually didn't. They liked her as a friend but nothing more and she was getting tired of it. She should just stick with Blaise, because he at least cared for her it seemed,and she did like him, and maybe she could even come to love him like she did Draco. Thinking that she made up her mind to push her feelings aside for Draco and concentrate solely on Blaise.

Needless to say the tension between Hermonie and Ginny were high that morning while both girls sat at breakfast. "Everything alright you two?" Harry asked them. "Just peachy Harry." Hermonie said snipping. At that Harry looked at them both knowing full well that everything was not alright. He wondered what had happened to make the girls who were usually close to each other like this. He figured there were four people he could ask and they were all sitting at the slytherin table. Looking at the said four he automatically dismissed Blasie and Draco. Those two would think I was trying to break them up. Then he looked at Pansy and Theo he had never actually spoken to Theo so maybe he would be his best bet. Seeing the boy heading for the doors Harry also stood and went after him. Making his way out into the main hall he say Theo heading down the hall way that lead to the Dungeons . "Nott" Harry said calling out to him. Hearing his name being called Theo stopped and turned around. "What do you want Potter?" I was actually wanting to know if you knew why there was so much tension between Hermonie and Ginny considering your in the same group with Malfoy. "Why do you want to know?" Well there both my friends and there usually close to each other except this morning you could cut the tension with a knife." Theo looked at Harry to see if he was telling the truth or if he had another agenda for finding out. Realizing the boy was being honest he looked around to see if there was anyone around before motioning for the boy to follow him. They made there way into the empty potions room, and Theo leaned against one of the desks waiting for Harry to come in. "Last night we had our own little celebration instead of going to the feast," Theo told him. "Pansy had insisted on playing spin the bottle." "When it was Ginny's turn to spin the bottle landed on Draco." "The two had to kiss." "Hermonie wasn't to happy and neither was Blaise." "Hermonie put up more of a fuss about it then Blaise did though." "So that's what's the cause of problems?" "Malfoy had to kiss Ginny in a game?" "Yes, but apparently Draco and Hermonie have been having some spats lately, and that didn't help any." "Thanks Nott." "I just wanted to find out, because neither of the girls were telling me what was wrong." After his conversation with Theo Harry made his way back to the common room instead of going back to the Great Hall.

Blaise and Ginny were sitting by the lake working on homework and enjoying one of the few nice days left in fall. "Gin are you sure your alright?" Blasie asked her. "I'm fine Blaise why?" "Well you just seem tense is all." "I guess, because Hermonie is mad at me over the game last night." "She knows it was just a game right?" "Yes, but Hermonie isn't exactly over confidante." "Still though Draco wouldn't go threw all this to just loose her because of a kiss that happened from a game." "I know that and you know that, but Hermonie doesn't." "I think that's why they have been having so many spats lately." "I'm glad it didn't bother you as much as it has Hermonie." "Like I said I know it was a silly game, and it didn't mean anything to either participants." They went back to doing there homework. A few minutes later they saw Harry standing in front of them. "Hi Ginny, Zabini." "Hi Harry." "Potter." they said in greeting. "So I found out what's going on with you and Monie, Gin." "I imagine Draco has his work cut out for him today in making it up to her," Ginny told him. "Hmm sounds like it." "Hermonie can be uh ah whats the word I'm looking for?" "Commanding?" "Sure that works." "When he messes up." "Lately that is almost every other day." "Poor bloke I know how it is to be on the receiving end." "Harry you just sympathized with Draco!" Shrugging Harry said "well it was bound to happen at some point." "I mean Hermonie can be scarey." "She's been my best friend for six years I should know." "Why are you being so friendly all of a sudden Potter?" Harry looked at Blaise "well I wasn't happy to hear about you four dating, but I figured it would be better to accept it then to be like Ron and hate everyone for it." Blaise eyed the other boy for awhile and smirked at him. "Potter your not as stupid as I thought you were." "Uh thanks I think." "Blaise be nice!" "What that was a complement." "For a snake that was as close of a complement as I'll ever get" Harry said laughing. Ginny looked at him like he was insane. "Alright I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing."

"Bye Harry."

Draco was pacing in his room he and Hermonie had just had another argument about last night. This was becoming a nuance it seemed they were having one at least every other day. And, for some reason it was either about his appointments with professor Snape or some silly thing. He didn't know what to do about it. He was getting frustrated, and couldn't help but wonder if dating Hermonie was the right thing. Plus he still hadn't got his mind off of Ginny, and why she had been upset earlier this morning. Deciding to take a walk he made his way out onto the grounds making his way to the lake. He had been walking for a little while when he spotted Blaise and Ginny sitting under one of the big oak trees. They were snogging, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why it upset him. Pushing the thought aside he decided that it was because he was being protective, and walked by without them noticing him. Making his way back to the castle he found Hermonie sitting outside. "Hi love," he said sitting beside her. "Draco I'm sorry about arguing with you earlier I hate when we do." "It's alright love." "I just hope you know that it didn't mean anything." "I do now." "I just got jealous over a silly game when I shouldn't have." Draco kissed her and pulled her inside the castle to have some privacy.

_**Author's N**_**ote:****_ OK I said last time the next chapter would be long, but I lied and am sorry for that. It just fit to end the chapter here instead of continuing._**

_**Author's Note1: Please leave a review. **_


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story...**_

_**Author's Note 3: I would like to send out my many thanks to Ginny Evans and veronica21 for staying with my story so for, and actually making me want to write with there gracious reviews.**_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas Ideas and Surprising Invitations **

Blaise sat in the library taping his quill on the piece of parchment he had laid out before him. He had been thinking about what to write to his mother. The Christmas holidays were approaching and he wanted Ginny to come over for a few days and meet his mother. But, for the life of him he couldn't find a way to start the letter. So he sat there staring at the blank parchment as if trying to conjure the words onto it without having to write them down. Sighing he started writing and didn't look at what he had written until he was done.

_**Dear Mother,**_

I am writing to ask you if I could invite Ginerva Weasley over for a few days during the holidays. We have been seeing each other for a few months now, and I would like to introduce the two of you. I hope that you read this letter soon so, that I may ask her before we return home.

_**Your Son**_

There that was short and to, the point. He didn't know why it had been so hard to put it into writing to begin with. Sealing the letter he placed it in his bag stood, and walked out of the library heading to the owlery to mail it. On the way there he saw Draco and Hermonie walking around the castle he waved to them, but opted to get the letter mailed instead of stopping to chat. He made his way up the steps that lead to the owlery and looked for his owl. Finally seeing her, he walked over gave her a treat then sent her to her destination. He hoped that his mother would agree on letting Ginny stay, a few days. Like him, his mother didn't support Voldemort like most of the Slyltherins parents. He had also never heard her degrade the Weasley family like many of them did. He figured he would know soon enough though what his mother exactly thought of him seeing the girl.

Making his way back to the castle he decided to try and find Pansy and Theo. However, he doubted he would considering the two had finally owned up to dating each other. Which of course caused a lot of jibing from himself and Draco, when it was finally announced. They had known the two were dating and couldn't figure out why they were hiding the fact. Blaise thought Theo would be good for Pansy. He was grounded, level headed, and mild mannered compared to many of the other Slytherins he had been accustomed to. Entering the common room he spotted the two snuggling on the sofa beside the fireplace. "I'm surprised to see you two in here instead of a broom closet" he said while taking a seat on the sofa across from them. As soon as he sat down Pansy made an extremely rude gesture with her finger while Theo laughed. "Nice to see you too love." "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company Blasie?" Pansy asked him. "Oh you know just thought I would come see what you two were up to." "Let me guess Gin's studying?" "Yeah she's got a lot to do before holidays, wants to get it done so she can start studying for O.W.L.S when we get back." "Getting ahead of herself isn't she?" "Well she said she would rather do that then deal with Hermonie breathing down her back." The three laughed knowing exactly how Hermonie could be about studying. "So do you know what you're doing for the holidays Blaise?" "Well I have just gotten back from sending mother a letter asking if Ginny could come over for a few days." "I wouldn't have thought you would have considered introducing Gin to your mother this soon." "I know Pans." "Usually I wouldn't, but for some reason it seemed right."

At dinner Ginny sat thinking about what to get Blaise for Christmas. It was about like buying Draco a Christmas present. What do you buy someone who could buy whatever he wanted? Surely anything she would get him would be pitiful in comparison. Seeing Hermonie sit down beside her she smiled at the girl. "Hi Gin" she said smiling. "Hi yourself." "You seem to be in an extremely good mood Monie." "Hmm I guess I am." "What or should I say Whom has put you in such a good mood?" "Oh just a certain blonde we both know and love." "Really? What has he done to put him in such good graces with you?" "Nothing much other then just having a normal relationship for the past month without any arguments." "Well that's definitely a good thing." "Yes I was getting tired of it." "What are you getting our lovely Mr. Malfoy for Christmas?" "I have no clue Gin he has everything already." "Mhmm I seem to be having the same issue with Blaise. I can't think of a thing to get him that he wouldn't already have." "Wonder if Pansy and Theo might have an idea?" "Don't know, couldn't hurt to ask them though." "Maybe we can catch them after dinner?"

As dinner ended Gin and Hermonie walked down the dungeon hallway hoping to catch their two friends before they entered their common room. "Pansy, Theo hold on" they called out to them. Turning around the couple saw that it was their friends calling out to them. "What can we do for the two of you ladies," Theo asked them. "Well we actually were wondering if you could give us some ideas for Christmas presents for Blaise and Draco," Ginny told them. "Hmm" Pansy said thinking. "Why don't you two come to my room so we can talk?" They followed Pansy and Theo to Pansy's room entered and made themselves comfortable. "Were looking for ideas for Draco and Blaise? That's virtually impossible." "We knew that already Pans." "That's why we came to you," Gin said. "Well there is one thing I heard Draco saying he wanted that he doubted Lucius and Narcissa would get him." "Which would be," Hermonie asked exasperatedly. "It was a dragon tattoo." Hermonie looked at Pansy aghast. "A tattoo! Why on earth would he want a tattoo?" "Just because it's something different, and not many people in the wizardry world have them unless you count the dark mark. He did say he wanted the wizarding kind though not the muggle." "Ugh I don't know if I want to buy my boyfriend a tattoo though." "Well that's the only thing I can help you with on Draco's." Hermonie sat back against the couch almost defeated. "I might have to think about it if I can't come up with something else." "As far as Blaise goes he's pretty easy to buy for." "He's not as flashy as Draco for one." "This is true. However, I haven't heard of anything he's said he's wanted though." "Hermonie you at least have an idea." "Guess I'll just have to think a little longer on what to get him there's still two weeks before school is out." After chatting for a little longer Ginny and Hermonie left Pansy and Theo so they could have some time to themselves. "Are you going to get the tattoo for Draco or you going to think of something else?" Gin asked her on the way back to Gryffindor tower. "Well if I can't think of anything else to get him I guess I will go with the tattoo." "I don't think it's appropriate though." "I know, but at least you know it's something he would like. And, at least you have an idea for Draco. I've got squat to go on for Blaise." "What about making something for him?" "Monie it's a little late to do that. I would have had to started months ago." "I could help you with it. I did a little sowing for S.P.E.W remember." "Uh no offense Monie, but I'll take my chances with buying something." "Are you saying my sowing wasn't good enough?" "Umm well not really Monie I just don't think Blaise would like something like that." Ginny said hoping to avoid a fuss with the girl. She loved her, but Susie homemaker she wasn't. The girls made their way back there dorms to get ready for bed.

A few days later Blaise was sitting at breakfast when the morning mail came in, and his owl sat down in front of him carrying a letter. He was actually surprised to see his mother had replied as quickly as she had. Taking the letter from the owl he gave it some of his breakfast and shooed it away. Opening the seal he took the letter and read it.

_**Dear Son,**_

I would be delighted to meet _**Ginevra**__** over Christmas break. Please let me know if we will be expecting her.**_

_**Your Mother**_

Blaise smiled at the small note he just received. He was glad to see she had agreed to meeting Ginny he just hoped that she would be friendly when she met her. "What's got you in such a good mood" Draco asked him. "Mum agreed to let Gin come over for a few days over break." Draco raised his eyebrow at this. "I didn't know it was that serious between you two." Shrugging Blaise said "It just seems right to do." Draco didn't know what to think about the information Blaise had just given him. He was happy for his mate, but wasn't sure he was happy because he was so happy with Gin.

Blaise waited outside of Gin's last class hoping to catch her before she ran off to study. Seeing the door open he waited as the sea of students to pass him so he could get Gin alone. "Gin" he called out to her. "Hey you." "Do you have some time before you have to run off to study?" "Sure what's up?" "Well I wrote my mother a letter a few days ago." "You did" Ginny asked wondering why he was telling her this. "Mhmm I did." "So what did you write to her about?" "You actually." "Me? Why did you write her about me?" "Well it was mainly to ask if you could come over a few days during holiday." Ginny was shocked about this. It was the last thing she had been expecting him to say. "Gin?" "Oh umm I could ask mum and dad before we go back to school." "Great let me know when you do so I can owl mother back and let her know," he said smiling at her. "Sure that won't be a problem." "Well I'll let you go study some before dinner." He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked off down the hall.

Ginny was sitting in the library with her books opened, but not getting much studying done. She was thinking about what Blaise had said to her earlier after class._ "I didn't realize he was that serious already!" "Wanting me to meet his mum!" "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, but I don't w__a__nt to disappoint him." "He seemed so happy about me coming over."_ Hearing someone sit down she looked up to see Draco. "Hi stranger," she said smiling at him. "Hullo yourself, haven't seen much of you lately either." "Eh you know been busy." "What with a boyfriend, studying and everything. I've noticed." "How's your love life going?" "Better now that Hermonie and I aren't arguing as much." "Well that's good." "What about you?" She thought a few minutes before answering. "It's good." "You don't sound to convincing there." Shrugging she said "it's good, I'm just worried Blaise might be taking it to serious too soon is all." "What do you mean by that?" "Well earlier he asked me to think about coming over for a few days during break." "Yeah he mentioned something about that at breakfast this morning." "What do you think I should do?" "It's not really for me to decide Gin." Sighing she said "I know. I guess I just need to think it over for a few days before I make up my mind." "Just don't spend too much time thinking on it or it will be time to go home before you know it. So what else have you been up too?" "Not much revising for O.W.L.S and doing homework mostly." "Ugh you've been around Hermonie to long." "Ha ha she is getting on to you as well?" "Yes!" "Bloody hell she's already talking about revising for N.E.W.T.S! That's not till spring of next year!" "Well you knew she would be like that." "Yes, but sometimes it's a nightmare when all you're thinking about is snogging and she wants to study." "Aw poor Draco it will be alright." "Stop picking on me." "You will live." He grinned up at her. This had been the first friendly conversation they had had since Halloween. After that catastrophe they had only had the one conversation in the kitchens, and since then she had been spending time between Blaise and studying. "I'm glad I actually caught you, petite belette, it's been a while since we've talked." "It has I've missed our conversations," she told him. "So have I." They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before he stood up out of his chair. "I need to get going things to do people to see you know." "Alright Draco, and if I don't see you before Christmas I hope you have a good holiday." "You too love" he said turning around walking out of the library. Deciding she wasn't going to be getting any work done she packed her things up and headed back up to the common room.

Gin made her way to the common room running into Harry on the way there. "Hi Gin." "Hi Harry." "How are things?" "Tiring actually." "How so?" "Studying for N.E.W.T.S" "Hermonie been getting on you about that?" "No I just want to make sure I'm ready for anything they might tell us is on the tests is all." Harry shook his head smiling at her. "What are your plans for the holidays then likely going to the Burrow." "Hmm seems like everyone's destination as usual." "This is true." "You know your mum sending invitations out to people left and right." Gin smiled at him. "Yeah wouldn't be mum if she didn't." They stood in front of the Fat Lady and gave her the password, swinging open they walked in. Seeing Hermonie sitting in front of the fire place they made their way over. "Hi Monie." "Gin, Harry there you two are." "I was wondering where you had gotten to." "I was in the library studying." "I had detention with Snape again." Hermonie shook her head at Harry. "Will you ever learn?" "Probably not," he said grinning at her. "What happened this time?" "Spoke out of turn in class." At that she looked at him skeptically. "Fine I smarted off was more like it." "Harry you need to watch your temper with Snape." "I know he just knows which buttons to push." She turned to Gin and looked at her "are those notes helping you?" "Yeah Monie they are thanks." "You're welcome. I don't mind helping you at all. I'm glad to see you starting sooner than your brother." "Actually Monie I was wondering if I could talk to you privately?" "Sure Gin come on" she said leading her up to the girls dorms. "See you later Harry." they both called out to him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Gin." "Well Blaise talked to me about coming over for a few days during break to meet his mum." "Really!" "Yes." "I don't know Monie it just feels like everything is moving way to fast." "Well you like him don't you?" "Yeah, but we've only been dating since September though." "Isn't three months into a relationship a little fast to be introducing someone to your parents?" "Well if you keep dating you would have had to meet her sooner or later." "I know I just don't know how I feel about it honestly." "Did you tell him that?" "No. He looked so happy when he told me his mum had agreed for me to stay a few days I couldn't." "So what are you going to do then?" "I guess I will think about it a few days before owling mum and dad to see what they say. He wants an answer before we head back for break." "Personally if I were you I would." "It seems she didn't have any issues with who your family is like most people's parents in Slytherin would." "I know I was actually shocked about that." "What would you do Monie if Draco said he wanted you to meet Lucius and Narssica?" Hermonie sat there thinking for a few minutes. "Well even though with knowing how they feel about muggle borns I would probably go, because I know it would mean a lot to Draco." Gin sighed knowing that her friend would say something along those lines. "OK Hermonie thanks." "Anytime Gin," she said smiling at the other girl. "Anything else you need to talk to me about?" "No I think I'm alright now." "OK then I'll see you later." "Bye Monie."

_**Author's Note: Please Review it makes me happy!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Fights and Encounters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story...**_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fights and Encounters**

Hogsmeade was busy with students buying last minute gifts and just visiting the small village before the upcoming holidays. Ginny was still trying to figure out what to get Blaise for Christmas while she was wandering around the village. Stopping in front of one of the shops she noticed it held odd trinkets, deciding to take a chance she opened the door and walked inside. Taking her time to walk around the shop she noticed it had anything from protective amulets too letter openers that looked like miniature daggers. "Hello young lady" the elderly shop keeper said smiling at her. "Hello sir." "Is there anything I can help you with today?" "I was actually looking for something to give my boyfriend for Christmas." Taping his finger on his chin the shop keeper stood, and thought for a few minutes then walked over to a counter she hadn't noticed and pulled out a black square box. He walked back over to her sitting the box on top of the counter and lifted the lid. Ginny looked into the box and noticed a multiple variety of amulets laying inside. "These have **a repelling** spell woven in them." Ginny scrutinized them before shaking her head no. Blaise was a fairly competent wizard and she doubted that he needed help with repelling a spell. The shop keeper looked thoughtful again trying to think of something the girl would like. Thinking of something he went into the back of the shop into the store room. Coming back out, he held another square box and lifted the lid off. Lying inside was a small dagger that had a snake encircling the handle of the blade, the snake was done in onyx with a ruby eye. The blade of the dagger was silver and decorated with the Serpent Knot. For some reason Ginny knew that was what she wanted to get Blaise, but knowing her luck she would not be able to afford it. The shop keeper cleared his throat noticing the girls exciting anticipation. "I take it you have found what you're looking for?" "Yes, but I'm I afraid I would not be able to afford it," she told the man. "I'll tell you what: considering this has been in my possession for a good while, I'll give you a discount on it. How does five galleons sound?" "Five galleons it is sir,"she said smiling up at him. _"She couldn't believe her luck having just enough left over to buy the dagger." _Walking out of the store Ginny made her way back up to the castle.

Sitting in the dorm Ginny had all of the gifts she had purchased sitting around her on the bed waiting to be wrapped. Before she was able to start on them though, she heard a pecking at the window. Looking up she saw the family owl hovering outside in the cold night. She stood walked over and let Errol in only to have him zoom over to her bedside table to knock over her things. "Bloody bird." Seeing the letter attached to his leg she untied it while the bird sat warming himself. Hopefully it was the response to the letter she had written her parents. She had finally broke down and asked them about going to Blaise's. Taking the letter out, she started reading.

_**Ginny,**_

_**I do not see any reason why you cannot spend a few days with your boyfriend as long as there will be supervision at all times. However, it must be after Christmas, because everyone will be at the Burrow for once excluding Percy. So anytime after would be alright.**_

_**Love Mum**_

Well she guessed that she had answer for Blaise now and would be telling him tomorrow so he will be able to let his mother know. Tucking the letter in the bedside table she went back to the task at hand. Most witches and wizards wrapped their gifts by magic, but Ginny had always gotten a satisfaction in wrapping them by hand. Pulling Ron's gift to her she was tempted to not even give the prat his. He was still chewing her and Hermonie out at their choice of boyfriend**s**. Getting the big bulky package out of the way she went on to the next one until she was done with all of them, and had them tucked away in her trunk for safe keeping. Getting her pj's together she made her way to bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next day Ginny was sitting with Pansy in her room's waiting for Blaise to arrive. "Did you find anything to get Blaise?" Pansy asked "Yes finally at the last minute." "I had started to wonder if I was going too." A few minutes later the portrait swung opened and Blaise walked in. "Hello loves." "Hi." both girls said smiling at the boy. Walking over to Ginny he picked her up off the sofa and, sitting down he placed her on his lap. "What did you want to talk to me about love?" "Oh just that you need to let your mother know that I'll be joining you for a few days after Christmas." Seeing the smile on his face she giggled at him. "I take it your happy?" "Yes, extrem**e**ly," he told her. The three friends sat talking for most of the day before Ginny had to go study some more. "Gin I swear your turning into Hermonie," Blaise said while he walked her back to Gryffindor tower.

"You know how stressful 5th year can be." "I'm just making sure I'm prepared instead of waiting till the last minute to study." Shaking his head he tugged her to him and leaned down to kiss her. Just as his lips touched he heard a strangled cry looking up he saw a very purple faced Ron Weasley. "Get your filthy hands off my sister!" "I would, but it seems she likes my 'filthy hands' on her," Blaise said while smirking at the other red head. Ron made another strangled cry as he attempted to push Blaise against the stone wall. Seeing the fuss the Fat Lady started screeching until there was an audience watching the two males. "Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you! Take your hands off of my boyfriend before I punch you myself!" "You wouldn't dare!" "Wanna bet?" "Who was it that taught me how to fight?" Grumbling Ron let the tall dark skinned boy loose turned and stormed down the hallway slinging curses all the way. "Blaise are you alright." "Yes ma luciole." Ginny looked at his neck where Ron had, had a hold of him. Seeing the bru**i**se starting to form she sighed grabbed his hand and not caring dragged him into the Gryffindor common room. The other Gryffindors were so shocked they just sep**a**rated to let the two walk by without putting up a fuss. "Gin you do reali**z**e where you're taking me right?" Blaise asked her. "Yes, and if anyone has a problem with it they can stuff it." Smirking at her he allowed her to drag him to the sofa while watching all the other Gryffindor's reaction. They were flabbergasted which was about the best way to put it. They had never had a snake in the Lion's den before and it was a little unnerving. But, with Ginny's temper on high no one dared say anything to her about it. Gin sat him down on the sofa, while she made her way to her dorm to get something that would stop the bru**i**se from becoming sore, and take away the black and blue color that was slowly spreading across his neck. While Gin was in her room everyone stared at him like he was a caged hippogriff which he found amusing. Hearing his girlfriend storming back down he saw her holding a white tube when she got closer he noticed that it was bruise-healing paste. "Lean your head back a little so I can apply the paste," she told him. Feeling her nimble fingers run over his neck brought chills down his back and caused him to shutter slightly. At that point he was grateful that there was still a room full of students in the common room. "There we go there shouldn't be any trace in a few minutes" she said glancing at him. Looking around Gin noticed the crowed that was still staring at them. "Alright you lot nothing here to see." Noticing the glare in her eyes they made themselves scarce from the couple. "I'm so sorry about Ron, Blaise." "It's alright love. I can see where he would be like that." "Still there was no reason for him to do what he did." Standing up she sat down beside him while snuggling into his side and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

Ron stormed down the hall ready to punch the first person or thing that got in his way. "I can't believe her!" he said to himself. Without knowing where he was he stopped in front of a portrait of a young girl that looked exactly like his sister. "What the bloody hell is this!" he said looking at the portrait. "Why does Ginny have a portrait in Hogwarts?" The girl in question looked at the ob**v**iously offended young man and smiled. "Hullo there, another Weasley I see." Startled Ron started at the girl. "Yes, but who are you?" "Why do look like my sister?" "Actually love your sister looks like me since I came before she did." "That still doesn't tell me who you are." "Let's just say I'm a relative," she told him while smirking at him. Noticing the smirk he blurted out "That looks too much like Malfoy for my liking." The girl let out a long tittering laugh. Shaking her head she asked the boy "Are the Weasleys and Malfoys still at odds then?" "That would be an understatement." Sighing she shook her head sadly at the news thinking about how the girl that looked like her and the boy that resembled Ian got along so well. "Um where am I by the way?" Ron asked her. "You're at an annex off the 4th floor." "How do I get back?" "Go back the way you came, when you see the steps going down it will take you to the 3rd floor." "Uh thanks" Ron said turning around and making his way back. _"That was rather odd." "Wonder who the girl is?" "She's obviously a relative, but I've never seen a picture of her." _Seeing the steps she told him about he took them to the 3rd floor that led him just outside of the DADA classroom.

_**Author's Note: I'm debating on keeping up the idea with the portraits... wondering what everyone thinks about that idea?**_

_**Author's Note 1:Please review they make me happy...I'll make you a homemade German chocolate cake if you do :) .**_


	14. Chapter 14:Dreams and Christmas Break

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all. **_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only. **_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :). **_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dreams and Christmas Break**

_In the still of night he sat waiting on his flamed haired goddess she was late and he was starting to worry. _

"_What's keeping her she's usually on time?"_

_Pacing he felt unease seeping __through__ him after each minute passed. If she wasn't here soon he would go and search for her. Hearing a rustling in the brush he looked up startled. _

"_Ian." _

"_Adena?"_

_Rushing over he saw her hunched over steadying herself against the tree. _

"_Love what happened?" _

"_I was on my way to see you and they found out."_

_Looking her over he saw the black and blue marks starting to form over her face and arms. Gritting his teeth he vowed that they would pay for hurting her. _

"_Adena, love come here and let me take care of you."_

"_Ian, I need to get back. If I don't they will know I left but I had to come see you."_

_Hearing loud voices shouting over the moors she turned to look at him. _

"_I need to go she said in a worried whisper." _

"_Adena?" _

"_I'll try to come back to see you soon."_

_Tilting her head up she kissed him before turning around, and fleeing there once safe haven._

"_She went tha__ way!" _

_He heard someone shouting from the group. In the next second he heard the killing curse being said._

In an abandon corridor with low lit torches two solitary portraits conversed.

"Do you think they saw it?"

"It's hard to know right off love. I'll keep my ears opened though."

Kissing the girl he made his way back to his post. Making it back he was just in time to see the tassel of blonde hair walking out of the room he guarded. Before Draco was half way down the hall he turned back and stopped in front of the portrait. Looking at the young man that kept watch he studied him.

"Can I help you young Malfoy?"

Shaking his head Draco told the man "No", and went on his way.

Reaching the kitchens he tickled the pear and walked in. A house-elf came scurrying over to help him as soon as he arrived. Telling the elf he wanted some tea he went and sat at the little table. A few minutes passed and he heard the shuffling of feet on the stone floor. Thinking it was the house-elfs he didn't bother looking up. Upon hearing the stool scrapping across the floor he looked up and gasped. Realizing it was only Ginny, and not the girl from his dreams he relaxed.

"Alright, Draco?" she asked.

"No not really."

At that they continued sitting in silence.

The next morning students were running around saying there last goodbyes to their friends that were staying behind during Christmas before making their way to the platform of the train. Ginny was making her way through the crowds on the main floor hunting Blaise, they had made plans to sit together on the ride home. Seeing him waiting against the wall in a board fashion she walked over to him.

"Morning," she said while giving him a hug.

"Morning love."

Having learned early on in their relationship that Blaise was not a morning person that she knew that was all she was going to get until he was fully awake. They made their way to the village to board the train in a comfortable silence while avoiding bumping into other students. Boarding on the train they found an empty compartment claiming it for themselves. Blaise secured his trunk up on the racks above them then taking Ginny's he did the same with hers. Sitting down they both fell back to sleep before the train had even departed from the station.

Draco had been walking with Hermonie trying to find an empty compartment or at least a semi empty one. Looking in one to his left he saw Ginny and Blaise asleep, and they seemed to be the only ones occupying it.

"This one", he said to the girl at his side.

"Don't you think they want to be alone, Draco?"

"They won't mind", he told her.

Sliding the door opened gently they walked in and took a seat on the opposite bench. Draco sat looking at Ginny while Hemonie made herself comfortable beside him. He couldn't help, but notice how much she looked like the girl from that dream. He thought back to the dream and how the girl had had bruises covering her face and arms. Feeling his blood boil at imaging Ginny in the same predicament he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Draco."

"Yeah Monie?"

"Do you think you could meet me one day before Christmas in Diagon Ally?"

"I don't see why I couldn't."

"Good, because I have to take you to get you your present."

"What kind of present do you have to take me too instead of sending it by owl?"

"You will find out when I make plans to take you."

A few hours later Blaise woke from his nap. Hearing voices inside the once empty compartment he looked over and saw Draco and Hermonie sitting across from him.

"Hi", he said greeting them.

"And, sleeping beauty awakes!", Draco said mockingly to his friend.

Blaise gave Draco the finger while grinning at him.

"What are the two of you up to," he asked them.

"Oh plotting your demise," Draco told his friend.

"Could you plot his demise a little more quietly next time," Ginny said without opening her eyes.

"Aw why so grumpy little one?", Draco asked smirking.

"I don't know, it might be because people don't know how to shut up when someone's trying to sleep? Bloody ferret," Ginny said out loud.

"You wound me Red!"

"Draco I'm sure you will survive," Hermonie said while shaking her head at the two.

"Oi, Blaise help a man out!" Blaise looked at him as if he was insane.

"You want me to go against two dangerous witches in order to help your sorry arse?"

"Very smart of you Blaise," Hermonie said pleased that the other boy would indeed not be helping his friend.

"I'll remember that next time. And, he calls himself my friend," Draco grumbled.

The four friends sat talking and picking at each other the rest of the ride to Platform 9 and ¾. As the train pulled up they stood and retrieved their trunks from over head and made their way to the middle section of the caboose where the doors were located. Turning to the girls before they opened the doors they leaned in to kiss them so as not to create a scene on the platform.

"See you two later", they both said at the same time, and walked off the train to greet their parents.

Ginny and Hermonie walked off a few minutes later, and made their way over to the sea of red heads waiting on them. Turning around the girls saw their perspective boyfriends watching them and winked at them.

The ride to the Burrow was an unnaturally quite one. Ginny couldn't remember the last time all the people that were cramped in the car had been this silent before. In an attempt to banish the silence Mrs. Weasley asked the four how school had been going so far. Ginny decided to let the other three talk while she stared out the window of the moving vehicle. Making their way down the strait path of the dirt road that led to her home Ginny was relieved knowing she would be getting out of the tight space soon. When the car came to a stop the doors on both sides opened and the eager teenagers bailed out as fast as humanly possible. Running into the house Ginny was the first one to make it to her room followed closely by Hermonie.

"Thank the god's that's over with!", Hermonie said while slumping against the wall.

"I know, I half expected Ron to tell mum all about our new boyfriends," Ginny said.

"Wait I thought your mum knew about Blaise! What with you asking them to spend time with him?"

"Uh well you see I didn't really tell them who my boyfriend was."

"What? Ginny why didn't you?"

"Well I mean even if Blaise isn't like the other Slytherins he is still a Slytherin, and well I didn't know how mum and dad would take the news."

"And, yet even without you telling them who your boyfriend was they still allowed you to go?"

"Yeah, Monie please don't say anything to them."

"I won't, because that might lead to who mine is," she said to Ginny.

"Thanks Monie."

At that they sat about unpacking their trunks before they were harassed about coming down and spending time with the other family members.

The Weasley family and the additional add ones sat around the crowded table that night during dinner. Eating and conversing with each other at the normally loud velocity that usually accompany a meal at the Burrow.

"Ginny, Hermonie would the two of you come to Diagon Ally with me in the next few days," Mrs. Weasley asked them over the boisterous males sitting around the table.

"Yes ma'am", said they both.

"Thank you girls," she said while smiling at them.

"So Gin what's this about a new boyfriend I hear?", Charlie asked her from up the table.

"Uh well what have you heard?"

"Oh just that he asked you to come over during the holidays. Do we need to talk to him?", he said grinning at the other red heads.

"No! That's the last thing you need to do."

"Well Gin if this bloke is serious I think we need to," George said laughing at the horrified looked on his sister's face.

"Thanks, but Ron's done enough for all of you I think."

At that Ron had the gumption to at least look slightly guilty.

"Ronald what did you do?" his mother asked.

"I didn't do anything mum I swear."

"Ron that's a complete lie and you know it," Ginny said getting mad at her brother.

"Ron," Molly Weasley said with a pointed look.

"Well I might have threatened him a little," he said looking down at his plate.

"A little!" Ginny screeched.

"Alright I might have slung him up against a wall."

"You left marks also," Ginny said crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

The other brothers patted him on the back for keeping the boy in line.

"He was not keeping him in line!" Ginny yelled at them. "He purposefully started a fight!"

At that the others looked at their sister.

"Why did he start a fight," Fred asked.

"Because, he was kissing her." Ron said.

They looked over at Ron and smiled at him again.

"Ugh I can't believe you lot!", Ginny said standing up and storming up to her room through herself onto her bed.

A few hours later there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?", she called out.

"Gin it's mum can I come in?"

"Yeah mum."

Seeing her daughter upset made Molly sigh. Walking over to the bed she sat down, and started rubbing her daughter's hair.

"Gin you know that they are just looking out for you?"

"I know mum, but Ron started that fight on purpose, and left bruise marks on my boyfriends neck all because he kissed me!"

"Does your brother and this boy get along?"

"No not really, but he won't take the time to get to know him."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know mum. You know how Ron is if he decides he doesn't like someone he won't give them a chance."

"I know love. Maybe you need to sit them down and make them talk?"

"Ha then I would be aiding in murder mum."

Molly giggled at her daughter and said, "I'm sure it will all work out dear. You just need to give it time."

At that Molly stood up to go back downstairs to finish the dishes.

_**Author's Note: Because, I received good feedback about the portraits I decided too give a little background on them. I will add more when they characters see fit for me to do so. **_

_**Author's Note1: As always please review! **_


	15. Chapter 15:Tattoos and New Developments

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**__** and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :) .**_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Fifteen: Tattoos and New Developments**

A few days later found Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermonie in a crowded Diagon Ally along with other last minute shoppers out to find that one gift with the "wow factor." The three made their way down the main street with Mrs. Weasley stopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies hoping to find something for Ron.

"Mum, can Hermonie and I wait outside?" Ginny asked.

"Of course love." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I planned to meet a friend today if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Hermonie," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"If I don't meet you back in time to go back to the Burrow I can floo from the Leakey Cauldron." "Alright Hermonie dear just be careful."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermonie made her way to Flourish & Blotts where she told Draco to meet her. She stood outside hoping to catch him so they wouldn't make a scene in the store by being seen with one another. As she was looking over the displays they had outside that had books on sale she felt two arms circling her waist.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Draco you scared me." Hermonie said while turning around to face him.

"Well you were so engrossed over those books I didn't think you would notice if I just walked up too you."

"So where are we headed to, love?"

"You will see when we get there," she said while taking one of his hands and they walked down the alley to a part where not many people visited.

Stopping at a building that had no sign to tell someone what the shop was they walked in. Inside the shop there were racks with what looked like different pictures hanging on them, and it was brightly lit to an almost blinding quality. They heard a commotion in the back of the shop and a young looking wizard who looked like he stepped out of the "British punk scene" walked out to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to Body Canvas, how can I help you?" he asked the couple standing in front of him.

"Body Canvas?" Draco repeated

"Yes."

"Were one of the few wizarding tattoo parlors considering it's mostly a muggle thing."

Hearing that Draco got a gleam in his eye and turned to Hermonie.

"You're getting me a tattoo?" he asked her.

"Yes, I couldn't think of anything and Pansy had mentioned that you wanted one."

Turning back to the young wizard Draco told him exactly what he wanted.

"We have a few here on the wall you can choose from unless you have one already in mind that you would like."

"Oh I already have one picked out," Draco told him handing the man a picture of an almost snake looking dragon with green scales and bright blue eyes.

"Where would you like it, and how big do you want it?" the young man asked.

Draco told the wizard what he wanted to know and the young man set out sitting up the ink and gun. Before they got started the young man told Draco exactly what he would be doing in preparation to start the work of art.

"Now with wizarding tattoos the only difference is that they move. They are still applied the muggle way we just add a spell to make them move."

Looking over Draco saw the pack of needles lying on top of the counter, and gulped while watching the young man opening the packet, and pulling out what seemed to be one of the longest ones and inserting it into the gun.

"This will hurt especially considering where you want it," he said while dipping the needle into the black ink on the counter.

The buzz from the gun could be heard as it was turned on. When Draco felt the first prick of the needle against his skin he gritted his teeth and picked a place on the wall to concentrate on.

"_Bloody hell," _he thought_ "I don't see how muggle__s__ can take sitting here while someone digs into your skin with needles for hours? Hell I don't know which is worse this or having the dark mark burnt into my lower arm?"_

An hour later the outline was done and Draco let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking over at Hermonie he gave her weak smile.

"Alright love?" she asked him

"Been better," he told her pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Well if you want to stand up and stretch you can" the man told him. "I'm going to step outside for a smoke before we start on the color."

Standing up Draco stretched his back hearing it pop from sitting hunched over in the chair for so long. Turning to Hermonie again he asked "So how does it look?"

"Well right now it's just outlined in black ink so there's not much too it yet."

"By the way love, next time I say anything about a tattoo slap me." he said while laughing.

A few minutes later the man walked back inside "Ready to start back?"

"Yeah let's get this over with," Draco said while sitting back down in the uncomfortable position again.

Another hour and a half later the inking was done.

"Now for the fun part" the man said.

Moving his wand over the newly finished tattoo he muttered a spell to make the dragon come to life.

"Alright I've now popped the proverbial cherry," the man said grinning at them.

"The proverbial cherry?" Hermonie asked.

"Yeah just a little tattoo humor for our first timers," he said.

Pulling out a jar of cream he handed it to Draco. "Now make sure you put this on it at least three times a day until it stops scabbing, because if you don't it won't heal properly."

They made their way back to the front of the shop to the counter where the man stopped and added up how much time was spent on the tattoo.

"Well with the time and size of the tattoo it will cost around 20 galleons."

Hermonie pulled out the amount the man said and added a 5 galleon tip to it.

"Thank you and Happy Christmas," she told him while making her way to the door where Draco stood waiting for her.

"So do you at least like it?" Hermonie asked Draco when they were making their way back to the Leakey Cauldron.

"I do like it" as he felt the dragon move across his right shoulder blade. "Just hurts a bit is all."

"Well that's to be expected Draco."

"What with six large needles going into your skin like that."

They reached the pub and Draco let Hermonie go in first before following her so that it would look like they were not together. Making his way to the back where the floo was set up he stopped beside her and looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. Noticing there wasn't anyone around he bent down and gave her a quick kiss before she threw the powder into the fireplace to go back to the Burrow. After Hermonie left he did the same, but went to the manor.

Stepping out of the fireplace Draco brushed himself off and headed towards the stairs to go to his room hoping to get there before his father realized he was back.

"Draco?" he heard his father calling out to him.

"_Well so much for making it to my room," _he thought to himself.

"Yes, father what can I do for you?"

"Draco, come here please I need to speak with you."

Sighing he made his way into his father's study that was just at the base of the steps and opened the door.

"Yes, father you wanted to see me?"

"Draco come sit down," his father said to him.

"_This can__'t __be good." "He's far to__o__ cheerful, and that can only mean he has found some way to make someone__'s__ life miserable."_

"Draco I've had a special request from the Dark Lord that I need your help with."

"_Oh goody not only do I have to deal with a deranged father, but I also get to deal with orders from a loon who wants to rule the world. How grand."_

"What do you need my help with father?"

"We are going to be raiding the Burrow on Christmas day, and I want you to take care of that mud blood and the Weasley girl while we deal with the pests' males."

Draco was starting to panic. _"My father wants me to kill my best friend and my girlfriend! I have to get a message to professor Snape!"_

"Uh father, are you sure that is a good idea?"

"You're doubting orders from the Dark Lord!"

"No it's just that surely there's another way to get to Potter other then killing them off."

"We've thought of that boy. It seems that the Dark Lord thinks that if there isn't anyone left to help the boy he won't be willing to fight."

"_Damn it! What am I going to do!" _Draco thought again. He knew he couldn't let this happen. He hadn't joined the order just to sit back and let half of them be killed because he was panicking.

"Is there anything else father?"

"No I wanted to tell you to be ready for the call. I'm not sure what time it will happen so be ready."

"Yes sir," Draco said standing and walking slowly out of the room.

As soon as he made it out of the study he took the steps two at a time to his room so that he could get a letter to professor Snape. Reaching his room he sat down heavily on the desk chair and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**I just heard some disturbing news from my father. The Dark Lord plans to attack the Burrow on Christmas day. I am to be among the ones attending the attack. Father asked me to "take care of the **__**mud blood and **__**Ginevra**__**!" Please tell Dumbledore asap and have people standing by.**_

_**D.M**_

After writing the letter he called his owl to him and attached the letter to his leg. "Please take this to professor Snape as quickly as you can," he told the owl before he shooed it off on its way. Watching the owl fly off he could only stand there worrying about what might happen on Christmas.

_**Author's Note: Alright so I know the whole tattoo idea has been used a lot, but you never see the experience of anyone getting one. So being someone with tattoos I thought I would set up the scene for those of you who don't. Yes the process can be painful depending on the size and place of a tattoo, but it isn't always as bad as people make them out to be. I have seven so I should know. Plus it depends on the person**__**'**__**s tolerance to pain as well.**_

_**Author's Note 1: I know most of you probably already expected Draco to be a Death Eater what with the meetings with professor Snape and from reading Half Blood Prince, but I wanted to change his role to fit my plot.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I had some complaints about how I used the quotations when people were speaking, and so my beta reader is helping me work that out. Hopefully the last chapter was a little easier to understand.**_

_**Author's Note 3: As always please review...they make me happy.**_


	16. Chapter 16:Diversions and Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**__** and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :) .**_

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen: Diversions and Surprises**

Severus Snape sat at his desk at Hogwarts grading assignments that were due back to students over the holidays when he heard the tapping at his window. Walking over he let in the all too familiar black eagle owl which flew in and rested upon his tidy desk top. Retrieving the letter that was attached he unrolled it and began to read it. As soon as he was finished reading it he was running down the corridor to Dumbledore's office as fast as he could. Reaching the gargoyle he said the password quickly, and made his way in without knocking.

"Severus what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said while sitting behind his desk.

Without a word Severus thrust the note out to him so he could read it himself.

"Oh dear. I do believe we need to have and emergency meeting right away. Severus get everyone together."

"Yes Headmaster," Severus said before making his way out of the office to return to his own.

Walking over to his fireplace he flooed the Burrow first considering this had to deal with them and anyone that would be there.

"Molly" he called out hoping the woman was at home. He sat there a few minutes before he heard the scurrying of footsteps making its way to the fireplace.

"Severus?"

"We need to have an emergency meeting tonight bring everyone."

"Oh Dear, what's happening?"

"Not over the floo network Molly."

"What time?"

"5:00pm sharp." he told her cutting the connection to contact the others.

Looking at the clock Molly noticed it was already 4 and went about calling the ones that were at work to meet at the normal meeting place.

At 4:45pm all the Weasleys, and non Weasleys making resident at the Burrow for the holidays, were ready to apparate at 12 Grimwald Place.

"Alright you lot hold on tight," Mr. Weasley said to everyone.

In less than a minute they were standing in front of the old house that was headquarters for the Order. They bustled in quickly and made their way to the meeting room to see everyone else already in attendance.

"Ah good you're here," Dumbledore said smiling at them."Now if everyone would take a seat we can begin."

Everyone sat down at the table or in chairs that were seated around the room. Dumbledore looked over everyone that was sitting in the room before starting.

"It's been brought to my attention by inside help that the Death Eaters plan to attack the Burrow on Christmas day."

There was an outcry from all the Weasleys and members before Dumbledore could continue.

"What's the reason for the attack Albus," Minerva asked

"Well were not entirely sure. We just received the note saying that was the plan."

"Who sent it professor?" Hermonie asked.

"Ah that Miss. Granger I can not disclose."

"I do have a place set up that everyone will be able to stay at though." Dumbledore told them.

"Where?" Molly asked while she twisted her hands with worry.

"Again I cannot tell you."

"Bloody hell can you tell us anything?" Ginny snapped out before she could stop herself.

"Ginevra Weasley! How dare you!"

"Sorry Headmaster," Ginny said while having the gumption to look guilty.

Severus looked over at her and smirked. _"She had __definitely__ spent to__o__ much time with Draco."_ He thought to himself.

They had decided that order members would be placed at the Burrow to seem as if no one was aware of the upcoming attack. Each member would be polyjuiced as one of the Weasleys, as well as Hermonie and Harry, and placed in the Burrow on Christmas Eve while the others made their escape to their safe house. However, that was the only information that the Weasleys could get out of anyone. There was no mention of how or who sent the note or where they would be staying. Ginny couldn't help but to fret

about what she was going to tell Blaise. She new with the danger looming there was no way that her mum and dad would let her out of there site now.

"Mum what do I need to tell my boyfriend," Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley once they were back at the Burrow.

"Well dear just tell him something unexpected came up. I'm sure he would understand." she told her daughter.

Ginny made her way up to her room to write Blaise a letter before packing.

_**Dear Blaise,**_

_**I'm writing to tell you that something unexpected has come up at the last minute, and I won**__**'t**__** be able to come over after Christmas as plan**__**n**__**ed. It's not that I'm making an excuse to not come this is just really important and I won**__**'**__**t be able too. I really am sorry, and tell your mother I apologize for the inconvenience this may cause.**_

_**Love Ginny**_

Ginny made her way down to the kitchen to send the letter off with Errol. Hoping Blaise wouldn't be to upset with her for not being able to make it. After sending Errol on his way she made her way back upstairs to pack her things. Hermonie was already in the process when she walked in.

"Gin are you alright?" Hermonie asked her.

"I'm not sure Hermonie. I mean I knew my family would be a big target for our support with the Order and being friends with Harry. I just wish this was all over though." Ginny told the other girl while getting her trunk back out.

"I know Gin, we all do," Hermonie said while shrinking some of her things and placing them into her trunk.

"I wonder what I should take with me. We don't know what they plan on doing to the house and I don't want to take a chance on loosing anything important," Ginny said while taking a look around her room.

She decided to pack a few knick knacks that were important to her from her childhood along with some other things. By the time she was done she had almost her whole room packed it seemed like.

"Well at least you won't be missing anything," Hermonie said smiling at her while noticing the bareness of the once stuffed room.

"Never can be too sure," Gin told her shrugging.

The next few days went in a rush with everyone packing up what few valuable heirlooms the family didn't want ruined and storing them for safe keeping. On December 23rd the Order members that were to be posing as the Weasley family showed up to take them to their safe house before going back to the home. Under the cloak of the night sky they traveled by broom so as not to be traced by apparition or portkey. They touched down on a rolling lawn that lead up to a massive brick mansion that to the Weasleys seemed to be tipple the size of the Burrow. The large group moved quickly up to the main door where professor Lupin knocked on the large brass knocker. A few minutes later a small house-elf opened the door and let them in.

"We're here to see the lady of the house," Lupin told the cowering elf.

"Penny, get Mistress." the creature told him.

Everyone else stood in the main entrance looking around in awe at the opulence that graced them.

"Ah Remus, I see you've made it."

Hearing the new voice the group turned to look at the person who had spoke. The woman was to say the least slightly intimidating with her dark flawless complexion, regal beauty, aristocratic face and tall frame.

"Yes Aria, we did not have any problems," Lupin told her.

"I trust you didn't have any problems on your journey?" she asked.

"No we did not, which I was slightly surprised about."

Hermonie leaned over to Ginny and whispered "I wonder who she is." Ginny had been wondering the same.

The woman in question was appraising the group before her not with a disdainful expression most people of her class would especially the Malfoys, but with what looked like regret that the family was in the situation.

"Well Madam Zabini, unless you need anything else before we take our leave we must be getting back to our post," Lupin told her.

"No, I do not require anything else Remus."

Hearing that the woman was Blaise's mother Ginny's eyes bugged out slightly and she turned to look at Hermonie.

"Well I guess we got our answer on who she is," Ginny whispered to Hermonie.

Hermonie shook her head in agreement. Then saw the Order members make their way out of the front door.

Mrs. Zabini made her way past the head of the Weasleys and the boys to where Ginny was standing in the back.

"You must be Ginevra?" she asked looking her up and down.

"Yes ma'am, I am," Ginny said smiling weakly at her while the woman eyed her. Realizing that there were going to be many questions about how Madam Zabini knew who she was.

"Come I'll place you and Miss. Granger in a room near Blaise. He isn't here at the moment so he will be delighted to know you are already here."

The group followed the woman up the stairs and to the right down a long low lit hallway and came to a stop in front of a set of double doors.

"Here we are," Aria Zabini said to Hermonie and Ginny.

Walking in they were greeted by a sitting room that had a few bookshelves lining the wall along with a sofa, chairs and a fireplace. The next room was the bedroom that held a bed that was bigger than the one Draco had at Hogwarts. It also had a dresser along with an wardrobe to put their clothes. The bathroom was just as big as the bedroom with a circular tub, a shower and a set of his and hers sinks.

"I hope that the rooms are to your liking?" Aria asked the two girls who were having a little bit of trouble with speaking at the time being.

"Yes ma'am, they are wonderful," Ginny finally told her after a few minutes.

Madam Zabini smiled at the girls and made her way back out to the others to show them rooms in the other wing of the mansion.

"I had no idea we would be staying at Blaise's," Ginny said to Hermonie as they started to unpack.

"I didn't know the Zabinis were supporters to Dumbledore. I thought they were just natural in the war," Hermonie said while taking her clothes out unshrinking them and hanging them up.

"I knew Blaise wasn't like the other Slytherins, but I didn't realize how different he was from them." Ginny said while taking her toiletry to the bathroom and placing them on the counter.

A little while later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermonie called out to the person on the other side.

"Hello dears I hope you are finding everything suitable?" Mrs. Zabini asked walking into the room.

"Yes ma'am, we are, thank you," Ginny grinned up at her.

"That's good."

"I wanted to let you know that dinner while be at 7 sharp, and that Penny will help you find your way to the dining hall."

"Yes ma'am" they girls said.

"Well then I will let you get back to unpacking," she said walking out of the room and back down the hall.

_**Author's Note: So ducks behind computer... I know you all are wanting Draco and Ginny to get together. I promise before this story is over that they will, but I have my reasons for not rushing it. Because, really why go through the trouble of dating someone and then just break up with them to go with another person? It's silly I think so I like to sit here and make you wait...it's a twisted pleasure which I apologize for. **_

_**Author's Note 1: I owe several virtual homemade German chocolate cakes to those who reviewed and I thank you for it :) . Just keep them coming I like to see when my crappy ideas get peoples attention. **_


	17. Chapter 17:Midnight Stories

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**_ _**and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :) .**_

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Midnight Stories or The Weasley – Malfoy feud**_

_Adena ran as fast as she could to get away from the mob that was after her. They we're ganging up on her though as she could hear one almost right behind her. Seeing her home no more th__a__n ten paces in front of her she picked up speed._

"_Stop there girlie. We knows tha' ye been puttin__' __a spell over master Ian. And, we aim to take care o' tha' problem."_

"_I have not been putting a spell over him!" Adena shouted at the old servant whom she had seen working for Ian's family._

"_Aye tha's where ye are wrong. We's know how you Weasleys are." "Ye will do anything t__o __get rid o the Malfoys._

"_Listen here you crazy old man!" Adena shouted "If I wanted to harm Ian__, __why would I wait till now to do so? We've been friends all our lives."_

"_I dun't care about all o tha'." "Tha Malfoys have told us to do away with ye and tha's what I aim to do." At that the old man lifted his wand at her__._

"_Damn it!" she thought to herself "Of all the times to leave my wand at home."_

_She stood strait with no fear showing on her face bracing for what the man had in store. She heard him shout the curse and just before she closed her eyes she saw the deadly green light shooting out __towards__ her._

Ginny sat up in a cold sweat that made her night clothes cling to her body. It was another dream. She had been having them since that night before they left for Christmas break. For some reason, she already knew that Adena and Ian were the portraits that guarded Pansy's and Draco's rooms at Hogwarts. She also knew that Adena was related to her just by looking at her. She had the famous Weasley red hair and, well, she looked exactly like Ginny. The young man that sat at Draco's door had to be Ian. The times she had found herself standing in front of the portrait the man was always friendly and looked almost longingly at her. Knowing it would be awhile before she could go back to sleep Ginny got out of bed and decided to try and find the kitchen in the massive home she was staying at. Thinking of the home she was in she couldn't help, but to smile thinking how she thought she would be disappointing Blaise by not staying with him during break. Then low and behold the home that had been deemed their safe house was none other than that of the Zabinis. She wondered around the home for what seemed a few hours before she finally found the kitchens which looked more like another formal dinning room. As she walked further into the room a house-elf greeted her with a low bow.

"What can I get the young miss," he asked her when he saw her.

"A cup of coco would be nice," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

The house-elf made its way back over to the kitchens while she took a seat at the table waiting on the drink. In no time the elf brought her the drink and she went back to thinking about the dream.

"Ginny." Turning around she saw her mother had also found the kitchen and was making her way to join her.

"Hi mum."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Had a bad dream," was all Ginny told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her mother asked while taking the seat that was beside Ginny.

"No, not really mum."

Molly looked at her daughter and noticed the circles under her eyes, and wondered how long she had been waking up from these dreams she had been having.

"So the boy you've been dating is Blaise then?" her mum asked.

"Yes." Ginny said while avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Mum I didn't know how you and dad would react if I told you that I was dating a Slytherin."

"Oh Ginny I couldn't be happier that it is young Zabini."

Ginny looked over at her mum with a surprised expression on her face. She saw the happy look on her mother's face and couldn't fathom it.

"You know Mrs. Zabini isn't the black widow everyone claims she is. The whole time she's been doing what she has, it's been for the Order. All of the men that she has taken care of have been strong supporters of You Know Who."

Ginny sat there rethinking everything she had heard about the woman that was Blaise's mother. She had always heard that Mrs. Zabini was a gold digger and that was the reason she killed off all of her husbands. That the more husbands she had the more money she would have. But, here her mother was telling her that Mrs. Zabini was actually a sympathizer for the Order. It was just unnatural to hear of Slytherins to support anyone but Voldemort.

"So mum what would you have said if I had told it was Draco Malfoy instead?" She mainly did it, because she wanted to see her mother's reaction, but she also wanted to know the answer.

"Well dear that's not the case is it." Molly said while not being able to look her daughter in the eye.

"Mum why have the Weasleys and Malfoys always been at odds with each other? It just always seems we're supposed to hate them, but there's no real reason for it?"

Molly sat in the chair twisting her hands wondering if she should tell her daughter the reason or not. She herself had heard her ancestors speak of the Wesley-Malfoy feud when she was growing up, and thought it was horrible how it had come about. Sighing Molly knew she should tell her daughter, but they had hoped by not telling their children the real reason behind the animosity would keep their children from wanting to know. Molly finally opened her mouth to tell the tale that her daughter wanted hear.

_Well__,__ according to the tale the Weasleys and Malfoys did get along at one time. Back then the Weasleys had money and where part of the elite society which of course is how they met the Malfoys. The two __families__ became friends and spent a lot of time with each other. That's how young Ian and young Adena became well best friends. They were inseparable from each other from the age of five to the age of seventeen. However, something had changed in the elder Weasley and Malfoys relationship that caused the __families __to split. The two friends were forced to separate which neither were happy about. So they vowed to see each other in secret and that is exactly what they did. Of course secrets are eventually found out and needless to say the elder Malfoy wasn't happy finding out that his son was disobeying him. They sent out a mob one night when they knew the two would be meeting. Mr. Malfoy told the servants that worked for him that he wanted the girl killed, because he had realized that she had put a __love spell over master Ian. Knowing the servants were loyal they would do as he asked without hesitation even if it made them a killer. So the mob set out that night to take care of the problem. They found the two in a small circle of trees and advanced on them, but before they were able to reach them Adena took off. She was almost home when one of the servants caught up to her. Well__, __apparently the worker did as he was told and killed the girl on the spot. Whic__h__,__of course__, __outraged the Weasleys even more. However, they didn't retaliate by killing young Ian like one would think. Ian took care of that himself, because apparently he was so upset over Adena's murder he took his own life._

To say Ginny was shocked was an understatement she couldn't believe what her mother had just told her. _"Poor Adena and Ian"_ she thought. Ginny almost wondered if she should let Draco know about the story her mother had just told her. Considering it was kinda of how their relationship was.

"Mum what would you say if I was friends with Draco?" Ginny asked her mother with head down.

"Well I wouldn't be at all surprised if you told me that dear. They do say that history repeats itself."

"So you wouldn't be mad with me?"

Sighing Molly shook her head no. She was actually not surprised in hearing her daughter's confession about being friends with young Malfoy. As she had told her before history has a tendency to repeat itself and it chose her daughter and the only Malfoy heir it seemed. The two sat there for a few more minutes before they both made their way back to their separate rooms. Molly walked Ginny to her room before going to her own.

"Dear I know that you and Draco are friends, but please stay with Blaise it will be safer for you than to go after Draco." With that Molly took off to her own room and left Ginny to ponder over what she had just told her.

_**Author's Note: OK so there's the background to the Malfoy- Weasley feud in my opinion. I wanted to get their story out there in order to set up Draco's and Ginny's. Also I know it is taking awhile to get to Draco and Ginny as I said in my last author's note. I however, have no control over how the story is being written blame the muses on it, but I do promise it will be Draco and Ginny. Just bare with me :) .**_

_**Author's Note 1: As always please review.**_


	18. Chapter 18:An Unusal Christmas

_**Change of Heart **_

_**Chapter Eighteen: A Unusual Christmas**_

Blaise was sitting in the desk chair in Draco's room at Malfoy manor looking at his long time friend. He was trying to grasp what he had just been told by the other boy. His girlfriend and her family were in danger, because of that crazed madman who liked to think himself the new messiah of the wizarding world. Draco had owled him earlier in the day telling him the jist of the conversation that he had, had with his father a few days before. When Blaise had reached the manor though they had retreated to Draco's room where Draco had put up a silenco on his room and told Blaise everything. From Draco being a spy to what he had told him in the letter he had sent him. Blaise still couldn't believe that Draco was spying against his father much less in cahoots with the Order. At that Blaise figured he ought to let Draco in on his families secret as well.

Blaise coughed, and Draco looked over at him. "Well you know how everyone thinks mum's just a black widow right?" he asked Draco. Draco however, didn't comment on it so Blaise continued.

"Well really she isn't." "The men she's been snaring and then 'offing' have been big supporters of Voldemort right." "Mum's been working for the Order all this time." Blaise said in a rush which he didn't know why he felt suddenly nervous after what Draco had told him.

"You know Blaise, somehow I'm not exactly surprised about that." Draco told him with a smile.

"We are both against the madman." "You just got lucky and didn't have to wait to make up you're own mind before breaking away." Draco said with a small frown. "You didn't get stuck with a sadistic man for a father either." he said after a few more minutes.

"Draco why don't you come over for Christmas?" "Tell that lunatic that you had already made arrangements?"

Laughing Draco looked up at Blaise "Do you think I could honestly get by with that?" "You forget when he calls I have to go to him or pay the price." At that Draco stared out in space thinking about the upcoming raid. He knew that professor Snape had made arrangements for the Weasley family and there friends to be moved to a safe house, but still couldn't help to feel anxious about the ordeal. He new if this raid went wrong he would be suspected as a spy by Voldemort, and the price of that would be his own life. Draco was trying to calm himself knowing that anytime tomorrow he would be heading out with a bunch of henchmen hell bent on nothing but killing. Blaise looked at the pocket watch he had fastened to his breast pocket and saw that he should be heading back home.

"Mate this I hate to leave you here in this chaos, but I need to make my way back to the manor."

"It's alright Blaise." "If I get a chance I will try and let you know what happens." Draco told him standing to see his friend out to the apperation point. They both made their way in silence thinking on the upcoming day.

Blaise was home in a matter of minutes knowing how late it was he was sure his mother was already in bed so he didn't bother checking going to check in on her. However, before he could make it to his room his mother stopped him before he could get any further.

"Blaise can we speak please," she asked while taking his arm and leading them to her private rooms.

"What is it you wished to speak about mother?" he asked her as they made themselves comfortable on the sofa in the sitting room.

"We will be having quite a bit of company for the holidays." "It was a last minute notice and I wanted you to know." However, Blaise was wondering why his mother felt it important to tell him this bit of information.

"Who are we expecting?" said not knowing anything else to say to this.

"The Weasleys and the guests they had planed on having for the holidays," she said while trying hard to keep the smile from her face.

"Wait, but Ginny said she wouldn't be able to join us." Then he thought about what he and Draco had discussed and realization dawned on him. They were the safe house that had been set up for his girlfriends family! He couldn't believe how slow he was being.

"When are they arriving mother?" he asked with glee even though he knew they could loose everything they owned he was happy that he knew where she was and that she was safe.

"They arrived earlier today while you were at the Malfoys," she told him with a slight frown. "I still don't understand why you insist on being friends with that boy."

"Mother you know he's nothing like his father!" "How can you sit there and act like he is." "Besides I found out some information from Draco while I was there."

"Really is it anything that can help out the Order?" Aeria asked her son.

"Nothing I don't think the Order already knows mother." "I do know that Draco is a spy for the Order just like professor Snape." "Plus he's the one that warned the Headmaster about the raid that was planed for the Weasleys."

At hearing this Aeria Zabini had a new found respect for the young man Blaise had insisted on being friends with that she did not approve of.

"I'm glad to hear that Blaise I was so worried he would try and sway you to the other side." "What with all that non since his father has always spouted about pure blood supremacist." "Sounded to much like that German fellow Hitler for my tastes." "However, I wish to retire since we will be entertaining tomorrow," she told her son as a way of ending the conversation.

Blaise made his way to leave before turning to her once again "mother where did you place Ginevra?"

"She's four doors down from you love," as he made his way hurriedly to his room.

Blaise made his way to his wing of the manor debating on stopping to see Ginny. He knew she was probably asleep and decided to just wait till Christmas morning well er day as he noticed the time again.

Blaise woke from the sounds of what sounded like a heard of hippogriff's making there way down stairs. Evidently the Weasleys were wide awake and ready for Christmas even with the attack that was to take place on there home today. Groaning he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower. Even if it was his home he was not about to show up down stairs looking bedraggled in front of Ginny's family. Plus he knew his mother would have a fit if he wasn't immaculately clean while sitting at the dining table. After showering and dressing he made his way down still half asleep. Entering the dining room all commotion stopped, and eleven pairs of eyes turned to him. He felt uncomfortable at the stares he was receiving especially the one of loathing he was getting from Ron Weasley. Looking at how everyone else was dressed except for his mother he felt quite out of place. The Weasleys deemed it unnecessary to change from pajamas into normal clothes it seemed. He guessed that they were still trying to make Christmas as normal as possible even though they were in the company of outsiders.

"Good morning," he said good naturally to the group.

"Merry Christmas Blaise," Molly Weasley said walking up to him and bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

"Mum!" "If you don't stop there wont be anything left of him." Ginny said slightly embarrassed by her mothers actions towards her boyfriend.

"Oh hush Ginny." she told her daughter.

Blaise looked over at Ginny seeing the blush on her cheeks and smiled to let her know it was alright. Then made his way over to where she was sitting and pulled out the empty chair on her right side.

"Merry Christmas love," he said to her after sitting down.

"Merry Christmas," she said turning even redder.

After the exchange breakfast appeared on the table and everyone set about eating. The Weasleys for once used there manners they were taught, and did not start grabbing for the first thing in front of them. The last thing they wanted was for the Zabinis to think they were nothing but low class people without etiquette. When breakfast was finished they made there way into the large sitting room that held the tree. Ginny chose to sit next to Blaise while Hermonie was sitting on her other side. Once everyone was seated the presents magically appeared in front of them.

Ginny made for the first gift in her pile knowing it was the infamous Weasley sweater they got every year. Opening it she saw it made of dark green with a silver G on the front. Noticing the colors she couldn't help glancing over at her mother, and wondering exactly what she had been thinking while knitting the jumper. Putting the jumper on she reached for another one this one she saw was from Blaise. She looked over to him noticing he sat watching her without even opening his presents. Tearing the paper off she saw the small box and felt nervous at the site. _"He got me jewelry" she thought to herself. _ Opening the box she saw the necklace lying inside the velvet lining. It had to be the prettiest thing she had every seen. The chain its self was made of silver and the pendant was a that of the Celtic spiral that had small emeralds in the center of the three spirals. Leaning over to Blaise she hugged him and asked him to put it on her.

"You like it then?" he asked even though while buying it he had been hesitant about the gift.

"I love it," she told him placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

After the small exchange she went back to the rest of her gifts and noticed he finally decided to start on his. He had purposely left Ginny's gift for last wanting to wait till she was finished with her's before opening it. Seeing the look on her face as she noticed he had not opened the gift he picked it up and tore the paper off. There it was a wooden box with a Serpent Knot on the lid at which he smiled at.

"Lift the lid up," she told seeing how he was inspecting the box.

At her command he did so and saw the dagger resting inside. Pulling it out he saw the remarkable detail of the snake handle and on closer inspection notice the blade also had the Serpent Knot engraved on it.

"Its amazing love!" he told her with a huge smile on his face.

However, before everyone could finish opening there gifts there were shouts coming from the entrance hall. Rushing out they saw Order members who looked worse for wear standing in the middle of the hall.

"Oh my goodness," he heard Mrs. Weasley gasp looking over those who were injured.

She went straight to work ordering the Weasleys to help get them somewhere where she could look at their injuries. As everyone started moving around he saw professor Snape holding what looked like a badly injured Draco as best as he could with his injured arm.

"Draco!" Hermonie all, but screamed as she ran over to professor Snape to check on her boyfriend.

As everyone heard her they all stopped to stare at the girl who had just caused the scene.

"Hermonie help Severus bring him to a room," Molly said while bustling over and looking at Snape's arm. Hermonie did as she was told and headed straight to her's and Ginny's room with him. With Ginny following right behind her as fast as she could go._"Please let him be alright I can't loose him." _Ginny prayed silently to herself making her way behind the other girl to there room.


	19. Chapter19:Jealousy is never a good trait

_I wanted to apologize for not putting any disclaimers or author notes on chapter 18 I completely forgot about it._

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**__** and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :) .**_

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Jealousy is never a good trait to have**_

After being forced out of the room by not only Hermonie, but her mother as well, Ginny took to sitting across the way facing the door in case someone came out. It had been three hours since the Order members had returned from the mission and no one had emerged from the room. The only person to go inside was Madam Pomfrey who had been called from Hogwarts to help. Ginny knew it was bad if the school healer had been called in for help. She sat there waiting and watching feeling helpless while the boy she loved lied in there with his girlfriend fighting for his life. She had been staring out into space not really noticing anything, and was startled when professor Snape sat down beside her.

"Any new's yet?" he asked her knowing what her answer would be. All she did was shake her head no at him. The girl had not moved once since they had brought Draco to the room. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for her knowing she wanted to be in there and wasn't allowed.

"You know, he turned on his own father while we we're in the middle of the battle." Still nothing, it was like the girl wasn't even aware he was there speaking to her. "Ginerva, he will be alright. He's a strong boy you know this just as much as I do. Besides he wouldn't want you out here worrying yourself sick over him." Not a word was said, and he sighed standing up he made his way to the dining hall where they were holding the meeting.

Blaise was starting to worry about Ginny she still had not moved from the spot she was in, and as far as he knew had not eaten anything since breakfast that morning. Sighing he took a try of food up to his girlfriend hoping that he could at least get her to eat. She was already worrying herself sick, because of Draco and it was bothering him just a tad. He knew he shouldn't feel that way with his best mate in the shape he was in but he couldn't help it. However, he couldn't get the idea out of his head that Ginny thought of Draco as more than just a friend. Sure he had thought that before he had asked her out, but then when they started dating it seemed that she was putting all her time into the relationship and he didn't think about it anymore. That is until Halloween when he saw how she had reacted to the kiss Draco had given her during that stupid game. Then again it seemed after the incident she threw herself into the relationship whole heartily again. Now though he wasn't so sure. He had seen the look on her face when she had seen Draco, and somehow knew she felt more for the boy then she let on. Well he would be damned if he wasn't going to put up a fight for her. Surely she knew that Draco wouldn't give up Hermonie so suddenly after pining over her like he had. Before he knew it he was standing beside Ginny. He knelt placing the tray on the floor.

"Here love, you need to eat something." There was no response even though he knew she was awake with her eyes glued to the same spot the last time he had checked on her. He noticed she looked paler than normal, and it bothered him. He needed to snap her out of this trance or whatever it was she was in.

"Ginny love, come on snap out of it!" he said a little forcefully hoping to get her attention. She hadn't even blinked. Sighing he stood back up and walked away from her thinking that she just needed to know how Draco was and then she would be alright.

It had been three days since the attack on the Burrow now, and Ginny's father was starting to worry more about his daughter. His wife had come out after spending the night in the room with the Malfoy boy saying that the worst was over. But, Ginny still sat in the same spot just sitting and nothing more. He was sure Molly would have said something to her about it, but apparently she hadn't being worried about her charge. Hermonie had all, but sat up shocked in the room and hadn't bugged either. He was worried for both girls. They seemed to be taking the boys health hard. Almost as if they actually cared about him. Arthur couldn't understand it really as far as he knew both his daughter and Hermonie only held animosity for the boy. Now however, they were both acting like someone who was on the verge of losing a lover. He shivered at the thought of his daughter having any type of thoughts like that for a Malfoy. Especially after knowing what happened to the last Malfoy/Weasley couple. That hadn't turned out well at all, and they defiantly did not need a repeat performance of it. He also knew that Blaise Zabini had tried to get his daughter to move, eat or just anything really, and it had not worked either. He couldn't help thinking that Blaise was slowly losing his patience with Ginny over the way she was acting, even if the boy was his friend. While he sat thinking Molly walked into their bedroom sitting down heavily on the bed.

"How is he," Arthur asked her knowing she was working hard in making sure the boy would survive.

"He's completely in the clear now. We had to give him four blood replenishing potions because of the amount of blood he lost. I almost thought we were going to lose him Arthur. He was so weak and had almost no pulse."

"Have you told Ginny anything?" he asked her.

"No not yet, but as soon as I take a shower, and rest some I will," she said while heading to the bathroom.

A little while later she came back into the bedroom, and lied down on the bed snuggling up to her husband.

"Arthur I'm worried for my baby. She looked so helpless sitting out there waiting for any word on Draco's health. I didn't want to say anything to her till I was sure that he would make it though."

"I know love, and it was probably better if you waited before saying anything. She would have just worried more then she already has."

"Has she even moved at all from that spot?" Molly asked him.

"As far as I know she hasn't. We keep checking on her, but it's almost as if she doesn't hear a word we say."

Molly sighed knowing her little girl was in love with the young man, and couldn't help thinking about how upset both girls had been. When she had first entered the room Hermonie had already pushed Ginny out of the room, and was lying across his chest crying more then she had ever seen the girl cry in the time she had known her. To say that she had been surprised to see Hermonie crying over the boy who had done nothing, but torment her for the past six years was an understatement until she learned that they were dating. Molly couldn't help, but think that things would not end well in the whole mess with the four teenagers.

Ginny had still been sitting outside when her mum walked out of the door. She stood hoping that her mum would finally give her some type of news on how Draco was doing. Instead, though, her mother just walked down the hall into the other wing where she was sharing a room with her father. So Ginny sat back down to wait. She would wait as long as she had too. Besides it had already been three days a few more wouldn't matter. A few hours later Molly had returned from her room looking fresh and not as haggard as she had when she left. Then without realizing it, her mother sat down beside her and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I know you've been waiting on news about Draco, but I wanted to make sure before I said anything." her mother told her.

"There were a few times I wasn't sure he would make it even with Pomfrey's help. We had to give him a lot of blood replenishing potion and his pulse was almost non existing." "Now though he should be just fine with a lot of rest."

"Can I see him mum?" please she pleaded.

"Right now he needs rest love, but maybe you can see him later alright?"

"Alright mum," Ginny said feeling all the stress and worry from the past three days hit her all at once and slumped to the floor beside her mother.

Ginny woke up feeling better after the long rest she had had. Sitting up she saw her mother beside her sitting in a chair.

"Good you're awake. I thought I was going to have another patent on my hands." Molly told her while she leaned Ginny forward to fluff her pillows.

"Draco is awake and coherent now." Molly told her daughter.

Seeing the bright smile on her daughters face Molly didn't have the heart to scold her now.

"How long has he been awake mum?"

"Oh, about two days now. After you passed out you slept right threw it." she told her with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry mum I was just worried about him. I don't think I would have been able to sleep anyway until I knew for sure how he was." Ginny said while messing with the edge of the soft comforter.

"Can I see him?" she asked looking up this time.

"Well that all depends on Hermonie dear. She hardly lets us in to check up on him insisting she can do it herself."

Ginny frowned hearing this. Surely Hermonie would let her in to see Draco. She wouldn't keep her from seeing him would she?

"I want to see him mum, and I don't care if Hermonie gets mad. She can't keep people from him."

"Alright dear if you feel up too it I'll walk you to the room."

Ginny had the covers kicked off in no time, and her legs slung over the side of the bed before Molly was standing.

"Ha ha, I take it you're going to see him even if you're not up to it?"

Ginny just grinned at her mother as she stood up from the bed and made her way to the door. She waited for her before opening the door and walking out into the hallway. Taking her hand Molly led her down to the room and knocked on the door. Hermonie answered the door and seeing Molly almost shut it again, but Molly stopped her.

"Ginny wants to see Draco," she told the girl sternly.

"Sorry Gin, but he's resting right now." Hermonie told her.

"I am not resting Hermonie," Draco said from the other side of the room. "I wish you would stop being a mother hen. If someone wants to see me, let them."

Ginny could tell Draco was irritated with Hermonie, and didn't feel a bit sorry for her. So she pushed the door opened to Hermonie's surprise and walked in.

"Hermonie could you give us some time alone?" Draco asked her politely even though you could hear in his voice it was actually a demand.

"But, you need your rest Draco! You shouldn't have people in and out bothering right now."

"Hermonie now!" he told her with more force.

At the sound of his voice Hermonie scurried out of the room closing the door behind her.

**A/n: As always please review they make extremely happy you should see me I start dancing and singing, and OK well maybe not but I do get very happy :D.**


	20. Chapter 20:Change of Heart

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :) .**_

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty:Change of Heart**_

Draco watched as Ginny came in and sat down beside him in the chair that Hermonie had placed by the bed. He noticed how pale she was looking and the circles under her eyes. It was several minutes before either one said anything. They had fallen back into the comfortable silence they use to share before everything became so hectic.

"You look like something the cat dragged in," he said smiling at her.

"Well that's what happens when you're worried about some git who tried to get himself killed." she said smiling at him as well.

They lapsed into silence again for a few minutes just enjoying each others company. Ginny pondered on telling Draco the story her mother had told her the other night, and thought she would wait till he was better.

"So how are things going with you and Blaise?" he asked all of a sudden wondering why he felt the need to ask her.

"They're alright, I guess." She didn't elaborate, because she actually didn't know how they were at this point what with her becoming a zombie over the past few days.

"That sounds promising," he told her.

"I know, it's just that with everything happening I haven't really spent much time with him," she said while playing with comforter.

Draco watched her, noticing how she seemed to want to avoid any conversation dealing with Blaise. He thought it was odd, since the last time he had seen them together things seemed to be going well.

"What else has been going on while I've been away playing James Bond?" Ginny laughed hearing him using the name of the famous muggle spy.

"Not much really. Ron throwing fits about having to stay here in the home of a Slytherin, even after finding out the Zabinis support the Order."

"Ron will never change his views on Slytherin even if they are on the right side." he said with gritted teeth.

"I see Hermonie has been smothering you," Ginny said changing the subject knowing it still bothered Draco after all these years that Ron would only ever hold contempt for him.

"You have no idea love. Is she like this with your brother and Potter?"

"No, she usually just fusses at them for being stupid enough to get themselves hurt."

"That makes me feel better." he said rolling his eyes.

Ginny laughed, and said "She loves you Draco, of course she's going to worry."

At hearing Ginny tell him that Hermonie loved him Draco closed off some. He had been rethinking the whole idea of Hermonie since he had started having those dreams. The girl that looked so much like Ginny along with his carbon copy having to hide their love for one another. It would be the same for them if they were dating. Shaking his head Draco sat up straighter trying to get the thoughts of him and Ginny dating out of his head. They had been sitting in silence again both off in there on world when he reached over and took Ginny's hand in his. At feeling him take her hand Ginny looked up at him. She couldn't help the small shiver that ran over her at the simple friendly touch. They were both staring at each other when Hermonie walked into the room with a tray of food for Draco.

"Alright I think an hour is long enough for visiting Ginny can come back tomorrow," she said noticing their hands intertwined. Ginny stood up and left the room without a word to leave Hermonie to fuss over him. When she was out of the room she slouched against the wall from the emotions she had seen running threw his eyes before Hermonie had come in.

Hermonie sat the tray on Draco's lap and started cutting his food for him when Draco finally realized she was in the room. He didn't know what had just transpired between himself and Ginny but he wanted it to happen again. Holding Hermonie's hand didn't even compare to the way it felt when he held Ginny's. He groaned mentally to himself knowing that he was going to get himself into hot water over this. He didn't snap out of his thoughts again until he saw the fork coming towards his mouth.

"Monie, I can feed myself. I'm just healing from an attack not paralyzed." he told her with bite in his voice. He saw that the comment he made upset her. "Look love I know you're just taking care of me, and I appreciate it but I can feed myself." he said hoping to placate her.

"I know Draco I just want to make sure you're comfortable, and don't strain yourself." she said while twisting her hands.

"Love I know, but I doubt I will strain myself just from eating."

Hermonie finally turned the cutlery over to him so he could feed himself and sat watching him. After a few moments of silence Hermonie began speaking again, and Draco couldn't help, but wish it was Ginny sitting in here with him instead of his girlfriend. Ginny didn't have the need for constant chatter like Hermonie, and she always knew when he didn't feel like talking. Needless to say Draco hadn't heard a thing Hermonie had been saying so when she asked him a question he didn't respond.

"Draco?" she said sounding slightly miffed.

Realizing she was calling his name he pushed his thoughts aside to pay attention to her.

"Sorry Monie, what did you say?" he knew by the look on her face he was in for it now.

"I asked you what you and Ginny talked about while I was gone." she said with a huff.

He almost told her it wasn't any of her business, but thought better on it.

"Not much really just asking her how things were going with her and Blaise, and what all I had missed." he told her wondering why she thought it important to find out what their conversation had been about.

"Oh well the two of you looked awful cozy when I came in," she said.

"Monie, I knew she had been worried, and I was just letting her know I was alright by holding her hand." "_Dear God's if he had known Hermonie would be the jealo__us type before he started dating her he doubted he would have tried for the relationship he couldn't stand jealous girls." "At least with Ginny she knew just, because he talked to another girl it didn't mean anything." _The more he kept thinking about Ginny the more he was starting to believe he had made the wrong decision from the start. _"Wonder what it would have been like to have been with Ginny this whole time instead of with Hermonie?" "I could have been kissing her like I did at Halloween is what." _Draco sighed, and decided that he was tired of hearing Hermonie's bickering and fiend sleep. After awhile he heard the door open then close as Hermonie left the room. He knew it was wrong to do that to her, but he was getting annoyed at her bickering. It seemed she tried to pull him away from his friendship with Ginny any time she could. Well he didn't want to lose that friendship, but at the same time he felt that he wanted more from Ginny then just friendship as well. At this point he was so confused that he didn't know what to think anymore. Here he was dating the girl he thought he loved, and realizing that he wished it was his best female friend. Draco leaned his head back so hard that he banged his head on the headboard and winced. He knew he needed to get his thoughts sorted before he could do anything. Plus there was the slight problem of Blaise and Hermonie that would stop anything from happening. If he knew his best mate which he did Blaise wouldn't give Ginny up without a fight. Well he would be damned if he let something like his best friend keep him from what he wanted, and he had realized he wanted, no, needed Ginerva Molly Weasley. With his mind set he started planning on a way to win her over from Blaise.

A/N: OK so I know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry for that, but that's where I felt I needed to end it. Chapter 21 will be longer I promise. Also I meant for the chapter title to be the same as the story which I want to thank my wonderful beta for coming up with. I think with Draco's true feelings for Ginny coming out in this story it was apportionment

A/N:1 Please review thanks so much :) .


	21. Chapter21:James Bond

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :) .**_

_I would like to give my many thanks to ginny evans and veronica21 who has stuck by my little story from almost the beginning. I would also like to thank veronica21 for wanting to know what happened at the Burrow. I had not planned on writing a chapter for that, but she made me change my mind and write one. So this chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks again girls :)._

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty one: James Bond and what exactly did happened at the Burrow?**_

Ginny had gone back to see Draco the next morning and could tell something was wrong when Hermonie opened the door for her.

"What do you want Ginny?" she said snipping at her.

"Um I wanted to see Draco," she told her while looking at the floor. Hermonie huffed opened the door, and let Ginny in then left.

"What's wrong with Hermonie?" she asked Draco as she made her way to sit down in the chair beside his bed.

"We had an argument yesterday." He said not elaborating further.

"She had an argument with the you while your recovering?" Ginny couldn't understand Hermonie sometimes.

"Other then that how are you feeling," she asked putting on a smile.

"Still sore but not as bad as it was," he told her while taking her hand in his.

Noticing this she forced herself not to blush._ "Ginny you know he's just holding your hand as friend and that's all."_

"I'm glad your starting to feel better," she told him squeezing his hand.

"Draco?" Ginny said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes love?" he said.

"What happened at the Burrow?"

"What makes you think I was at the Burrow Gin."

"Draco I'm not stupid!" "Why else would the Auror's have you with them when they came here?"

Draco sighed knowing he should tell her, but wasn't sure he was allowed to. Dumbledore had told him not to tell anyone about his part unless they were official Order members. The reason he had told Blaise was because he had, had some inkling that he and his mother were somehow involved with them.

"Gin I cant say anything to you love."

"Draco Malfoy!" "If you don't tell me this instant I'll give you a bat bogey hex."

"Gin I'm honest I really cant tell you." "The only way I would be able to say anything is if I was allowed too."

Gin harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest then proceeded to ignore him.

"Gin don't be like that please." Draco begged her and she still ignored him.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I will hold you responsible for anything that is said to the Dream Team."

Hearing that Ginny uncrossed her arms and smiled at him.

"_God's she has me whipped and doesn't even know it."_ Draco thought to himself.

Sighing Draco rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. As he did Ginny noticed the angry looking black mark on his left fore arm. Draco could see disappointment already seeping through her eyes before he even got around to explaining.

"Now before you go jumping to conclusions I need to start at the begin." he told her seeing she was about to say something.

She nodded her head telling him to go on.

"At the end of last year professor Snape called me into his office to have a chat." "Well the chat happened to be about if I was going to join the Dark Lord or not."

_Draco walked into professor Snape's office at lunch as he had been intrusted to do. He noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore was also present._

"_Professor, Headmaster," he said greeting them._

"_Draco good you're here," professor Snape said nodding to him, and indicating for him to sit beside Dumbledore. _

_Draco sat down and waited for one of them to say something, and it didn't take professor Snape long to start. _

"_Draco I am aware that you are supposed to be receiving the dark mark this summer." _

"_Yes, sir." Draco told him wondering where this was leading too. _

"_Have you ever thought about taking another wrought?" _

"_Well sir, I never have wanted to be a death eater like my father." "But, I don't know of a way to get out of it." he told him honestly. _

"_What would you say to spy work Draco?" Dumbledore spoke before Snape had a chance too._

"_Spy work sir?" _

"_Yes we need more spy's Severus is being ran ragged as it is considering he is our only spy at the moment." Dumbledore told him._

_Draco wasn't surprised in the least that his head of house was a spy for Dumbledore. He had come to the conclusion that he had been one early on, but had not revealed it to anyone. _

"_If you become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix you would not be charged for any crimes you would have to commit while as a death eater." "You would also be under our protection." Snape said to him while sitting down behind his desk. _

_Draco thought about what he had said he knew it would be hard work. For one he could not be found out by Voldemort or his father. If he was found out that would mean automatic death on his part. He also thought about Ginny. He knew she would want him to do the right thing. So without really taking time to actually consider the consequences to being a spy Draco made up his mind. _

"_When do I start?" he asked them before he could change his mind. _

"_Mr. Malfoy don't you think you should take some time to think things over before jumping in head first?" Dumbledore asked him. _

"_Sir, as I said before I do not wish to follow in my father's footsteps." "Therefore I will take the opportunity to become a spy for you." _

"_Very well Mr. Malfoy if this is what you truly want." "You will start spying as soon as you receive the mark." "With Severus being part of the inner circle I will know most of Voldemort's plans, but what I want you to do is keep your eyes and ears opened for anything that might happen at home or in the lower circles that you think we should know about." _

"_That will not be a problem Headmaster." he told the old man. _

"_A few days after you are instantiated into the death eater ranks we will do the same to you with the Order." Dumbledore said. _

"_Is there anything else sir's?" Draco asked wanting to leave the room to think about what he had just gotten himself into._

"_Yes actually," Dumbledore said " You can not tell anyone other then official Order members that you work for us." "Also it is of the utmost importance that you only share information with those only in the Order." _

_Draco nodded his head acknowledging that he understood what the man was telling him. _

"_Well Mr. Malfoy unless there is anything else you need to know you are free to go," Dumbledore told him while they both stood up. _

_Draco left Snape's office and knew that he had just changed the course of the Malfoys for the better. _

"So you are a spy just like professor Snape then?" Ginny asked after he related his story to her.

"Yes, I chose to be a spy over being like my father, and bowing to someone who is insane by thinking he rules the world.

"Then that means you were the one that gave the information on the attack to the Burrow?"

"That was me yes."

"Father told me about the attack the day I came back from Diagon Ally with Hermonie." "He told me he wanted me to be the one to 'take care of the mud-blood, and the Weasley girl'." "God's Gin I thought I was going to blow my cover when he told me that!" "I was so worried I almost panicked."

"Draco thank you." Ginny said leaning into hug him.

"Thank you for what?" he asked her not sure why she was thanking him.

"You saved us you big idiot." "If it hadn't been for you alerting professor Snape we would probably all be dead now."

"Gin did you honestly think I was going to sit by and let you get hurt?" he asked her.

"No I know you wouldn't have I just wanted to thank you though."

"_Ginny couldn't help, but notice he said her not her and Hermonie." _

"Well now that I know all of that will you tell me what happened at the Burrow Draco?"

"I might as well since I've told you this much already." he said.

"We we're called to report to Voldemort around six am Christmas morning." "When we arrived he told my father and I to take about twelve men and apparate to the Burrow." "He didn't want anyone alive other then Potter." Draco stopped thinking back to the day he was summoned to go and kill his best friend. "We apparated just outside the magic barrier, and made our way up to the house." "When father blew opened the door there wasn't anyone in the kitchen so we made our way further into the home." "As we did I was busy looking for anyone I might know." "Turning the corner making my way into the living room I saw Tonks crouched down behind the sofa and held my hand up to let her know it was me." "She nodded in understanding and I pointed into the kitchen where the rest of the Death Eaters were coming in." "I heard footsteps coming up behind me and realized it was Moody." "The fight had started, and all hell was breaking loose while I was trying to block myself from view and through curses at the Death Eaters and my own father. "Unfortunately father noticed I was missing from the group and found me about to through another curse at the wrong side." "He got a few hits in before I gained control, and had him in a full body bind." "Now the bastard along with the other Death Eaters that weren't killed is sitting in Azkaban."

To say that Ginny was shocked about hearing Draco's recount of what happened at the Burrow would have been an understatement.

"I can't believe your on father attacked you!" she said outraged.

"Gin what do you expect when I'm caught fighting the wrong side?"

"But, still though that's just." she didn't know what it was other then just plan wrong.

"It's alright love he will be spending a life sentence in Azkaban now, because of leading the attack on you and your family."

"Won't Voldemort try, and break him out though?" she asked.

"I doubt it." "This isn't the first time my father has messed up." "Voldemort doesn't allow room for followers who mess up continuously."

"Do you think that he knows you were spying against him?" she asked worrying about what would happen if Draco was found out to be a spy.

"I'm sure he does now with me not returning after the failure of the mission."

"What will happen now then?" she asked him.

"Not sure depends on what Dumbledore says." Remember Gin not a word of this to anyone.

"I know Draco."

They sat in silence the rest of the time thinking about the things they had discussed.

A/N: In case you were wondering the reason Draco knew who was who as far as the Auror's that were poly-jucied he was told who would be each person. Just thought I would clear that up for everyone.

...Please Review...


	22. Chapter 22:Breaking up is hard to do

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :)**_

_To ginny evans and anyone else that got a little lost about dreams...yes Draco and Ginny are having the same dreams as each other. _

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Breaking up is hard to do**_

Ginny was walking out of Draco's room when she ran into Blaise.

"Oh Blaise are you alright?" she asked him steadying herself.

"I'm fine," he said coolly to her and started off to his room.

"Blaise stop I can tell something is wrong what is it?"

"You really want to know what's wrong with me Ginny," he asked her in a tight voice.

"Yes, Blaise I do." she said getting worried.

"Alright then." "The whole time you've been here I've seen you a handful of times, because you've been to busy worrying over Draco Malfoy!" "You stayed in the same spot for three days without moving or eating, and as soon as you hear he's alright you pass out."

"Blaise you know Draco is my best friend." she said getting upset that her boyfriend couldn't understand why she was worried.

"Best friend?" "Gin I'm not stupid, and Hermonie deafinalty isn't we see the way you look at him." "Why do you think Draco and Hermonie have been arguing these past few days?"

Ginny felt tears in the corners of her eyes and refused to let them fall while standing there in front of Blaise while he was berating her for being worried over her friend.

"Blaise I don't know why you're so upset over this." she said trying to reign in her temper.

"You don't know why I'm upset!" "I'm upset because the girl I'm dating hasn't really been to interested in me while we've been dating!" "Instead she's been busy being in love with my best mate!"

At that Ginny took off to the room she had been staying in since Draco had taken over her original room. She ran as fast as she could to get away from Blaise knowing everything he said was true, and knowing that even though it was true nothing would ever come out of her feelings for Draco.

Blaise was still standing outside of the room Draco was staying in when he heard the door open. Turning his head he saw Draco leaning in the door way with a look he usual only reserved for Harry Potter.

"What do you want Draco?" he asked not in the mood to speak to anyone at the moment.

It was awhile before Draco said anything taking his time to size up his 'best mate'.

"Oh nothing Blaise just couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Ginny," he said his voice filled with malice.

"Look Draco no offense, but this really isn't any of your business," Blaise said with just as much venom in his voice.

"See that's where I disagree with you mate." he said barely saying mate with out spitting it out.

"I think I told you when you first started dating that you better not hurt her."

"You have got to be kidding me!" "I wasn't the one that hurt her I just told her the blasted truth!" "All she's done since Halloween is pine over your arse maybe before then who knows, and I was stupid enough to think I had a chance with her!"

Draco walked over to Blaise placing his hand around his throat and putting just enough pressure to get his point across.

"If you knew she had feelings for someone else why take the time to ask her out?" Draco said biting off each word as he said them.

"I thought that she would realize there was more to life then just Draco fucking Malfoy!" Blaise said just as angerly.

"Tell me Draco since you're with someone else yourself why do you care so much?" Blaise said staring him down knowing full well that Draco wouldn't give him an answer.

"Because she's my best friend." Draco told him.

"Are you sure that's the real reason Draco?" "If you ask me it seems you care a lot more for her then you're letting on." Blaise said smirking at him.

Draco loosened his grip around Blaise and blocked off any emotion from his 'friend'. He would be damned if he would let Blaise know exactly how that sentence effected him. He knew without a doubt himself he had feelings for Ginny that were more then friendly, and having Blaise say it out loud was more then he was ready to hear.

Blaise smirked at his friend knowing what he said was true. That he did have feelings for Ginny, and did not want to admit it. He let out the breath he was holding after Draco had let go of him and decided to push the issue further.

"Does Hermonie know how you feel about Ginny?" Blaise asked him.

"No." Draco said in an almost defeated voice. "I don't plan on telling her either." he finished.

"Your unbelievable you know that?" Blaise said shaking his head at the other boy. "Don't you think you owe it to you're girlfriend to tell her that you have feelings for someone else?"

"Look Blaise even if I do have feelings for Ginny nothing will come of it." Draco said sighing.

"How do you know?" "You heard our 'conversation' you know she has feelings for you as well." he told him.

Draco shook his head and walked back into the room shutting the door in his friends face. Blaise couldn't believe Draco he was practically stringing both girls around by having these confusing feelings and didn't plan on doing anything about it. Blaise made his way to his room deciding it was time to break things off with Ginevra. First, though he needed to cool off from his encounter with her and Draco before doing anything rash.

Ginny had made it to her room, and couldn't do anything other then slide down to the floor and cry.

This was the first fight she and Blaise had ever had, and somehow thought it would be the last one as well. For some reason she knew that she, and Blaise we're finished after the way he had spoken to her when he all but told her he knew of her true feelings for Draco. She was upset, but more so she was upset that he knew how she felt about his best friend, and had not been as successful in hiding her feelings from him. Hearing a knock on her door she groaned not really wanting to talk to anyone right now.

She called out "who is it?"

"Ginny it's your mother, may I come in?" she called through the door.

"Mum I'm not really in the mood to talk right now," she said hoping her mother couldn't hear the distress in her voice.

"Ginerva open this door right now!"

Sighing Ginny stood up, reached her hand over to the doorknob and opened the door to let her mother in. Seeing her daughters face Molly frowned knowing something had happened to upset her.

"What happened love," she asked her instead of beating around the bush.

"Nothing happened mum I'm fine."

"Oh so it doesn't mean anything when you have tear streaks running down your face?" Molly asked her.

"If you must know mum Blaise and I had a fight." she told her mother while she made her way over to the bed and sat down.

Molly followed her and sat down beside her on the bed seeing that Ginny wasn't going to continue she took things into her own hands.

"Was this fight about Draco?"

Instead of answering Ginny only shrugged her shoulders. Molly sighed again and hugged her daughter too her.

"Ginny dear I know you have feelings for young Malfoy there plainly written on face when you speak of him." "If someone didn't know from that they would have figured it out with the way you worried yourself over him while he was injured." she told her daughter stroking her hair in a soothing way.

"Mum I.." Ginny started, but stopped trying to find the right way to word what she wanted to say.

"I love him," she said figuring that was easy way to put it.

"I know you love Blaise dear," Molly said.

"No mum I..I love Draco." at that Molly sighed knowing there wasn't any use in trying to persuade her to change her mind. Ginny was like herself once her heart or mind was made up there was no changing it.

"Blaise knows that's what the fight was about," she whispered, and realizing it for the first time there fight had happened right outside Draco's room.

"Oh God's mum," Ginny said feeling embarrassed.

"What is it?" Molly asked seeing the dread in her face.

"The fight happened right as I was leaving Draco's room!" "He heard everything!" Ginny said hiding her face in her hands wishing this was just a dream and she would wake up and be able to laugh at it.

Draco paced in his room after his conversation with Blaise. He knew he should talk to Hermonie about his feelings for Gin, but he as of right now was being a coward instead of facing the music. He didn't want to hurt Hermonie, but he knew if he didn't say anything to her and confronted him like Blaise had it would hurt her more. Sighing Draco sat down heavily on the side of the bed running his hand through his hair while hearing the door opening. He looked up and saw Hermonie returning from where ever she had been. _"Well it's now or never,"_ Draco thought to himself. He could tell though by the look on her face she was still angry with him, but he knew if he put it off longer he would never say anything at all.

"Hermonie." he called out to her.

Looking up at him Hermonie asked "what?"

"I think we need to talk," he told her.

"I agree with you Draco," she said

"_Well least they agreed on something," _he thought.

Hermonie walked over to the chair and sat down facing him.

"First, off I need to say what I have to say before you say anything at all Monie." he told her before she could open her mouth. Nodding Hermonie motioned for him to continue.

"You were right I do have feelings for Gin." "I cant tell you when I started having them, because quite frankly I don't know myself." "It could have been before I asked you out or it could have happened while we've been dating." "But, I do know I cant date you, and be committed while I have feelings for someone else." "It's not fair to you or myself." he told her knowing he was being completely honest. It wouldn't be fair to either of them in the least especially Hermonie.

"Draco I have to say I'm grateful that you're the one bringing this up." "I've been thinking about it myself, and just didn't have the heart to say anything to you about it." "I wont lie to you it's been hard hiding the fact that we were in a relationship from Ron and Harry well and the rest of the school." "Don't get me wrong I did, and still do care for you it was just becoming hard to deal with, and the fact that you kept pulling away at some points." "I just think it would better if we worked on being friends."

Draco sat thinking how glad he was that she wasn't taking the whole thing badly like she could have. Hell most girls would have been screaming at him by this point, but Hermonie was just as glad to end the relationship as he was.

"Hermonie I really am sorry if I've hurt you, because of this it was never my intention to do so." he told her wanting her to realize that.

"I know Draco, and I understand that." she said taking his hand and squeezing it.

He stood up pulling her to him hugging her against him one last time before she left the room.

"By the way Draco I think you need to tell Ginny how you feel," she said before walking out of the door.

_A/N: Alright so apparently I'm having some issues with chapter 23 and figuring out what to write I have officially hit writers block, but I plan to update asap when I get an idea. Also again I appreciate the criticism, but when you do criticize my story tell me what I should change about it don't just tell me its pretty boring. Tell me what about it that's boring...give me idea's I don't mind using idea's my readers give me, and I will always give the credit where it's due if someone gives me the idea. So please remember when you do review make it constructive._

_A/N: Please Review._


	23. Chapter 23:Avoiding the obvious

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections :**_

_Just a few notes first off._

_To Abacus: Thank you for pointing out that I've miss spelled Hermione's name in all the past chapters. Also I'm not sure I will be going back to fix the mistake unless I decide to revise the story at a later time which I will be sure to correct the name then._

_To ginny evans and veronica21: Thanks so much for your wonderful ideas if I decide to use them I will be sure to credit both of you for the ideas :). _

_Also I know I had said I had writer's block which I had for almost a week after writing chapter 22 and as soon as I posted chapter 22 I had the idea for this chapter. So sorry in case I made people think it would be longer then normal before updating. _

_One last thing: I will be going on a mini vacation next week so I'm not sure how much I will get written before I go, but I do plan on taking my computer with me so if I get time I plan on posting._

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three: Avoiding the obvious**_

Draco never did get a chance to talk to Ginny again after he had his conversation with Hermione. They were busy with Order meetings and on figuring out how to get the kids back to school safely. The Order had decided that with the Death Eaters probable knowledge of Draco's role on the attack at the Burrow, that it wasn't a good idea to send him back into the group of Dark Lord worshipers. Draco would keep his eyes, and ears opened at the school in case he saw something out of the ordinary or heard of anything that would give the Order an edge on the Death Eaters.

The Weasleys were to go to the station acting like nothing had happened during the holidays and that everything was as it should be. Blaise was to go along as well, but at a separate time so as not to cause suspicion. Draco though had been told to apparate with professor Snape to Hogsmeade Village so as not to be seen by any of the Slytherin parents who would feel the need to report back to their master. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the train hunting a compartment to share when they ran into Pansy.

"Watch where you're going before you infest me with your filth," she told them with a wink before walking on by them.

They made their way to the back of the train and found an empty one by luck. Ron walked in and put his trunk on the rack. He ignored the rest of them, still sore about the girls' choices of company, and he was put out with Harry for not being mad at them for it. The rest of them proceed to put their own trunks up and sat down on the benches. Ginny and Hermione both pulled out a book while Harry attempted to hold a conversation with Ron which mainly ended up one sided. A few hours into the ride the door slid open and Luna walked in sitting beside Ginny.

"Hullo, all did you have a good Christmas?"

They all looked up at her realizing she had no idea of the attack, and decided that there had been no mention of it in the Prophet.

"It was fine Luna, how about yours?" Ginny asked her with a smile.

"Oh it was quite nice we went looking for _Crumple-Horned Snorkack," she told Ginny with a straight __face._

_"Any luck with that?" Ginny asked her._

_"We were close, but I think father scared them away." Luna told her looking absolutely serious._

_"That's too bad Luna, maybe you will find them the next time," Hermione said joining in on the conversation._

_"Oh well either way we had a good time," Luna told them._

_Ginny looked over at Ron and Harry and saw them roll their eyes at Luna's behavior._

_By the time they were finished chatting about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks the prefects were walking around telling them to start putting on their robes. So the girls retrieved their uniforms, and headed to the restroom down the hall on the train. When they walked in they noticed Pansy was there as well._

_"I was so glad to hear that none of you were hurt." she said hugging Ginny._

_"We were warned ahead of time to get out," Hermione told her hugging Pansy as well._

_"By the way, you know I didn't mean any of what I said before. Had to keep up appearance and all that rubbish."_

_"We understand Pans," Ginny said smiling at her._

_"No hard feelings," Hermione said._

_They took their time changing so they could speak to Pansy and Luna without any prying ears. After a sometime they made their way back to Harry and Ron to see Blaise sitting in the compartment with them._

_"Ron, you're sitting here not attacking Blaise? Are you feeling alright," Ginny asked him to get a rise out of him._

_Instead of getting any answer she was ignored all together by him. Shaking her head she took her seat and picked up her book again. She wasn't sure how to address Blaise now that he had broken up with her before they left a fact that she purposely did not tell Ron or anyone else. The train was slowly coming to a stop as it pulled up to the station at Hogsmeade, and everyone was waiting for it to come to a complete stop before getting off._

_ Ginny, Hermione and Luna got their trunks down, and made their way off to the horseless carriages all of the girls petted the thestral that pulled the carriage. Hermonie opened the door sitting down as the other girls followed a few minutes later Pansy was sitting with them._

_"You don't mind one more, do you?" she asked them._

_"Of course not Pansy," Luna told her smiling._

_"So where is Draco? I didn't see him at all on the train." Pansy asked the girls and noticed how they all became quite suddenly as she asked the question._

_"Don't know Pansy, haven't seen him since before break," Hermione said._

_"Now I know that's a lie, I saw the two of you in Diagon Alley a few days before Christmas." Pansy told her while wondering what was going on._

_"You two are hiding something and I tend to find out what."_

_"We're not hiding anything Pans, we really don't know where he is," Ginny said hoping she was convincing enough for their friend._

_Pansy eyed both girls, and decided to drop it turning to Luna and starting up a conversation with her._

_"That was close Mione." Ginny told the girl._

_"I know we need to make sure if other people feel like asking questions we ignore them," Hermione said._

_As the carriages made a stop in front of the castle the girls exited and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Walking in Ginny saw Draco seated at Slytherin looking quite smug at the rest of them. Ginny hadn't spoken to him since the day of the fight she had with Blaise that led to their breakup. In all honesty she didn't want to speak to him knowing good, and well that he had heard the whole thing and knew that the fight had been about him. So she wasn't too keen to be around him at all really. __"Maybe he will have forgotten all about it by the time I do speak to him,"__ she thought to herself. She sat down waiting on the rest of the studen__ts__ to file in so they could begin. While she waited she felt someone staring at her. Knowing that it was more th__a__n likely Draco, she avoided looking over in his direction. Dinner went by slowly and she was relieved when it was finally time to make her way back to her dormitory. However, before she had time to make her way there she was pulled into the abandon class room she and Draco would meet in._

_"Ginny, were you trying to avoid me?" Draco asked her while he leaned against one of the old desks._

_"No, I was just tired and ready to go to bed," she told him not looking him in the eye._

_"Hmm, somehow I don't quite believe you love," Draco said grabbing her hand and pulling her to him._

_"Well, it is the truth," Ginny said while trying to pull her hand away where he wouldn't notice that was what she was doing._

_"Gin, stop that," he said getting a better grip on her hand._

_"Stop what?" she asked innocently._

_"Stop trying to run from me," he said pulling her so that she was standing between his legs now._

_"I...I...I'm not Draco," she said stuttering at the close proximity._

_Draco lifted an eyebrow in question at her stuttering, but didn't say anything to her about it knowing she was nervous for some reason not being able to figure out why._

_"Draco, I need to get to the tower," she said trying not to bolt from him._

_"Why are you acting like this, Gin?" he asked her wanting to know the reason she was being so abnormal around him._

_"I don't know what you mean, Draco," she said trying to avoid the conversation as much as possible._

_"Are you avoiding the conversation, because of the fight you had with Blaise outside my room before we left?" he asked getting tired of the game they were playing._

_Ginny stood there with her mouth opening and closing not saying anything. __"So the real reason for this sudden meeting comes out,"__ she thought to herself. Ginny sighed and debated bringing it up at all._

_"Gin, I know what he said to you," Draco told her placing his hand on her cheek and lifting her head so she was looking at him._

_"I mean, I kind of couldn't help hearing as loud as he was being about the whole thing."_

_"I'm sorry you heard that, Draco," Ginny said._

_"I know you heard some things you probably didn't want to, and I don't blame you a bit if you want to avoid me from now on." Ginny told him pulling away from him._

_"What do you think I heard that I wouldn't want to?" He asked knowing good and well that she was referring to her liking him._

_"It's not important, Draco. Like I said, I understand if you don't want to be friends with me now because of it." she said walking backwards towards the door._

_Before she was able to reach her destination Draco grabbed a hold of her hand again before she could escape the now overbearing room._

_"Why do you just assume I don't want to be friends with you?" Draco asked her keeping a hold on her so she couldn't get away again._

_"Draco you heard why Blaise and I fought," she told him._

_"I know you don't feel the same about me, and I'm fine with that," she said even though she was lying._

_"But, Gin how do you know what I want? You haven't even given me a chance to say anything on the issue." he said._

_"Why should I, when I know what you're going to say Draco? Even if you haven't said anything, I know how you feel about it." she said trying desperately to get her hand out of his grasp._

_"See Gin, that's just the thing, you don't know what I think or feel," Draco said loosing his grip a little._

_That was the break she was looking for, and before he knew what had happened she was out of the door and headed to the tower before he realized._

___A/N: Please Review thank you. _


	24. Chapter 24:Schemes and tales of the Past

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections**_

_I would like to thank ginny evans and veronica21 for both of their ideas for this chapter I love how they jump in and offer their help :) . _

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four: Schemes and tales of the Past**_

It had been a week since they were back in school, and Draco still hadn't been able to talk to Ginny except for the few minutes in their meeting room before she ran out on him. This was slowly starting to annoy him, and he had thought many times about asking Hermione to kidnap Ginny and bring her to him so he could speak to her. However, he knew that Hermione was a stickler for rules, and wouldn't even think about breaking them for an ex boyfriend and he doubted he would be a convincing Potter or Weasel in poly-juice potion. Knowing his luck she would be able to tell right off that it wasn't either one of them. He suddenly had an idea and ran to the Slytherin dormitories to grab Blaise, and bring him into the hair brained scheme he just formulated in a few minutes. Making his way to the entrance of the dormitory he said the password and quickly looked around for the boy in question. Seeing him sitting at a table near the fire working on an assignment he walked over, and took the chair that was opposite of Blaise. Looking up Blaise groaned inwardly seeing Draco sitting across from him with what looked like a crazed smile on his face.

"What do you want Draco?" Blaise asked him bitingly.

"I need your help, Blaise," Draco said doing his best to look innocent.

"Why should I help you?" Blaise asked.

"Because you're my best mate, and you told me yourself that I needed to decide between Hermione or Ginny." Draco said hoping he could real Blaise in with his own words.

"How do you need my help with that?" Blaise asked wondering how hard it was to decide which girl a bloke wanted more.

"See, the thing is Blaise, I finally realized my feelings for Gin so you were right about that. However, I haven't been able to get her alone more than a few minutes since we've been back, and wasn't able to tell her how I felt."

"So you expect me to help you somehow to declare your love for or something? Have you gone mental? You want me to help you get my ex girlfriend!"

"Look Blaise, I know you probably think I'm prat for asking you that, and I would completely understand if you said no, but I don't know any other way to go about it mate."

"You're right, I do think you're a prat for asking me to help you, but I guess I can help you out. I've seen how crazy you've been going without seeing or talking to Gin all this time. It's how I was while she was waiting on you, to you know," Blaise said trailing off so anyone in the common room wouldn't know Draco's secret unless it was already out.

"What are you planning on doing though?" Blaise asked him pushing his books to them to the side.

"Not here, meet me in a few minutes at my room," he told the other boy standing up from the chair he had been occupying.

"Alright, I'll meet you in a few minutes," Blaise said and couldn't help, but wonder what on earth he had just gotten himself into this time.

Draco made his way back to his room actually whistling, which scared a few of the first years that he passed along the way. They made sure to part in the hall to let the sixth year Syltherin through hoping that he wouldn't get the idea to make their life miserable. They just weren't sure how to take a happy Syltherin. When Draco walked to the portrait that guarded his room he stopped to look at the young man.

"Hello master Malfoy, you seem to be in a good mood this afternoon," said the young man greeting Draco.

"Hello to you as well, Ian," Draco said and smirked at the shocked look on the young man's face.

"So you figured it out, I see," Ian said to Draco.

"Hmm, yes, I did. It took me a little while, but I eventually figured it out," Draco told him.

"What about Ginerva? Has she figured it out as well?"

"That I'm not so sure about. Haven't really spoken to her about the dreams." Draco told him.

"Let's take this into your room, where it will be a little more private," Ian said nodding to Draco and opened the door without making Draco say the password.

Draco made his way into the room and stood waiting on Ian to get comfortable before he sat down.

"I imagine that you have a few questions?" Ian asked him.

"You could say I have a few or a lot actually," Draco told him.

"Before I go and retrieve Adena would it be better to get young Ginevra before we start?" Ian asked him.

"Ah well, you see, Gin and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment. She's been doing a good job of ignoring me." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh well, then I shall go and get Adena and then we can begin," Ian said disappearing out of the frame he had been occupying.

Ian had been gone for several minutes when the door swung opened and Blaise walked into the room.

"Why are sitting there staring at an empty portrait?" Blaise asked him sitting down beside him on the sofa.

"I was waiting on Ian to return actually," Draco told him standing up stretching his legs a bit.

"Um who's Ian?" Blaise asked his friend slowly doubting his sanity.

"Ian's the portrait that guards my door," Draco told him acting like Blaise should have known that the whole time.

"Ohhhhh, I see now," Blaise said finding relief in that his friend didn't have invisible friends he would now have to converse with.

"What? Did you think I had gone mental?" Draco asked turning to face Blaise.

"Uh well, you know I was just making sure you were feeling alright and everything," Blaise said hoping Draco didn't see the doubt in his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise and sat back down seeing that Ian had returned with Adena.

"Sorry, it took so long I had to bribe Adena to come along since Ginevra wasn't here," Ian said tugging the girl into the portrait with him.

"Oh, hello master Zabini," Ian said greeting him.

"Hello Ian," Blaise said trying to be friendly without looking shocked at the girl in the portrait.

"Why do people always gape at me like that," Adena asked huffily. "Is it because I'm a Weasley?"

"No dear, it's just because young Ginevra looks so much like you," Ian said trying to sooth the woman's temper.

Hearing that seemed to pacify the woman and she cooled down settling down beside Ian.

"I thought it was time to tell him what happened since he figured things out," Ian told her.

"I agree, but it would have been easier if Ginevra was here as well. That way, we wouldn't have to repeat ourselves." Adena said.

"So, you had the dreams we sent you." Ian said looking at Draco.

"You sent the dreams?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we sent you and Ginevra both the same dreams." Adena said getting annoyed at having to repeat everything.

"We wanted the two of you to know how it had been for us trying to hide our relationship from everyone," Ian said.

"Why though? Gin and I aren't dating," Draco told them both starting to debate the plan he had come up with.

"Well I don't know if you've heard how our families' feud started," Adena asked him while taking hold of Ian's hand.

"Actually, no, I don't," Draco said hoping to finally learn the reason.

Ian went about with the story of how the Weasleys and Malfoys had met.

_The year was 1756, and it was the highlight of the social season of the summer. I, my mother, and father were at the Blacks annual summer ball that had been held each year for generations. I had been bored to death after a few hours of being on my own. There were hardly any other five years old there, and the ones that were there did not interest me in the slightest. They were mostly silly little girls that were more interested in talking about __their__ dolls or the pretty little dresses they were wearing then speaking to a dreadful boy. I began to wander around the room looking for anyone that looked like they would be interesting enough to hold my attention for more th__a__n mere minutes. That's when I noticed the brightest red hair I had ever seen in my life and was automatically drawn to it. It didn't matter if it happened to be a silly little girl or not. I at that moment was like a magpie drawn to a shiny object, and nothing or no one would be able to stop me own my mission in getting to it. I finally made my way to where the bright head of hair was standing, and in fact realized it was a silly little girl. I just stood there looking at the flaming hair almost hypnotized by it. Then__,__ before I knew what was happening__,__ the girl turned and had the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen. I of course couldn't help, but to smile as well with it being so catching._

"_Hello my name is Adena," the little girl told me holding out her hand to me._

_Taking her hand as I had seen my father do many times in greeting woman from the high class circle we were in with I placed my lips on it saying. "My name is Ian."_

_Before we got any further in making our acquaintances__,__ my mother walked up to us smiling down at me._

"_Ian dear__,__ who is this lovely lady," she had asked me._

"_This is Adena mother," I said trying to be the perfect gentleman I knew my mother expected me to be._

"_It's lovely to meet you Adena." mother said to her._

"_It's lovely to meet you also ma'am."_

_By that time father had made his way over to us with a tall man by his side that had the same red hair as Adena._

"_Kathrine, Ian I would like you to meet Joseph Weasley," he said to us._

"_Papa," Adena said smiling up at the other man._

"_Well I see you've met my youngest already," he said to me and my mother._

"_Yes, she's quite lovely," mother said to Mr. Weasley. "I think I interrupted the young ones meeting though," she said smiling down at us._

"_Well why don't we leave them to it then, and make our way to the refreshment table my dear lady," Mr. Weasley said holding his arm out to Mrs. Malfoy._

_At that they left us and we were once again able to be alone without any of the grownups._

_Since that first meeting both of our families became good friends. We were hardly apart from one another from that first meeting until something changed between our fathers. Father had demanded that mother and I not have anything to do with the Weasleys. I'm still not entirely sure on what did happen between them. Some said that the Weasleys had become indebted to my father to the point that they had to turn over their lands to us. Others said Mr. Weasley wanted to align a marriage with Adena and myself, but that my father didn't think her good enough for me. Whatever, the case was we were forbidden to see each other. Both of us knew that we couldn't stay away from one another, we were inseparable and I had my own plans even if it meant I would be disowned. We met in secret whenever we could which wasn't much. The last time I had planned to meet Adena, I had decided to elope with her and make her my wife. The servants my father had though had been told that Adena had put a spell on me and were told to do whatever it took to take that spell off of me. I had been waiting at our meeting spot for her when she finally came. She had bruises on her arms and face and I wanted to kill __whomever had done this to her. Come to find out she had been caught by one of our servants near the Malfoy lands and that my father was the one to leave the marks on her. Fortunately she was able to escape and make her way to me. We had only spoken briefly when we heard several of the servants chasing her, trying to finish what my father had started. She took off for her home and I followed wanting to make sure she arrived safely. By the time I caught up to her again I saw one of the servants pointing his wand at her. Realizing she didn't have her wand on her I reached for mine. It was too late the servant had already cast the killing curse and I saw Adenas lifeless body fall to the ground. I was so mad that by the time I was able to get me wand out I had it pointed at the old man who was responsible for her death. Basically it was an eye for an eye. He had killed my Adena, so I returned the favor and took his life from him._

_I stayed with her body until the sun began to r__ise, and then I heard someone step out of the home. I started to make my way back to my own home before someone caught me there. Before I could get far though I heard Joseph Weasley scream in pain at seeing his youngest lying there dead. So I ran harder to get away from the sound the same sound that my own heart was making. I made it back to the manor making my way for my room without stopping for anyone who questioned my whereabouts. I fell heavily onto my bed and slept. My dreams though only relived my Adena's death so I woke up hoping that would help. It did not though and as the days went by they seemed to become worse. I was barely eating either I was wrapped up in the guilt that I could have saved her if I had been faster in drawing my wand. I was mad at my father for coming up with the plan to begin with. A month after I had seen the death of my love I couldn't take it anymore. I was slowly going insane without her there to keep me grounded. __Both of my parents had tried speaking to me, but I acted as if I had not heard them and they finally left me on my own. One day I was sitting in my room when I noticed the chair in my room and began to think. I real__ized the beams on the ceilings were just the right height all I needed was a sturdy rope. Determined I made my way to the stable to find what I needed, when I found it I made my way back to the manor and to my room. It took me several tries before I was able to get the rope over the beam, but I did eventually and I tied it into a hard knot so that it would not slip. I tied the other end so that it would slip around my neck; dragging the chair I had eyed a few days ago I stood upon it and placed the noose around my neck. I kicked the chair out from under me and I felt my body fall and heard the snap of my neck before the blackness over took me._

Draco sat there not able to form any coherent sentence he opened his mouth several times to speak and was stopped by the shear horror of what he had been told. Blaise was in the same shape as well he would have never guessed that a Malfoy would have been capable of such a deed. The two boys sat there for several long minutes before they heard someone clearing there throat. Looking up they saw both Adena and Ian looking at them from their spot on the wall.

"So that's how all of this came about, because of your fathers." Draco said standing up.

"Yes, our fathers are to blame for the feud." Ian told him eying the young man.

"Are the two of you trying to tell me not to go after Ginny?" Draco asked halfway hoping that was the case.

"No, we told you our story so that you would be careful if you did decide to pursue her," Adena told him

"Just because your father is in prison, it doesn't mean he doesn't have ways of getting to you or Ginevra." Ian said knowing full well what the Malfoys were capable of if it came to a Weasley.

Draco looked back over to Blaise for his opinion of the situation.

"I'll still help you if you feel that this is what you want," he told Draco.

Draco nodded his head knowing that even though the risks would be great that this was something he knew he wanted, and so the four of them began working on the plan that Draco had come up with to win his fiery goddess.

_A/N: I appreciate everyone's wonderful reviews, and there constructive criticism that I receive on each chapter. I want to thank everyone who has taken there time to review my little story and ask that you continue..because that is what keeps me writing. _


	25. Chapter 25:Phase One

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five: **_

Blaise was still wondering why he had decided to go along with this crazy plan of Draco's while he made his way to the quidditch pitch in hopes of catching Ginny before she made her way back to the castle. He saw her in the air when he finally made it to the pitch so he sat and waited on her to finish trying to get himself together in order to do what he had to do. She landed and made her way to the changing room and he followed her. Some time later she finally came out clean from the all the grime she had gathered while practicing and was shocked to see Blaise standing there. She stood there for a bit before speaking to him.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" she asked him trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"I wanted to speak to you Gin," he said feeling nervous about the whole thing.

"About what?" she asked him hesitant about what he would have to say to her.

"Well I was wondering if.." he trailed off having a hard time getting the words out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go back out with me Gin!" he all but yelled out at her.

Ginny was taken aback one, because he had asked her out again and two, because of how he almost sounded like Ron had when he had asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule ball in her third year. It was just as scary as she had imagined it had been for Fleur to have someone yell at you while asking you out.

"Why...Why...Why do you want to date again just after we broke up?" she asked him hating how her voice quivered while asking the question.

"Well I realized how jealous I had been acting, and I knew that you would have been the same way with any of your friends that had been hurt like that." he said hoping she believed him.

"I'm glad you realized that Blaise," she said smiling up at him.

"But, do you think it would be a good idea?" she said a little more quietly.

"Please Gin I promise I will be more considerate this time if you give me another chance," he asked hoping he wouldn't have to beg much longer. Now he knew why Malfoy's never begged it was rather annoying not to mention tiresome.

"Alright Blaise," Ginny said smiling, and pushing her hair behind her ear where it had fallen into her face.

At that Blaise let the breath out he had been holding, and smiled thinking that Draco owed him his first born at least for this. Maybe an arm or a leg they would decide on payment after all of this was over and done with though. He took Ginny's hand in his, and they walked back up to the castle making there way in through the main doors.

As it was nearing dinner they made there way into the Great Hall. When they entered it seemed people were stopping what they we're doing to look at them. Ginny saw Hermione look at them with questioning look. She made her way to sit down beside the girl shaking her head saying that she didn't want to discuss it at the time. She felt someone looking at her while she was putting food on her plate. Looking up she saw Draco staring at her with a raised eyebrow, and looked away from him. She had been ignoring him since the night they had gotten back and planed to continue to do so.

Blaise sat down across from Draco which broke his gaze from Ginny. Draco looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Phase One is a go," Blaise told him while piling food onto his own plate.

"Now all we need to do is wait a bit before moving on to Phase Two," Blaise said after chewing and swallowing a bite of dinner.

Draco nodded not without saying anything not wanting others that were sitting around them to over hear there plan. When they we're finished the two made there way to Draco's room to talk over the next phase of the plan.

"I was thinking maybe we should date a few weeks, and then have you act jealous about it," Blaise said while they were sitting on the sofa drawing up the game plan.

"Do you think that would work though?" "I mean you know how well that went when you became all jealous the first time." Draco said rubbing his chin thinking.

"You have a point," Blaise said rubbing the back of his head.

Ian sat there shaking his head at the two young men. Boys today had no idea how to woo a girl which was rather sad really. Everything was over done or to generic it seemed.

"If I may?" Ian asked them gaining there attention.

"By all means go ahead we have no clue," Draco said irritably at not having come up with anything on his own.

"I think the simplest way would to be is take what you know about her, and what you know she would like." that always seems to be the best course of action when one finds themselves in a mix like this.

"Yes I do believe Ian has a point," Adena said piping up for the first time that evening.

"You know your right!" Draco said standing up and began to make a hole in the floor from the pacing he was doing.

The three other occupants in the room watched him for awhile before getting dizzy from all the movement. It was reaching curfew and he had still not come up with anything.

He turned to Blaise and told him "if I figure something out I'll let you know later on."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then," Blaise said making his way back to the Slytherin dormitories.

The next day proved to be sunny, but not enough to melt the snow still littering the ground around the castle. It crunched under Ginny's foot as she made her way to Herbology for her last class of the day wishing more then anything that it was held inside instead of at the greenhouse. She knew they we're going to learn to plant something, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. Herbology was about her least favorite subject next to Devinations. It didn't help that half of the plants were just as dangerous it seemed as some of Hagrids animals. So as she sat down on one of the benches she began counting the time until the class was over. She made it look like she was working on the ugly plant that sat in front of her, but it was proving to be difficult when she would flashback to yesterday. She still didn't fully understand why Blaise wanted another chance after all the things he had said. She didn't blame him for saying them though he was right to a point. Because, she doubted that if it had been him in the place of Draco she would have been as of attentive. It wasn't that she didn't care for him. It was just that she didn't care for him as much as she did for the blond. Which was the whole problem in and of its self. As the bell rang she gathered her books and walked out of the greenhouse only to be stopped by said blond.

"Fancy meeting you here love," he said blocking her as she tried to get around him.

She didn't say anything to him and avoided looking at him at all, but he was persistent in getting her attention.

"Could you move please," she asked him sighing at his non since.

"Gin come on you've been avoiding me like the plague," he said huffing.

She stood there not saying anything. Instead of actually looking at him she stared at a spot on his forehead. He realized that she was cutting herself off from him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Gin this is getting ridiculous," he said getting annoyed with her.

"You have to talk to me at some point," he said grabbing her arms gently.

"Do you mind letting me go," she asked him.

Sighing he let her go watching her walk off and couldn't help but feel a little upset over the whole situation. She wouldn't give him a chance to talk about what he had tried to tell her that night. She assumed that was his feelings for her without even hearing what he had to say. He really didn't understand why she felt the need to do this but she was, and he missed her. He missed her more then he ever thought he would miss someone. Missed her laugh, her smile, the way she would use the quick witted sarcasm when it came to his overly sized ego. After the last of the students had left the greenhouse some of which stared at him wondering why he was just standing there looking out towards the castle he slowly made his way back himself. Not having the energy to sit with his house, and pretend to be interested in what was going on around him he made his way to the kitchens.

Ginny was making her way to the tower when Hermione stopped her on the fourth floor.

"Ginny, wait a second," she called out to her.

"_She might as well get this over with,"_ she thought turning around, and was grateful to see that Hermione was by herself.

"You looked cozy with Blaise again tonight," Hermione said walking up beside her.

"He asked me out again, and I decided to give it another chance," she told her.

Hermione stood there a bit without saying anything which was a feet in its self.

"Draco didn't talk to you?"Hermione asked sounding slightly confused considering she had told Draco to talk to Ginny before they got back.

"He tried to the first night back, but I really didn't give him a chance to talk," Ginny told her.

"What?" "Why didn't you?" I just thought it best if he didn't say anything. "Besides you told me to go on with my life when I was pining over Harry." "So I thought I would do the same with Draco."

Ginny having realized what she just told Hermione started to feel panicked and she felt her face turn red.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to tell you that," she said not daring to look at the other girl.

"Its alright Ginny," Hermione said placing her hand on the girls shoulder. "I think I knew you had feelings for him even when we started dating."

"You're not mad then?" Ginny asked still somewhat fearful that she would change her mind.

"I wont lie to you." "I was jealous of the closeness the two of you have that we didn't, but I couldn't hold that against you though."

At that point Ginny hugged the girl she considered a sister showing how grateful she was that there were no hard feelings between them.

"What I don't understand though is why you didn't let Draco say anything?"

"Monie what would be the purpose in it?" I know he wouldn't feel the same way, and even if he did we couldn't do anything about."

"Gin are you forgetting that he dated me a 'mudblood'." "I think its safe to say that he would date you regardless of everything else." Hermione told her trying to get her to see that Draco did care about her.

"I have to get going Hermione," Ginny said not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Gin just think about it!" Hermione called out to the other girl as she walked away from her.


	26. Chapter 26:Phase Two

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Phase Two**_

Draco was reading the letter his mother had sent him a few days ago telling him that his father would be in prison for most of his adult life it seemed. He knew most children would be upset over the fact that they wouldn't be able to see a parent for such a long time. However, for him, and his mother it meant a slight bit of freedom at least from Lucius Malfoy, but they wouldn't have complete freedom though until Voldemort was destroyed. Knowing this he knew he had to be just as careful dating Ginny as he had to be with Hermione. He scanned the letter over once more before putting it down to write a reply to Narcissa. He had finally come up with another plan to get Gins attention which required her help. He knew Narcissa wouldn't hold his choice against him because she was as tired of the feud as Molly Weasley was. So he wrote his letter hoping that she would be able to tell him how to be able to go about it. After he finished he took off to the owlery to mail the letter and headed back to his room.

On his way back he passed the lake, and he saw Blaise and Ginny sitting under one of the trees. Blaise's back was resting against the trunk, and Ginny was sitting between his legs with her head resting on his chest. Looking away he couldn't help, but feel jealous even if he had begged Blaise to go back out with her as part of the plan. He wanted that to be him not Blaise. Without realizing it he felt a sharp prick on the palm of his hand. Opening his hand he saw that he had been tighting his fist so much that his nails left indention's in the palm. Deciding he should leave he started back on his destination to his room. Walking into his room he slumped down onto the sofa with a sigh. This plan was starting to take its tole on him. He had never had to work so hard in getting any girls before as he had to with Hermione and his little red head. However, he was bound, and determined for this to work out even if it meant his father finding out about it.

The next few days he kept to himself for the most part even ignoring Pansy, and Theo who had tried to talk to him on several occasions. He was making his way down to potions when he saw Ginny walk out of the defense against the dark arts class. Instead of trying to get her to speak to him again he walked on by making sure she saw him. When he had made his way around the corner he turned back to look at her. Sure enough she was looking for him, and with a smirk on his face made his way on to his next class. Walking in he took his usual seat beside Blaise and crossed his hands behind his head. Ron noticing his smug look glared at him. Seeing the look on Ron's face Draco returned it with a raised eyebrow and another smirk.

"Wonder what hes done to look so smug?" he leaned over asking Hermione.

"Why do you think he's done something to make him have that look," Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Oh come on Monie, you know the only time he's smug like that is when he's up to something or has done something already," Ron said exasperated.

"Oh come on Ron you always make everything a big deal when it involves Draco," Hermione said realizing the slip she had made.

"Draco?" "Since when did you start calling the great ferret by his name!" Ron shouted as quite as he could.

"Oh honestly Ron he does have a first name!" Hermione said shouting quietly.

"Yea, but mostly Slytherins use it." Ron grumbled.

"That's enough talking in my class room!" professor Snape yelled out to his students.

They went back to the potion they were supposed to be making and was thankful that there weren't any points taken from Gryffindor.

The class slowly went by, and by the time the bell had rang the class was more then ready for the up coming weekend. So they gathered there books as quickly as possible and made there way out of the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall.

Hermione waited for Draco as everyone else headed to the Great Hall.

"Do you have to egg him on?" Hermione said pulling him behind the rest of the students.

"What ever do you mean Monie?" Draco said smiling at her.

"Your smirking is what I'm talking about."

"Come on Monie how was that egging him on?" he asked her.

"Draco anything you do eggs him on," you should know that by now.

"I know, and that's why I do it." "He's such an easy target." Draco said.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hermione asked getting annoyed.

"I just gave Gin a little bit of her own medicine is all."

"What do you mean by that Draco?"

"I mean I've been ignoring her like she has been ignoring me." he said.

"Do you think that will work though?"

"If I know how girls work, which I do." "Eventually she will get mad enough and hunt me down on her own." Draco said rubbing his hands together with a mischievous look.

Hermione shook her head at him and made her own way to the Great Hall hoping to make it before it was over with.

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table when she saw Hermione and Draco walk in. She remembered how she had felt when he completely ignored her before the last class of the day. She couldn't blame him though, because it was exactly what she had been doing to him for the past month. Even if it did sting she wasn't use to him ignoring her like this. Sure there had been a few arguments that caused them to not speak to each other, but this was on a whole different level then what they were both use too. She admitted to herself that she missed him. Her pride though that was what was really keeping her from doing anything. That and the utter embarrassment she felt whenever she thought about what he might have to say to her even though she didn't know what that was. To be honest she didn't think she could handle the rejection. Of course the way Hermione had made it sound when she told the girl about everything it almost gave her hope, but no she would not fall for that false hope again. That false hope she had, had when she thought she wanted Harry. It only gave you heartache and that is exactly what she was planing on avoiding. She had, had enough of that to last more then one life time it seemed. That was part of the reason she agreed to get go back with Blaise. She knew even if she didn't exactly care for him the way she did for Draco she knew he did care for her, and she was going to do everything she could to show him that she was ready to take the relationship seriously this time.

Draco knew when he walked into the Great Hall that Ginny had seen him with Hermione. That had been his reason to walk in with the girl at the same time. He sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Blaise.

"You've been awful smug today Draco," Blaise said when the blond sat down beside him.

"Every things falling into place exactly how its suppose to." He told the other boy.

Blaise eyed him finding it hard to believe considering they didn't have the second half of there plan yet.

"What do you mean by that we don't even have a game plan for the second part?" he asked.

"I replied to my mother's letter the other day, and she gave me some ideas so I went with them."

"Well you could have told me so I would know what we we're doing." Blaise said.

"Sorry mate didn't think about it, and you were busy with Gin," he told the other boy.

"I know you're not getting jealous about us being back together when it was you're idea?" Blaise asked him while trying to keep his cool.

"No its not that mate." "I just thought that I could handle this part on my own." Draco told him trying to keep the peace between them.

"Alright mate whatever you say," Blaise said still doubting Draco's jealousy.


	27. Chapter 27:Phase Three or Its about Time

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections**_

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: Phase Three or Its about time**_

To say that Ginny was braced off wasn't exactly the correct phrase, she was completely beyond it. It had been a month since the first time Draco had ignored her, and quite frankly she was sick and tired of it. She hadn't even ignored him that long when she was ignoring him. Now, whenever she tried to catch his attention he would deliberately turn his head or go the other way. She made up her mind that she was going to take the first step and make the boy talk to her. So she was standing outside of his potions class which was the last class for him of the day waiting on Snape to let them out. Finally, the door opened and students were filing out of the class room.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked her when he saw her standing there.

"Waiting on someone, Harry," she told him hoping he wouldn't distract her from getting to Draco before he left.

Seeing the platinum blond hair she made her way around Harry, and caught Draco's hand jerking him completely around to face her. When he did face her she saw the surprise in his eyes at being man handled like that.

"We need to talk!" she seethed.

All he did was nodding his head and went off to his room. Taking that as a sign to follow him she followed behind him quietly and made her way into his room. She sat down on the sofa and noticed the portraits on the wall.

"Hello, Ginevra," they both said to her.

"Hullo again," Ginny said to them.

"Alright love, what did you want to talk about?" Draco asked her turning around.

"The fact that you've been ignoring me for the past month," she said her voice rising a little.

"I thought you wanted me to," he said.

"Where did you get that idea, Draco?"

"The way you avoided me all that time it made me think you wanted me to leave you alone," he told her trying to hide his smirk.

"I know I avoided you for awhile, I just didn't think you would do the same." she said looking down at her hands.

"What did you expect me to do, Gin? Keep trying when it was obvious that you didn't want anything to do with me?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Draco," she said.

"Will you at least let me tell you what I was going to the first night back?" he asked her.

The whole time the two were talking Ian and Adena watched them in amusement.

Hearing a throat being cleared the two looked around trying to locate the source when their eyes landed on the portraits.

"If I may," Ian asked them looking pointedly at the two.

"I think we need to tell Ginevra the same story we told you," Adena finished for him.

Ginny looked at Draco for answers as to what the two meant.

"Alright then," Draco said to the two.

About an hour and a half later they were finished telling Ginny exactly what they had told Draco.

Draco was surprised though that she wasn't as shocked as he had been when he heard it.

"How come you're not shocked?" he asked her.

"Well while we were at Blaise's house during Christmas break mum and I were both up one night and she told me part of the tale. I just didn't know the extent of it is all." she said

Draco almost pouted at the fact that he was the last to find out the information.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he said.

"I was going to, but with you resting from being injured I thought it should wait. Then we weren't talking to each other after that so." Ginny finished.

"What were you going to tell me the night we got back?" she asked changing the subject.

He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts before jumping in and telling her.

"Well I might as well just come out and say it," he said starting to feel nervous again like that first night.

She didn't say anything to him, but motioned for him to continue.

"You know when we back at Blaise's at Christmas," he said.

"Yes." she said not sure if she should say anything else.

"Alright well the thing is Gin I...I...I," Damn he couldn't get it out.

He looked over at Ian and Adena who were hanging onto every word they were saying.

"Do you mind," he asked lifting an eyebrow at them.

They took that as their cue to leave and did just that.

"Now where was I?" he asked Ginny.

"You we're at I..I..I," she told him trying not to laugh at him.

"Thank you," he said rolling his eyes.

He froze up again looking at her.

"_Grrr," _he growled at himself for being weak. _"Why did this have to be so freaking hard,"_ he thought to himself.

While he was in the middle of the war going on inside his head Ginny took the time to look at him. His

eyes had so many emotions running over them she couldn't make out half of them. It was quite a site to see a Malfoy like this. It was indeed a moment to catalog in her mind as a first. She couldn't help, but notice how many different times his eyes changed colors in the span she watched him.

"Gin, I like you!" Draco blurted out finally after the few minutes he battled with himself.

She sat there confused for a bit before speaking.

"Um Draco, I like you too that's why we're friends," she said wondering what he was going on about.

"No, that's not what I'm saying Gin," he said getting annoyed at himself even more.

"I like you," he stressed hoping she would understand so he wouldn't have to explain it further.

Luck though seemed to not be on his side. So he sighed and sat down beside her on the sofa and took her hand in his. He marveled at the feeling forgetting how good it had felt holding that tiny hand in his back at the Zabinis' home.

"Gin, I like you, more then I should," he said.

He finally saw the understanding in her eyes, and thanked the god's for the small favor.

"But...But...But you can't!" she said more loudly then she meant too.

"Why can't I?" he asked her.

"Didn't you hear Ian and Adenas story?" she asked starting to get frantic.

"Yes, I did love, and I can't help to think that I don't want to lose any more time than we have already." he said pulling her to him.

"Draco, what about our families? You know that they won't be happy if they find out about it."

"That is, I mean, if something happens between us. Which it can't, because I'm with Blaise again, and you and Hermione are back together...and we just can't," she finished lamely.

"First of all, Hermione and I are not back together. Secondly, I asked Blaise to ask you back out." he confessed to her.

"W…What?" she stammered.

"Look Gin, I asked Blaise to help me get your attention after that first week of you ignoring me. I tried to tell you how I felt that first night back, but you ran from me, and I just didn't know what else to do so I him to ask you back out so I could set my plan in motion," he said in a rush hoping he wouldn't be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

"So you're not dating Hermione again," she asked getting her hopes up again like she said she wouldn't.

"No, I'm not, and if you'll have me after all of this I want to be the one you share evenings with underneath the oaks at the lake," he said

"I should be vexed at you Draco Malfoy just for the fact that you used Blaise like you did, but I can't be mad at you." she said blushing.

"So does this mean you will give me chance then?" he asked her.

"Yes, you big idiot, I'll give you a chance," she said hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

_A/N: Alright folks there we go finally got Draco and Ginny together just in twenty seven chapters. Now here's the the thing. I cant decide on ending the story here or making a sequel with more Draco and Ginny. So when you review this time give me you're vote on what you think I should do. Like I've said I write for the reader, and you all give me the encouragement that I need to keep going :). _


	28. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**__** and never will own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything else I may use in this story (song lyrics, movies quotes etc). The only thing I might own is the story plot and I seriously doubt I own that, but if I do I am not making money off of it at all.**_

_**Author's Note 1: Thinking will be separated by quotations and italicized -flashbacks are just italicized only.**_

_**Author's Note 2: I would like to thank Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA for taking on the task of beta reading my story..and also thank her for putting up with most of the typical corrections**_

_**Change of Heart**_

_**Epilogue**_

Ron sat on the chair with his arms folded across his chest scowling at anyone who had the misfortune of walking by. He couldn't understand how his parents were allowing this non sense to carry on. Looking around he saw all the family gathered along with friends sitting, and waiting on a day that should at the very least be written down in the history books alongside Harry's defeat of Voldemort. He was sure that if he was in the same place that Lucius Malfoy was, he would be turning in his grave at this moment as well, because this would be the only time he would ever admit to agreeing with that man. It was just unnatural it was! Malfoys and Weasleys did not mix ever! Yet here he sat waiting on the bloody ferret to become part of his family. Maybe it was just one long bloody nightmare, and he would wake up and be back at Hogwarts still trying to figure out how to kill Voldemort. He could always hope at least, but he knew that this wasn't a nightmare, and that however unfortunate it was it was happening. His baby sister was marrying that git today after dating him for four years. They, being his wife and sister, told him all about their little escapade back in sixth year. He still had a hard time believing Hermonie had once dated there sworn enemy. He and Harry had had a hard time with it at first, and had eventually forgiven her for her lack of common since. OK, well he had eventually forgiven her. Harry hadn't had too many hard feelings about the whole situation. It was almost as if Harry had known the whole time, and had failed to mention it to Ron. Hearing the music start he cleared his head from his thoughts, and pretended to pay attention to the inevitable that was about to happen.

He couldn't deny that his sister looked radiant walking down the aisle to the wizard she was about to marry. She was able to afford everything she wanted with the man paying for it. Which for his sister he knew wasn't an overly exaggerated affair. She chose to keep it simple, but elegant with his mother's help and Mrs. Malfoy's of course. It seemed to him it was taking to bloody long for his father to get her to the front, and felt like standing up walking to them, and taking her by the arm and just flinging her to Malfoy. He wanted this day to be over with so he could forget it was even happening. However, when he looked at Malfoy, and saw the adoration, respect, and, yes, love he had for his sister, at that moment he knew that she would be taken care of for the rest of her life. So in that brief glimpse into the man's eyes he admitted to himself and only to himself that maybe, just maybe, the ferret wasn't the bad guy Ron wanted him to be after all.

_**Author's Note: First off, I know some of you are probably disappointed that it was in Ron's pov. I assure you that I did this for a reason. One is I did not feel a need for a sequel to this story, and I thought doing it in someone else's pov would fix that issue. Two I thought it would be amusing to see Ron's reaction from the wedding. **_

_**Author's Note1: I would like to take time to thank everyone who has commented and or read my story. I was surprised at all the wonderful reviews I received from my first multi chapter fanfic. So far I do not have another story in the works at the moment, but as soon as I get one going I'll be sure to put it up. Many many many thanks again to my wonderful readers, and to ginny evens and veronica21 who has stuck by my story from the get go. Also thank you to my wonderful beta again :). Until next time **__**WitheredLilly's**_


End file.
